Shinobi Hunter
by bdd93
Summary: Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back to the Village at the rescue mission he thought will be considered as a hero but unfortunately, he got punish instead. But the punishment wasn't the only thing. Blame by some of his friends he had enough. so he decides to leave the village and start a new life with a secret from the training ground 44. Rate will change rated to T to M later.
1. prologue (Arc 0)

**Before starting the story and the specified some information. First of all the moon in Rwby is the same that the one in Naruto which mean that it full. Since both series in this are in the same world.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY**

 **Bijuu: "** ** **talking**** **" and** _"_ _ _ **thinking**__ **"**

Human: "talking" and " _ _thinking__ _"_

 _ _ **Jutsu**__

* * *

When Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back to the village after the rescue mission, he thought he would be considered a hero. Unfortunately, he was punished instead. But the punishment was not the only thing. Blamed by some of his friends, he had enough, so he decides to leave the village to start a new life with a secret coming from the forest of death.

* * *

 **Shinobi Hunter** 03/12/2018

* * *

With Naruto and Sasuke.

The Valley of the End is where a great battle took place between Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage Hashirama Senju, two legendary shinobi who fought for their beliefs. From these two giant statues were carved in the rock of the valley in their honor.

Now, at the bottom of these same giant statues of the two legendaries, another battle is taking place between two young genins of the village of Konohagakure or the village of the hidden leaf.

At the foot of the statue of Madara Uchiha, we see Sasuke Uchiha. A black-hair boy who belongs to the same clan that Madara. He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bangs. The young Uchiha wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts.

Sasuke is here because he wants to desert the hidden leaf village to join the treacherous Sannin called Orochimaru for the quest to gain power for the purpose to kill his brother Itachi, who had exterminated their entire clan a years ago.

On the other side of the valley at the foot of the statue of the First Hokage is Naruto Uzumaki (AKA the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune). He has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. He possesses three whisker markings on each of his cheeks.

Naruto is wearing an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also has an orange pair of pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector.

Now in his bijuu one tail mode which causes him to have all of his body covers by the tails-beast chakra taking the form of a fox.

Naruto is here because he has for mission to bring back his best friend Sasuke to the village alive by force if necessary for multiple reasons.

First, It's because Orochimaru is planning to steal Sasuke body for the purpose to have the Sharingan, and secondly is that Naruto has made the promise to his crush Sakura who is in love with Sasuke. To bring back Sasuke.

And now after an intense battle between them, the young boys are exhausted but both of them refuses to give up. As they look at each other out of breath while trying to find a strategy for their own objective.

At that point, Naruto decides to reason his best friend one last time. "Dammit, Sasuke! For the last time come back home, You will gain nothing from the snake teme but only to hurt yourself and the ones who love you!"

Hearing Naruto's words, Sasuke began to chuckle then as he looks to his opponent, the young Uchiha responded in his own mad tone. "ahahahah you are really stupid. I'm going to Orochimaru, like it or not because I think he the only one that will make me more powerful so I can achieve my revenge. And Naruto. You should know there is no one I love besides my family but They are gone. So nobody will stop me from accomplishing my goal!"

"You idiot! Do you know you're hurting Sakura-chan, she loves you Teme and you got friends at home," shouted the blonde hero.

"Friends puff yeah right. I never had friends well besides you of course, but it doesn't matter anymore because tonight you will die!" exclaimed the teme while transforming into a level 2 curse mark.

When he finishes his transformation, Sasuke shows that he has obtained a demonic figure with a pair of huge hands, like wings, leaving his back. His hair grew and no longer black but transformed dark blue with His skin turned dark-grey.

Finishing his transformation with His eyes turning dark gray, leaving the Sharingan at what it was.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and smirked suddenly as gray and white lightning appeared in his left hand (Chidori).

"Bull shit, Sasuke! If you don't stop this I will!" " _Dammit, You give me no choice!_ " Yelled the blonde hero frustrated by the stupidity of his best friend.

"Let see about that Dope!" Shouted Sasuke in an evil tone and began to charge by jumping serving his humanoid wings as a flying support. Causing Naruto also to jumps from where he is to counter Sasuke Jutsu with his purple Rasengan.

As both Shinobi are flying or jumps toward each other. Sasuke flying toward Naruto do not Notice that several shadows appear in the water near the waterfall.

When They were about to confront their Jutsu, the Shadows violently came out of the water,

jumping into the air below where is situated Sasuke. And what comes out of the water is revealed to be Naruto Shadow Clones. First, one managed to catch the legs of the Uchiha preventing the boy from continuing his course with his Chidori.

The rest of clones take their kunai with small papers bomb and all plant them directly under Sasuke demonic wings destroying them by the small explosions they caused, making the Uchiha boy scream in pain, and to lose his focus on his Chidori. Wich, it reduces its power.

As the clones managed to destabilize Sasuke, Naruto continues his charge while reducing the power of Rasengan because unlike Sasuke, He refuses to kill his friend. _He shouts as he plants the Rasengan on the Uchiha's shoulder "_ _ _ **Rasengan!**__ _"._

But when Sasuke got hit on his shoulder by the Rasengan, somehow in a last effort Sasuke managed to refocus his chakra and robust his Chidori and to plant it to Naruto's chest for the second time in this fight.

But when Naruto Rasengan hit him. Sasuke is thrown violently against the wall of the valley rock far from his opponent, fell to the ground and lost consciousness in defeat.

While Naruto on the other hand. Managed to land on his feet to the ground, opposite Sasuke position. He then looks his unconscious friend while putting his hands to his wounded chest, blocking the blood coming out from it.

As Naruto returns to his normal form, He smiles and says. "Damn, you were a pain in the ass, but I'm glad that I managed to save you, even if you don't want me to." And with that, He passes out.

20 minutes after the battle.

After the battle, their Sensei Kakashi Hatake accompanied by Pakku his summoning shinobi dog arrives at the valley.

Kakashi has silver-bristly hair, often pointed to the dark gray eyes on the left, and usually a relaxed expression and heavily covered. His reason to come here is to save both his student hoping that nothing bad happened between the two of them. As he arrives and his eyes widening seeing what happened to the valley.

"What happened here?" The Jonnin says to himself as he looks around hoping to find his students.

"I don't know but I can see that was one hell of a fight." said the dog while sniffing the air to find the boys scent. Suddenly Pakku stops, look down at the bottom of the statues and informed Kakashi in a worried tone. "Wait, I got them, hurry because I also smell a lot of blood."

When Kakashi looks at the feet of the monumental statue. He widens his eyes as he finds both boys lay down unconscious on the ground. So he made a shadow clone and rushes to his students with Pakku following them.

When They land next to the two boys, The gray hair shinobi and his clone check their pulse and thanks to the sky. _"Thank kami They're alive."_

But Kakashi flinches a little in choc when he notices the bloody injure holes on Naruto chest he turns. Seeing them he turns his head in the direction of his shadow clone who is next to the raven boy checking him.

Knowing the origin of Naruto injured. His eyes change to sadness as he continues to look the unconscious Sasuke and order Pakku. _"Why Sasuke. Why... I didn't teach you the Chidori so you can use it against your comrade and friend...(sighed) "_ better bring them back to the village, they both need medical attention immediately. Pakkun you go ahead and warns the village about our arrival _."_

"Got it." _said the dog as he starts to move ahead at full speed._

With that, the jonin and his shadow clone take the two boys carefully and went back home not knowing that they are being observed by a person of black and white.

Later at the main gate of Konoha

When Kakashi and his group arrived in front of the open gate he finally sees the Godaime Hokage with some ANBU and medic-nins waiting for them.

Tsunade is a blond with medium-length hair tied by two ponytails in the back and two shorter fringes that frame her. She wears a blue trouser, heeled sandals showing the top of her feet, red nail varnish, a green jacket with the Kage Kanji. When she is seen it is estimated that she is a young woman of twenty years, WRONG! You see she's like that because she uses the powerful genjutsu on herself to make her appearance look younger.

When The leader of the village notice Kakashi and the boys, She smiles for a moment at them seeing that the mission is a success. But It quickly disappears and her eyes go wide when she finds that Naruto is cover with a lot of blood.

She began to panic mentally because She doesn't want to see someone precious to her die. For kami sake, she just begins to admit considering his secret godson as her grandson, even if she refuses to admit around her. Then she snaps out of herself and begins to order her man. "Medic team take the boys to the hospital and prepare the operating room immediately !"

The medics nod and take both boys away, she turns to the ANBU agents who are standing next to her. "ANBU, I want you and your team to go to the hospital to guard Sasuke Uchiha and to protect Naruto Uzumaki and if anything happens to any of them, you will be executed, do you understand?"

The ANBUs nodded and disappears in one second, leaving the Hokage by herself.

"This is really not my day." She sighed to herself.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound on the day of the mission.

Late in the evening at the Hyuuga compound inside at one of the bedrooms, We can see a girl the same age as our young hero with dark blue hair and light skin.

Her name is Hinata Hyuga, she is the eldest daughter of the clan leader. And right now she's in tears, sitting on her bed with her forehead on her knees and her back against the wall.

She is like that because when she heard words about the rescue mission the girl has gone to The Hokage asked her to let her participate in the mission but She was denied because her cousin Neji Hyuga was already on it.

Which caused her to be even more worried in tears about her friends, even more, in particular, Naruto. Since she loves him for years. Since they were six. But unfortunately, Naruto doesn't know about her feelings because he's so dense.

As she waits for them to return, she whispers silently to herself before she finally falls to sleep. "Please, Naruto-kun come back safe."

Meanwhile at Otogakure

Orochimaru, leader of the hidden village of Otogakure and S class criminal is on his throne trying to rest from the body transfers He just did in urgent.

But instead, he is in anger as he unleashes his rage against his right man Kabuto who just given the bad news to his master about Sasuke while one of his knees to the ground.

"What do you mean they failed their mission !" Yelled Orochimaru frustrated from the failure and death of the sound four and Kimimaro.

"I'm truly sorry of their failure Master. It seems they have underestimated their opponents and We also didn't take a count that Shinobi from the sand village would help them against our forces. What is your attention now?" asked Kabuto who is still on his knees in front of his master.

"Prepare the troops We going to re-attack Konoha in a few weeks." ordered Orochimaru.

"But master, we still haven't recovered the loss of your force since the attack against the leaves village." stated Kabuto.

"I don't care! Take half of the test subject from the Northern Hideout They are just pawns for battle. I will do everything to have what I want! So do as I say, Kabuto!" Yelled the snake sannin.

"Understood Orochimaru-sama." With a bow, Kabuto then left the room. Leaving his master who is beginning to laugh like a madman.

Two days later, in the morning with Hinata.

It's been two days since the success of the mission but no of the public know yet. As Hinata starts to get out of her sleep, she dressed up and went to the dining hall for breakfast.

When she arrives at the dining room. The young girl sees two members of her family. The first person she sees is her father Hiashi Hyuga leader of the Hyuuga clan. He is a man long black hair and white eyes feature of all the members of his clan, he normally wears a very traditional loose-fitting dress with a coat.

Next, to him, is her little sister Hanabi. A little girl has black hair with long fringes on both sides of her face, with a long lock falling over her face. She also has white eyes.

"Hello, one-chan, did you sleep well?" Hanabi greeted her sister.

"I'm...ok, thank ….you." responded Hinata as she is trying to keep her smile.

"Good to hear that you're well my daughter. Anyway, I got news about Neji, I heard last night." said the girls' father.

"What is it …... oto-sama ?" asked Hinata.

"It seems that your cousin (Neji) and his team managed to succeed their mission by saving the Uchiha from his captors." Hiashi began to explain to his daughters.

From her father's words, Hinata's heart begins to beat faster as She starts to think about the blonde she loves but then she is also starting to worry about him and their friends.

So she decides to question her father. "Are they all right Oto-sama?".

"Hmm, it seems that I heard, there were some serious fights against the kidnappers but They have all did manage to defeat them all with no casualties on their side. But most of the team got seriously injured except for their captain Shikamaru Nara. I do hope lord Hokage will manage to heal them. Certainly, Uzumaki since he the one who is in the most critical state." resumed Hiashi.

Hinata was calm during her father's explanation but began to panic in her when she heard about Naruto's situation.

"WHAT! Sorry, oto-sama but I have to go now, bye father, bye Hanabi" Hinata excuse to her family while leaving the room at full speed.

"Daughter!?" exclaimed Hiashi in choc and confused by her daughter eldest sudden action.

When Hinata left the room. Hiashi speaks to his other daughter while still looking at the door. "This is unusual. She was so calm for a second ago."

"I know, Oto-sama, I noticed she started to panic when you mentioned Uzuma..." stated Hanabi but stops her sentence and widen her eyes when she realizes who Uzumaki was. Because she has, after all, read her sister secret diary.

"Holy BEEP! no way!" Shouted Hinabi.

"LANGUAGE!" Hiashi scolds his daughter.

"Sorry Oto-sama" apologized the little girl.

Later at the village hospital

Arriving at the hospital with a white flower and sunflower bouquet she bought as she was on her way. Hinata went to the reception and ask the receptionist. "Excuse me miss... can you tell me, what is Naruto Uzumaki's room please ?"

When the receptionist sees and heard the girl in front of her desk, she said in a fake kind expressing hiding the spiteful one about Naruto."Sorry Hyuga-san, the boy is not allowed to have visitors."

'But why?' Hinata asked choc by the receptionist answer.

"I'm not allowed to say and if it's was possible, I will not allow it for this demon. So leave if you would mind." explained the receptionist in a nasty tone.

"HOW CAN DO YOU THAT? IT'S NOT FAIR !" protested the poor girl. " _Demon?_ "

"What's not fair?" said a feminine voice.

Hearing the voice, Hinata and the receptionist turn behind the girl to discover Tsunade. Who has her arms crossed over her chest, while she frowns and showing her authority aura towards the receptionist and Hinata.

"Hokage-sama. (Hinata greet Her leader as she bows toward the Hokage.) She refuses... to let me see ...Naruto-Kun... and she doesn't want to tell me why?" explained Hinata as she tries to keep her tears to her eyes.

"Yes, It's true visits are not allowed." said Tsunade but stop when she notice Hinata lower her head in sadness. "But as It's you I think I can allow for once."

"So... can I... really see... Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the leader of the village.

"Of course, you can see him, his room is number 306 second floor, but.." Tsunade smiled at the girl, but disappear.

" (sigh) I have to inform you, while we did manage to save him, unfortunately, he is in a coma and will not wake up at least a week." Tsunade finished as she looks Hinata with sadness.

When Hinata heard about Naruto's condition. At first, Hinata was happy thanks to the Hokage and doctors who managed to save Naruto, but she becomes sad because the one she loves actual situation.

Noticing the girl sadness, Tsunade go one knee in front of Hinata, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder and speak in a calm tone. "Look. I know it's sad, but he's alright, you can only see him today, he needs rest. ok. I also think you should visit Kiba with your teammate Shino with of course your sensei (Kurenai). Now go he waiting for you."

With that Hinata thanked the Hokage with a smile and leave the two adults toward Naruto's room.

When the girl finally left, Tsunade turns her attention the receptionist who began to tremble in fear as She sees the deadly glare of the Hokage.

"Now What I gonna do with you? Because I don't really like the way you have called Naruto." said Tsunade while cracking her knuckles.

Later in Naruto's room at the hospital.

When Hinata enters the room, she notices that Naruto was the only occupant among the empty beds in the room.

At this point, she begins to walk towards the sleeping the blonde hair patient. Reaching to the bed and seeing the boy she loves, in a coma state, with a calm expression. She emits a little smile.

She put the flower bouquet in a glass vase situated on a little table beside the bed. After doing that, Hinata sat herself to a chair near the bed and began to speak hoping to reach Naruto even in a coma state as she gently holds his hand.

Over the hours passed and many words spoken by the girl in a way. Hinata decides to approach Naruto's unconscious ears and begins to whisper. "Naruto-kun please... come back... please come back to us, for our friends like Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of us are waiting, please come back to me... I love you Naruto-Kun."

And with that in a bold move, she moves and gently kisses Naruto cheek. Causing her skin to turn red before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

In the meantime in Naruto's mind.

In a dark sewer, we find Naruto lying on the water surface until a huge roar is heard from an enormous dark and golden cage near him.

 **"Pathetic, even with the use of my power you couldn't kill this insolent Uchiha brat."** snarled a dark voice.

When the boy heard the dark voice, He stands up and sees behind the golden barre of the cage a giant red fox with nine tails. He smiles and says to the creature inside. "I don't care. I know the mission is a success and I believe it. I even bet that I and the team are at the hospital right now."

 **"Well, I guess you are right about this. For once brat..."** **responded the annoyed Kyūbi because Naruto is telling the truth.**

"So. Now, why I am here?" asked Naruto to the demon with his arms crossed.

 **"Brat. You are here because you are still injured caused by these Chidori attack from the Uchiha shit and your body is suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion. So for the time being you are in a coma while my chakra healing the rest of the wounds on your body. So rest got it!"** Explained the fox to his host with no concern for him.

"Why do you care so much?" Naruto frowns at the giant beast.

" **I do not care you shit little Human. Because if you died, I died. Got it.** " explained the fox.

"That so. You know what it's ok, I bet everybody must be visiting me right now. Believe it! " exclaimed Naruto with enthusiasm.

 **"Well, sorry to disappoint you, actually I'm not, but it seems that no one has visited you yet since you got at the hospital." Kyuubi gives, razor teeth smirk to his jailor. Wich cause to Naruto to glare at it.**

The boy was about to respond. But he stops when suddenly, he began to smell an odor of lavender and then felt a gentle, warm pressure on his right hand. He says to himself. "Hey, What's going on with my hand?"

At the moment one of Kyuubi's Eyebrow lifts. **"Well, it's interesting, it seems that there is finally someone coming to visit you."**

"Really, who?" asked Naruto.

 **"Nope. Not telling you meat bag."** replied the nine tails who decided to be a dick.

"WHY YOU !" Naruto was about to shout at his tenant when he hears now a soft and feminine voice to his attention.

"Please... come back Naruto-kun... please come back to us, for our friends like Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of us are waiting, please come back to me... I love you Naruto-Kun." Said the unknown gentle voice.

Then Naruto eyes went wide and blushed like Habanero (don't know why :)) as He starts to feel another warm sensation but on his cheek. While still smelling the lavender odor.

"What the hell just happened ?" exclaimed a red face Naruto.

 **"Good for you. It seems that this girl just confesses her feeling toward you and kiss you on your cheek as a bonus."** **The demon comically said behind his bar.**

"Do you know her? Please tell me her name." pleaded the blonde hair kid.

" **Nope figure that yourself."** Kyuubi refuses to respond like a dick once again as he go to sleep.

 _"_ OHH COME ON!" Shouted Naruto. So after few minutes yelling to catch the fox attention. Frustrate By the refusal of fox, Naruto abandoned, for now, and leave to the opposite direction of the cage to sleep somewhere else.

A week later at the hospital in Naruto room.

For the rest of the week, while his body was resting with the help of the demon and the Hokage and her doctors of the hospital.

In his mind, Naruto has tried to figure out who was the girl who has confesses her feeling without Kyuubi's help who still refused to talk to the boy.

First, he knows the fact that this person is a girl. Thank god he said to himself. He also knows the fact that she wasn't Sakura because he heard her name during the confession but in the end, he still couldn't figure who it was.

Now coming out of his coma, Naruto starts to slowly open his eyelids and sees a white ceiling and figure he is indeed at the hospital, but already knew where He is from the demon words a few days before.

Looking around his room while sitting on his bed, Naruto sees the door of his room opening up to reveal a nurse who is here to check on him.

When she sees the boy conscious now, she smiles and said. "Oh, morning sleepy head. Don't move I have to inform Lady Tsunade that you are awake now." With that, she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

A moment later in the same room the door got opens again but revealing Tsunade

instead with behind her is Kakashi his sensei for team 7 reading his favorite orange book in his hand. Seeing them, Naruto greets them happily. "Hi Kakashi-Sensei, Hi BA-CHAN!"

Kakashi smile under his smack as he greets in return his student by waving at him. "Hello, Naruto, how are you feeling?"

Naruto didn't have the time to respond when the Hokage hit on top of the boy's head while yelling at him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, BRAT! YOUR RECKLESS IDIOT!"

"OUCH! THAT Hu..." Naruto tries to protest but he is cut off when Tsunade begins to hug him like a mother who nearly lost her son. As she hugs him, whisper to Naruto ears. "Don't you ever do that again."

Minutes later when they broke the hug Naruto asked her. "So, when can I get out of here because I don't want to miss training and go back to my shinobi duty?"

But he didn't receive a direct response but a silence instead from the adults.

"What, did I say? Something wrong?" asked now the confused young Shinobi in bed.

"No. Naruto listen there's some news, one is good and…... one's not good both concerning you." Tsunade begins to explain.

"What's it's baa-chan?" asked Naruto who's starting to worry.

"Well, the good news that you can go back home in one week in the meantime you will stay here and rest." said Tsunade while smiling a little.

"Really that awesome." said Naruto now with enthusiasm causing Tsunade and Kakashi to chuckled little at Naruto antic.

But the atmosphere quickly changes back into silent as Naruto asks. "Wait, a bad one?"

From that, Tsunade changes her gentle tone to another which is a mixture of sadness for Naruto and anger for other reason. "Yes, Naruto. You see after we have dealt with you and your teammates' injuries, the council had an urgent meeting and they decided to remove you of the Shinobi program."

"Wait but that's mean." said Naruto with eyes wide in choc.

"Yes, Naruto, the days go out of the hospital you will be no longer be a shinobi." said Kakashi.

"WHAT! Why have They done that? I didn't do anything wrong. We Succeeded the mission by bringing the teme back to the village, why!?" Naruto reacted badly.

"I'm sorry, tried to stop them but I couldn't manage them. I'm truly sorry..." Tsunade began to explain what happened days ago.

 **Flashback two days after the rescue mission.**

At the council chamber.

In the village council room, there are all clan heads like Hiashi of the Hyuga, Shikaku of the Nara, Chozo Akimichi and other clans, They're also the civilian council members like Saiki Hanuro (Sakura's Aunt) head of the civil Affairs Business in Konoha and the two village elders and many civil members.

All setting on their chair waiting for the Hokage to arrive. Speak of the devil, Tsunade arrive as she burst through the door entrance. Showing angry expression on her face to all of the council.

"What's the meaning of this?! And why there is a reunion of the council without my authorization ?!" Tsunade finished her angry exclamation by slamming her hands on the table creating crack on it.

When She asked with her arms cross to her chest. A frail, old man with a cane to the side of the chair.

He has black, shaggy hair, and his right eye is bandage with an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wears a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. With the robe conceals his right arm which is also bandages.

The man stands up and begins to speak to Tsunade. "We are here because we need to discuss what happened during Sasuke Uchiha rescue mission."

"And why's that is concerning you? Danzo Shimura." The Hokage glares at Danzo as she sits on her chair.

"It is a concern for me and the village since I'm the head of the Shimura clan, member of the council and citizen of Konohamaru." said Danzo.

As the Hokage is still glaring at him. Danzo continues while taking out documents of his coat. "We just received the medical report given by the head doctor of the Konoha hospital. This report shows the details of the many injuries Uchiha has suffered because of the action, caused by the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki."

"And how did you get your hands on this report without my authorization?! " demanded Tsunade as she slams again her hand on the council table furiously, adding her killing intent toward the old scar man.

"It was a demand from the council and authorized by the fire daimyo himself, Tsunade-sama. It's necessary for what we are going to discuss." argued one of the elders.

Seeing that the argument between them have no end Danzo decide to speak about the report. "In the reports, it shows us that Sasuke Uchiha suffers multiple fractures in his body and internal damages.".

"Well, with all due respect ... ... he did indeed refuse to come back, so force was needed." said, Shikaku Nara Head of the Nara clan, while looking annoyed at Danzo.

"Yes it is true, but not of his own free will, he was controlled by Orochimaru curse seal." protested one civilian member.

"I doubt that the case." Tsunade mumbled in disagreement.

"But Sasuke Uchiha is not the person we should focus for the moment because, in the medical report, the doctors have found red demonic chakra residue in his injuries." reported Danzo, showing no emotion in his tone.

From this information, each person in the room has their eyes widened in choc and began to panic, except for Tsunade who frown as she already knew the content.

From that, the civilians begin to yells. "What are you saying!? The demon used his devil power against one of the Shinobi of our village!"

"I propose we execute that thing immediately!" Shouted another civilian member.

"I agree, soon we kill it, the better is for everyone." agreed another civilian.

"I think we should exile the Kyuubi from the village!" One, suggest.

Suddenly, the civilian members start to feel an enormous killing attempt from the Hokage, herself glaring at them.

"Are you out of your mind you can't punish or and execute a fellow Shinobi for doing his duty and if you ever call Naruto Uzumaki, a demon one more time, you will regret it." she warned them in pure rage.

Every member in the room starts whispering until Danzo start to speak again. "I propose, we remove Uzumaki from the Shinobi program and put him under constant surveillance of ANBUs."

"I agree with your proposal Shimura Danzo, but I think we should seal his chakra for safety." proposed Hiashi Hyuga (Hinata Father).

"I do not agree with you, it's too dangerous if we seal his chakra system this could affect the demonic seal on him." Lied Danzo who thought in his head. " _After this, I will take (force) the demon holder under my wing and made him the perfect weapon for the village._ "

"Now should process the Jinchūriki judgment." said Danzo. To only cause Tsunade and the head clan reacts badly to Danzo proposition.

"What!? You can't-do that He is the most loyal Shinobi of his generation and you want to punish him because he injured your precision Uchiha." Argued Chōza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan.

"I agree, you are all stupid. I Hokage oppose this!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"Yes, we can and you can't say anything because we all know how close you are with Naruto Uzumaki and you cannot oppose this because this meeting is held by the demand of the council itself." said Danzo taking advantage of this opportunity to put his authority.

"And why Kakashi Hatake is not here. he is Naruto and Sasuke sensei and captain. I thought he would give us some information about his two pupils." said Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan.

"He not here because we think that his opinion would not help. seeing how close he is to them." Homura Mitokado one of the two elders explained to the group.

From that Danzo start to speak "It is so who is in favor of removing Uzumaki from the Shinobi program?"

Minutes later when the votes are done, the result shows all 12 civilians, Danzo, the two elders, the head of the Kumara clan and even Hiashi voted for it.

Not because He considers Naruto as the demon. No, he voted for it because he did not like Naruto attention toward the Caged Bird seal. And knowing Naruto real origins He knew that Naruto had the potential to become the Hokage one day. As the Kumara, they were bribed to do so.

While the other heads of the shinobi clan and Tsunade voted against it. Which resulted in 16 in favor against 8 in favor of Naruto punishment.

"So it is decided. Naruto Uzumaki will be removed from the Shinobi program and will be placed under surveillance for an indefinite period. I also suggest that we wait until the end of the week for the situation to calm down before that the decision taken is revealed to the public." said Danzo.

 _ _"Dammit, it this is not good I have warned Jiraiya. Shit, where is this old pervert? When you need him!"__ Thought The Hokage angrily as she left the council room with the clan head that was against it not happy with the result.

 **End of Flashback**

After hearing what happen, Naruto lowers his head as he looks at the blanket of his bed and asks calmly with a sad smile. "So what now?"

 **Not expecting to see the boy so calm Tsunade smile back at him and take a small deep breath and speak.** "For now, you need to rest that the most important. We will deal with this problem afterward. I will warn your friend that they can visit you If they can or if you want to. Ok."

"Ok, wait what do you mean if they can?" asked Naruto confused.

"Well you see during your mission Neji and Chōji got critically injured but both were successfully healed. Kiba and Akamaru just got moderate injuries. And Shikamaru is the one with the lest injuries." explained the Hokage.

"Whew, I'm glad they're fine." said Naruto happy to heard for his friends and teammate.

"And what happened to Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"For now, Sasuke is still in his room healing since he has woken yet. Under strict surveillance. Then will be under house arrest." explained Kakashi.

"That good to hear, even if he a dumass, Sasuke is still m friend and I hope will be ok." said Naruto which causes the two smile at the boy.

 _"Good heart like his father._ " thought Tsunade.

" _Even what happened, he still considers Sasuke has his friend. Sensei and Kushina would be so proud of their child._ " happily thought Kakashi.

Then Naruto notices the flowers in the vase on the table situated his bed. "Hey, can I ask a question, do you know where these flowers are coming from?"

"Oh.. the flowers, I think they are coming from a secret admirer," Tsunade decided to tease him.

"Really! please tell me !" pleaded Naruto wanting to knows who it is.

"Sorry, I forgot her name but for now, forget the flowers you need to rest OK." She lied and ordered him.

"Ohh come on !" comically protested Naruto causing The other occupants to chuckles from his reaction.

After he chuckles, Kakashi decides to speak to him. "Naruto I want to apologize for everything. I neglected training you and Sakura. This was a mistake if I haven't taught Sasuke the Chidori all of this wouldn't happen. You have to know I didn't have a choice with the fight against Gaara and his tail beast power."

"It's okay sensei. You haven't done on purpose You thought doing the right." smiled Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto. know that I will be sensei for you and Sakura." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, but I have to be shinobi so you can train me." said Naruto.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary. I will find a way to get the shinobi license back, ok." said Tsunade trying to reassure him when She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks, Baa-chan, Now if you can excuse me, I would like to sleep." Said the young boy politely.

"Of course, see you soon brat." Said Tsunade while both adults leave the room to let Naruto rest.

Later during the week that Naruto was resting. He got the visit of many of his friends. Like in the begin it's was Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune to check his health regularly.

Later during the week while Naruto was resting. He got the visit of his friends. In the begin it's was Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune to check his health regularly. Then it was Iruka, Naruto academic teacher acting like his big brother by scolding him for being reckless but hug him as he was glad that Naruto is ok.

Of course, he also has a visit from Konohamaru and his friends accompanied by his instructor Ebisu. All happy to see him. When the trio except for Ebisu eagerly asked their "boss" how he succeeded in his mission. Naruto explained to them that he was not allowed to tell them causing the children to pout.

Then it was some of his friends turn like Shikamaru, Team Gai (minus Neji). Asuma and Kurenai. Finally to his surprise was Gaara and his siblings, come to visit him.

When they all visited the young hero they all express their anger against the unjust decision of the council. Even Gaara proposes to Naruto that he will be welcome to Sunagakure in open arms but Naruto gently declined, saying that he doesn't want to cause any problem for his friend and the hidden sand village.

The only persons who didn't come were Sakura, Ino too preoccupied about Sasuke. His friends that participated in the mission like Kiba, Choji, and Neji because They were still at the hospital as patients. _Sasuke still being in coma and detention and Surprisingly Hinata but he was informed by Kurenai that the girl couldn't come because she was forced to stay home for clan matters._

Unfortunately, during his week recovery, the problem began to rise for Naruto as some of the council members had the brilliant idea to reveal Naruto secret about the Kyuubi. When they announced our boy hero punishment to all of the public included the younger generation.

Which caused a lot problem for Naruto but lucky for the boy, this didn't change Naruto friends' opinions and they stayed loyal except some like Kiba, Ino and another from Konoha. But this, Naruto doesn't know about that yet.

A week later.

Now fully healed and authorized by Tsunade to leave his room. As Naruto came out of the hospital, He decides to have a walk around the village for fresh up his mind before going home. This decision will be a mistake.

As he walks in the street, he starts to feel the dark and means looks from the adults likes he used to receive before.

But now, he sees not only that the adults were looking at him as the demon, now it is the younger generation turn to do the same thing. With no dare attention against our hero because they think they will end up like the Uchiha or worse.

From the outside, Naruto didn't show any sign of hurting emotion as he put his fake smile, but on the inside, he is suffering even more than before.

From the hateful whispers from the crowd, he hears "Demon" or "be careful there's the demon on his way." and more insult in his regard.

Hearing enough, Naruto decides to go to his favorite place at Ichiraku Ramen the only peoples who still accept him as Naruto Uzumaki and not the demon.

In front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Naruto was about to enter the Ramen stand but stop as he sees and recognizes a familiar figure with pink hairs and red clothes who is a few heads of him.

"Hi, Sakura-chan how are you?" Naruto greeted his crush happily. But instead, what he hopes for is the opposite.

"Shut up, don't you dare Sakura-chan after what you did to Sasuke-kun and our village!" screeched Sakura.

"But what are you talking about? I brought Sasuke home as I promised." responded Naruto still in shock from his crush at burst.

"Don't even reply to me Kyuubi, We all know who you are." spate the pink hair girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I NOT THE DEMON!" Naruto started to argue.

"Even if it's true. Aunty Saiki was right about you, you are still a monster. She told me if I kill you right now, no one will care. I even bet it will be a favor for all of us." said Sakura as She pulls out a kunai from her holster ready to stab Naruto still in choc and paralyzed from Her hateful words.

 **She was about to hurt Naruto when suddenly They both hears someone shout.** ** _"Kagemane no Jutsu ( Shadow Possession Jutsu)"_**

As they heard Sakura is stopped, limit paralyze. When She realize that It's from behind, She struggles to turn behind and see at the corner of her eye. They discover Choji a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward

Chōji wears a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green and white shirt, with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wears black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector in styles in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

The other person is Shikamaru a boy from the clan Nara with shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm. He also flak chunin jacket over this usual clothing. Now he is on his knees doing a Shadow Manipulation against Sakura.

 **Still doing his jutsu, Shikamaru speaks in a neutral tone. "What a drag, Sakura, can you tell me why you are attacking a Konoha citizen?"**

"I am doing my duty as a Shinobi by getting rid of the danger." said Sakura before she is cut her off by Shikamaru.

 _"_ Sorry, but what I see is my friend Naruto Uzumaki and if you continue to attack him I will make sure you never able to walk again." Shikamaru warned her in a neutral tone with a killing intent toward her. While Choji glare at the girl.

When the pink girl felt the killing intent, she decides to stop her action and began to leave after Shikamaru released but before leaving, she stops, glances at them one last time to make a warning.

"Whatever, soon or later, it and you demon lovers will be finished. It just a matter of time."

With Sakura out their sight, Shikamaru with Choji walks up toward Naruto who is now on his knees.

"Hey, Naruto are you alright ?" asked the Nara.

"You okay buddy?" Choji asks as he extended his hand to Naruto for the purpose to help him get back on his feet.

"Yeah, thanks, Choji and you too Shika." Naruto thanks them as he stands up to his feet.

"No problem, Naruto just know we are your friends and there still people who think you are not the Kyuubi," said Choji giving Naruto a positive smile.

"What a drag, I still can't believe they punish you without and against the Hokage's accord. Some of them must have something in their mind but still, if you need help, just ask ok?" said Shikamaru while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks." Said Naruto with his foxy smile.

"You're welcome. We're friends after all." smiled Choji.

"Naruto ..." Shikamaru re-catching Naruto attention.

"Yeah?" said Naruto.

"Well sorry to tell you that, but I think you should avoid Kiba, Ino and be careful with Shino." The pineapple head Chūnin warned Naruto in a serious tone.

"Why?" Naruto asks his friend confuses by the warning.

"Because I think you should know Kiba hate you now. Because what happened to his dad on the day of the Kyuubi attack. If he sees you now, He would try to kill you since everybody found out You got the Kyuubi sealed inside you." stated Shikamaru.

"Whoa, but what it has to do with the fox?" asked Naruto.

"Well because Kiba's dad got killed by the same fox 13 years ago." Replied Choji.

"Shit, and why Ino and Shino? I never knew Shino hates me." Naruto stunned about that.

"Well, Ino is still a trouble fangirl for Sasuke for the moment, but I hope she will change when she got older and for Shino, I'm not sure since he haven't come back of from his trip with dad and They don't come back for another week. Just be careful, ok man." Shikamaru explains.

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind." said Naruto.

"No problem Naruto. Hey, how about you eat with us?" proposed Choji.

"Sure why not." Naruto accepted.

With that, the three of them enter the stand to eat. When they enter they welcome by Ayame a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. wearing a white kitchen robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandana.

"Hello and welcome to Ramen Ichiraku." She greets them at the counter.

"Hello." said two of the boys at the same time.

"Hi, Ayame nee-chan," said Naruto with enthusiasm.

"Naruto-kun, welcome back, I'm so happy that you are alright. I heard about the mission." exclaimed Ayame by hugging her surrogate little brother.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan." Thanked Naruto.

"Your welcome. Hey, Dad guesses who is back." Ayame called her father.

From that, a man called Teuchi to come out of his kitchen revealing to be a jovial man with tan skin, dark gray hair. He wears a kitchen uniform. When He sees his favorite customers he smiles and said with happiness. "Ah, Naruto welcome back. It's good to see you. "

"It's good to see you too, old man." said Naruto smiling at the cooker happy to see that he is still welcome.

"Naruto... I'm truly sorry what is happening to you." Ayame apologized.

"It's alright. It's just happened." said Naruto calming her.

"I still can't believe they did that to you. The most loyal Shinobi I ever met!" Teuchi exclaimed his anger against the heads of the village.

"True even our parents were against the decisions." agreed Shikamaru with Choji nodded in agreement.

"It's fine, Baa-chan told me She will find a way to bring back Shinobi license. See everything will come in no time." Naruto reassured them but They all see in his eyes that He is depressed.

Seeing the ambiance dropping off, Ayame decide to take their commands. "So boys, what can get for you?" asked Ayame ready to write down their commands.

"For me, three bowls of miso ramen please." respond Choji.

"I guess I will take one chicken." said Shikamaru.

"I will take only one miso ramen, please." simply asks Naruto only to cause everybody in the restaurant to stop and look at him completely stunned in choc.

Realizing the silence around him Naruto says. "What?"

"Nothing." They all said at the same time going back to what they are doing with worried in their thought about her blonde friend.

After a few minutes, Ayame comes back with the bowls and serve them to the clients. While consuming their meal or working.

While consuming their meal or working. They have differences though about Naruto to their surprise is eat slowly. Except for Choji who is too focused on savoring his three bowls of ramen.

 _"_ _Poor Naruto-kun. He must be in pain right now._ _"_ said Ayame in her head.

 _"_ _Omk, I'm ruined!_ _"_ Teuchi crying mentally while cooking when he saw Naruto eating little.

 _"_ _How troublesome._ _"_ Thought The lazy Nara Chunin while looking at his blonde friend at corners of his eye.

When Naruto finishes his meal, he looks down at the bottom the bowl of his ramen then he stood up and thanks them. "Thank you for the meal but I think I will return to my place. See you later guys."

"Wait you're leaving?" Asked Choji surprises because Naruto only took one bowl.

"Sorry man, I'm tired right now, maybe next time. And thanks for the Ramen. Old man and Ayame-nechan." Naruto excused himself smiling at his friends before he leaves the place.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. Please take care of yourself." said Ayame with her father behind the girl nodding toward Naruto.

When Naruto left them. Choji confuses look Shikamaru and asks him because of the look his friend. "Hey, you alright Shikamaru?"

"Yes, I'm alright, but Naruto isn't, I can see he's in pain inside." Responded Shika.

"Yeah your right, do you think we should do something?" Choji asks his friend.

"No. At least not now I think we should leave him some time for himself." suggested the Nara with the other occupants who are still sad about Naruto.

Later in the evening

Naruto arrives at his flat but with his thought in a conflict between the hatred of his village and by the sudden betrayal of Sakura which effects deeply. But he is happy to hear they're still friends who still consider him as the boy they appreciate and love.

When he was about to enter his home, he saw the door of his flat got destroyed for the first time since he became a shinobi. Naruto enters his flat by pushing what left of the door and see the inside of his home is dilapidated.

His furniture was destroyed, the wall of his home was covered in words in red paint with insults like the words demon, fox, die, scum.

As he got inside, Naruto went in the middle of the main room fall on his knees, then he tries to remember the good of his life, for example, when he was talking with his grandfather figure (third Hokage), when he was doing his pranks with or without his friends, the times at Ichiraku and the night he becomes a genin, even remember the time when he was 6 years old, he saved a cute girl from bullies at winter time.

Then he remembers the pain of his life, the time of solitude, of childhood, the beating the insult after that he remembers the mockery from his classmates especially Sakura, he wonders how he got himself a crush on her, the treason from Mizuki when he tricked him to steals the scroll of forbidden jutsu and told him that he was the Fox, the time Sasuke fled the village, the worse part was Sakura's words. This has become the last straw.

Then Naruto has an epiphany. Now he is not an official Shinobi anymore. He won't able to get any training from his sensei legally by consequence he may soon not able to defend himself soon worst his than friends hatred is that these weird dudes wearing black with red clouds will come after him again, he thought of that he could only think of one solution. He whispers to himself **"Sorry guys I'm leaving this shit hole tonight."**

* * *

 **end of prologue 1**


	2. Chapter 0

****Naruto x Hinata (later) x OC (maybe small harem)****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY**

 ** **Bijuu: talking and**** _ ** _ **thinking**_**_

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

 ** _ **Justsu**_**

 ** **Flash Back****

 **last time in shinobi Hunter**

Then Naruto has an epiphany. Now he is not an official Shinobi anymore. He won't able to get any training from his sensei legally by consequence he may soon not able to defend himself soon worst his friends from the hatred and these weird dudes wearing black with red clouds will come after him again, he thought of that he could only think of one solution. He whispers to himself **"Sorry guys I'm leaving this shit hole tonight ."**

* * *

 **Shinobi Hunter Chapter 0: the Runaway**

* * *

Night time in Konoha

This is Konohagakure no Sato or the Hidden Leaf village, one of the most powerful hidden villages in the world. The village is famous for many things. It's famous for her shinobi, powerful clans like the Uchiha for their Sharingan and their tragic fall, the Hyuuga for their Byakugan as well as other clans.

The village is also famous for its heroes or important personality as their Hokage, the three Sennin. It is also known for its cultures like carved faces of their leaders (Hokages) on a mountain, for its hot springs (With the help of a certain Sanin).

But now the village is famous for the tragic encounter against the most powerful Bijuu called the Kyuubi that happened 13 years ago. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to seal Kyuubi to a newborn baby named, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto becomes the first official jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails (the third in secret).

Many ninjas died defending the village, and a large number of survivors accused Naruto for the fox's actions. For years Naruto has been badly treated by the villagers. He was insulted, beaten, lied, misguided by the teachers at the academy except for Iruka. But even to have endured all these horrors he is always willing to help others without asking for anything in return.

Not all of the village was bad, as his former teacher Iruka, there are people like at Ichiraku stand, his surrogate grandfather the third Hokage and some more. Everything had become great, when he finally became a shinobi, he made new friends like Konohamaru and his gang, Gaara and his siblings, great teachers like Kakashi and ero-sennin even if they are perverts. And to his surprise, even the people of the village started to respect him as a person.

But now Naruto has discovered that he is being punished for doing his shinobi duty. By the council who used Sasuke's injuries against our hero. But now Naruto has discovered that he is being punished for doing his shinobi duty. By the council who used Sasuke's injuries against our hero.

Shortly after his punishment, the secret that Naruto is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails was revealed to the young population by certain member thinking that since Naruto was longer a shinobi. Causing some of Naruto friends to abandon him even betraying him as Sakura who tried to kill him.

Then seeing the danger he could cause to his friends by staying at the village, he takes the decision to pick the only solution and this solution is to leave the village.

Now Naruto is on both his knees, thinking what to do and he has to make it quick before someone like the ANBU assigned to watch him. In quick thinking, he grabs one of his remaining kunai and begins to destroy the wooden floor beneath him. When he has done enough damage, he takes out the remaining damage floor, he sees a large scroll and a wooden box. He smiles remembering the purpose of these objects.

 ** **Flashback 6 years ago****

A 7-year-old blond-haired boy stood in front of a doorway with the Third Hokage next to him. The reason they are here it's because Naruto was chased out from the orphanage. When the old Hokage heard what happened to Naruto, he was royally pissed, he wanted to put Naruto back to the orphanage to give him a chance to be adopted but there is too much hatred coming from the adults in the village to do so. At this point, the old man takes the decision to give Naruto his own apartment.

"Why are we here Jiji?" asked the little boy confused at what it's going on.

"We're here because from now on this place is going to be your new home Naruto." explained the old man.

"Really!?" Said Naruto with excitement causing the old leader to chuckles but Naruto stop smiling and ask him. "But why can not I live with you Jiji?".

"It's complicated Naruto. You will understand when you are older." Explained the old man.

"Ok ..." Accepted Naruto then quickly changes his attitude as He starts to walk toward his new home. "Come on, I want to see what's inside!" causing The Hokage to chuckled as he follows him.

When they both enter Naruto new home, the young boy looks around and see new types of furniture like a new sofa, a table and new chairs and other new things. "This is awesome thank you Jiji, you're the best!" Naruto shouted in happiness as he looks around the place.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you love your gift and do not worry about rent, I took care of it and you'll get monthly allowances to cover your food expenses." Said the Hokage.

"Awesome my own home. Wait what is a rent?" Asked a confused Naruto by the word rent.

"It's ok you will learn that later. Naruto listens, I need to tell you something important." Told the Hokage.

The boy stops moving around and starts listening to his grandfather carefully, "What is it Jiji ?"

The third breathes deeply and begins to explain. " Naruto. You noticed there are a lot of people who do not like you?"

"Yeah I know, but I do not know why they do not like me." said Naruto while looking at the floor then he looks at the old man and says. "Wait! ! if that's about the pranks I will stop, I promise!"

"No Naruto, it's not your pranks that caused all of this, and I think they deserve it anyway." the leader answered with a small smile while tapping the kid head.

"Really, then why don't they like me?" Naruto demands an answer for the misfortunes he has suffered.

"I'm sorry, it's complicated and too dangerous for now, I'll tell you why later when you're older. You're okay with that Naruto?" Explained the old leader.

" …...Ok..." Naruto accepted this leader words for now.

"Now listen carefully what I'm going to say, you should not repeat it to anyone, it's an order of your Hokage, it's a matter of life and death, think of a long-term mission." He said in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded his head to say yes. Hokage begins to explain the order. "Naruto I'm old now and I do not know how many years I'll live, do you understand?" The boy looks down at his feet in sadness.

"Look, under the floor here, there is something that contains all you'll need to stay strong and to survive (equipment and food supplies)." Hokage stated. "But you should understand that you're not allowed to use them unless certain conditions are met." Naruto stays silent and continued to listen.

"Good the first condition is I'm no longer in this world, the second condition is you are no longer a shinobi or unable to become one but I doubt this will ever happen, you are a good kid." He said that while smiling at the little boy.

"And the final condition and the most important of them all is If you got these two conditions together and if you feel you and the person precious to you are in danger then you can do it, after that you have to decide where and what to do by yourself and do not tell me you plan ok, just in case. Do you accept this mission?"

Naruto stays quiet for a few second "Yes, I Naruto Uzumaki accept this mission." Naruto accepted the mission with determination in his the surrogate grandfather sees tears falling from Naruto's eyes, he dropped to his knees and hugged him and reassuring him. "Don't worry Naruto, let's hope this day will never come."

 ** **End of Flashback.****

Looking at the scroll Naruto open the wooden box and see an envelope with his name on it. He took the envelope and began to read it.

 _ _Naruto,__

 _ _If you are reading it this means I died and then you are no longer or couldn't be a shinobi of Konoha and you consider yourself or your friends and family in danger for being the jinchûriki of the Nine Tails. And the fact you know that you are the container of the nine tails.__

 _ _First I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it was for your own security because the enemy would certainly attack you or use you.__

 _ _Naruto I may tell now but I knew who are your parents and I don't like to tell you this but They both died at the of your birth protecting you and the village because they love you so much. The reason why I keep hidden it from is that they had a lot of enemies.__

 _ _And if you to know them some of your heritage are inside the scroll and the other letters inside the box and before you start doing anything stupid read them.__

 _ _Inside this scroll, you got now in your possession contains are an all arsenal of weapons like kunai, shuriken and paper bombs to last you at least 5 years. Plenty of food supplies with 300 bowls of Ramen from Ichiraku with the recipe how to cook them, don't ask how much I paid to have it and finally your heritage from your parents.__

 _ _Once more I'm sorry I hope this will help you and your start a better life out of the village. Take good care of yourself. Your Jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.__

 _ _Ps : Also you should open this scroll only after you find a safe place, ok? And do not trust the Uchiha. Except Itachi is a man of trust and honors.__

After finishing with the letter He wipes tears and says to himself, "Thanks, Jiji even in death you still try to help me." He starts to pack the rest of his things that are intact. Then he takes a paper and begins to write something on it. After that, He puts the paper in an envelope then put it inside his jacket.

When he finished he felt it was time to leave. Before leaving his apartment, He looks at it one last time as He tries to remember the good times that he lived. He takes a deep breath. "Bye sweet home."

After that, He leaves his home by the window. He climbs to the roof building of his home look at the horizon of the village as light lightning up. As He about to leave He thought that he should at least go to the training ground 44 to finish something. So He starts to jump building to building toward the forest of death.

Later in the evening.

After 30 minutes in front of one of the gates of training ground A.K.A forest of death. Naruto arrives at the place look around to see if there any guards. Seeing that there are none, he made several Shadow clones and orders them to stay hidden and to warn him just in case if one or more unwanted guest arrives.

Done with his clone He jumps over the fence and starts to go through the forest to the spot he discovered a few months ago during the chunin exams.

Later at the discovery spot.

Later, Naruto finds himself standing in front of a strange old building. It was not the first time, that Naruto came here. You see Naruto discovers the place during the second stage of the exam. since then He came back several to find a way to get inside hoping that he could find something cool to make him stronger and help to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. Progress by progress Naruto secretly investigate with his new teacher Jiraiya help by teaching about the seal technic.

Now in front of the small building, He first starts by inspecting the outside to see if anything has changed. When he did that the blond boy went to the door.

Looking at the entrance he notices that it had not been opened or used for several years as he sees the vegetation covering it.

After a final inspection, he looks at the door which is guarded by a seal. Naruto is pleased to see that it is still the same seal since he saw it last time. As he began to study sealing technic with Jiraiya-sensei from that he was very good about seals (while ignoring why and how).

When Naruto discovered the seal he studies it. He discovered that the seal came from the Third Shinobi World War.

He looked closely at the seal. After analyzing it for 20 minutes, the boy began to bite the tip of his finger to pour some blood, then make the hands of the hand seals. When he finished with his hand signs, he put his hand on the door on the seal to be precise and said. "Release."

At this moment the seal began to disappear. Seeing disappearing Naruto start to exclaim in joy. "Yes, I did it! I am the best !" When he calmed down. He decides it's time to go inside.

From then Naruto slowly opens the door just in case there are traps when he enters the blond boy sees a staircase that leads down in the darkness. Seeing that it's the only way Naruto begin to go down while closing the door behind him.

Later Naruto found himself in a dark corridor. When Naruto finished across the corridor. He noticed that it happens to be inside a large room.

While looking at the room, he sees in the center of the room there is a sort of platform with runes, the walls are all covers with a spiral symbol that we can find on the back of the shinobi uniform at Konoha.

Then he notices a safe assimilation in the wall at the other end of the room. He's about to starts walking towards but stops before taking the first step.

Because He finds that too easy and by Kakashi said. "always looking the underneath the underneath" (ps if I was wrong to tell me by private message). Then with caution, he made a hand sign and shouts. _**_**"KAI"**_**_

When the blond hero shouted the room start to changes as he assumes. He sees the explosive parchments places on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Locating all the explosive tags Naruto made a hand sign and shouts, **__**" Shadow clones Jutsu"**__**

A dozen clones appear, he ordered them "Alright, guys, you know what to do." The clones nodded and went carefully to the tags and start to deactivate the traps with caution.

30 minutes later when his clones finished with the traps in the room. Naruto starts to walks again toward the safe until he found himself in front of it. He finds the presence of a seal on it but Naruto also notice a note on top of the safe, he read it. "Only an Uzumaki can open it. If you are not you will die with the secret in this room."

His eyes widened and gulp as he read the warning. He thought, _"What did it's mean by an Uzumaki only?"_

He did not understand the meaning of this. Does that mean he came from a clan of something related to this? If it is true and the only way to confirm it and it's inside this safe in front of he takes the decision to dare and open the safe.

As Naruto is about to do it He thought he would need to use a technique to unlock it, but to his surprise, he manages to open it with ease.

He looks inside and finds several objects. He first sees a scroll with the search words marked on it, he then notices another strange object and a box next to it.

Naruto takes them out. He sat down on the floor and placed the box and object covered with a cloth beside unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

For started, he checks at the last date it was written and to his surprise that the last it was used 2 years before the Fox attacked the Village. Then for several hours without realizing the time passing by Naruto has spent reading the scroll, To his big surprise, he discovered that this place was a secret research center and was personally led by Minato Namikaze during the war.

Reading the notes, he also discovered that it was there Minato Namikaze perfected some of his own Jutsu with the help of his friend called Summer Rose. The journal explained that Summer Rose came from a country beyond the seas of elementary countries called Vale that lies among the continents of Remnant and the only fastest way to go over there with the least risk is by using the platform behind him. Which is a Platform of teleportation similar to the one of Kumo (the one seen in Shippuden).

Naruto continued and find out that as the Fourth Finished to perfect his Jutsu, He read out that Namikaze had begun to study an ancient weapon of the Uzumaki clan called Blade Hunter (Dragon Blade of Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles) with Summer Rose help.

Intrigued by the mention of the sword, He stopped reading it for a moment, put the scroll down. Take the object next to him and removes the fabric that had wrapped it. By unfolding the object he sees the blade with a blue colored with yellow marking on each side of the blade with an empty compartment in the center and a red rope for decoration.

When he finishes observing the blade, he goes back to the scroll reading it to find out more. He found that the blade got the ability to allow its wielder to perform any elemental techniques. It's said that the sword does not allow itself to be used by anybody because the user must have an incredibly high reserve of chakra in order to be able to use the blade.

It also explains to the reader how to use the blade by inserting in it compartment one of the five orbs (which they are in the boxes) of different colors all represent one element each for example red for fire, green for wind, yellow for lightning, orange for the earth, and blue for water.

When he finished, he thought to himself, " _This is so cool with this I will become stronger and I will be able to prove to everyone that I am not a demon but a hero._ "

From that, He takes the objects he has found and ranges them in his bag and ties the new weapon to his belt.

He looked around and realize something, _"Wait, how long I am here!?"_

Suddenly, flashy images start to appear in his head. These seem to show him fighting and struggling against strange people wearing a dark outfit and Anbu masks.

When he saw them, Naruto began to panic, as He doesn't know what going on, when suddenly he hears an explosion coming from outside. "What the hell it's going on !?"

 ** **"I don't know brat but I don't like this.**** **"** Kiuuby suddenly starts to speak inside his jailer's head.

"Wait, how can you able to talk to me now?" asked Naruto.

 ** **"This is not the time! And I think you should find a solution fast because these guys are coming for us !"**** stated the fox not liking what going to happen if his jailer doesn't do something.

"The fuck, what shall I do? There is only one exit and it is blocked by these temes !" Naruto shouted back.

Naruto continues to panic until the demon sealed inside of him decided once more to intervene, **"** ** **Eh kid listens !, I may have an idea. But you have to trust me.**** **"**

"Really and why do you want to help me I thought that you hate me?" Naruto asked in his head.

 ** **"Its true that I do not like you but I refuse to be taken and being used again against my will."**** Said the fox.

"Ok, I'm listening." The blond replied. Kyuubi began explaining his plan ** **"You see that platform over there?**** **"** Naruto nodded.

" **It's a teleportation Jutsu platform as it's written in the notes. Am I right?** " The boy nods again.

 **"** ** **Use it**** " Finished Kyuubi.

"What! are your nuts!" Naruto yells.

 ** **"No kid, listen, you want to start a new life."**** "Yes, but..." **"** ** **No, but me! If you are worried about the chakra, don't, For once I Kyubi authorize you to use mine.**** **"** Argued Kyubi.

"Okay let's do it dattebayo!" Naruto said.

 ** **"Wait before that, place some explosive tags. I do not want these guys to follow us."**** Naruto listened to the fox and placed explosive tags all over the room.

After finishing with the tags, he positioned himself on the platform. Suddenly an explosion was heard from the entrance door of the building.

"Quick! What I need to do. hurry!" Shrilled Naruto. ****"Shit never mind just use my chakra and touch the platform.**** **"** Ordered the demon.

"Are you sure?" Asked Naruto.

 ** **"JUST DO IT!**** **"** Ordered the fox. At that moment Naruto began to assemble the fox chakra in his hand and put it on the platform and shouts "here we go!"

At that moment the door of the room exploded, the mysterious group of Anbu appears but when the smoke is dispersed. It was too late as Naruto disappears into an orange flash.

* * *

 ** **End of the prologue.****

 ** **The rating will how it go.****

 ** **Ok peace sees you soon.****

 ** **(Ps : don't hesitate to read my other story)****


	3. Chapter 1

**Naruto x Hinata (later) x OC (maybe small harem).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY

 **Bijuu:** ** **talking and**** ** _ **thinking**_**

Human: "talking" and " _ _thinking__ _"_

 _ _ **Justsu**__

 ** **Flashback****

* * *

 **last time in shinobi Hunter**

* * *

 ** **"Use it**** **" Finished Kyuubi.**

"What! are your nuts!" Naruto yelled.

" **No kid, listen, you want to start a new life.** " "Yes, but..." " **No, but me! If you are worried about the chakra, don't, For once, I, Kyuubi authorize you to use mine.** " Argued Kyubi.

"Okay let's do it dattebayo!" Naruto said.

 ** **"Wait before that, place some explosive tags." said the fox.****

 **"Why?" asked Naruto.**

" **Because I do not want these guys to follow us. And on the plus side explosion are always cool.** " said the demonic beast with a smirk on his face.

 **Naruto listened and nodded to the fox, create several shadows who start to place explosive tags all over the room. After finishing with the tags, he positioned himself on the platform and look at it.**

When suddenly an explosion was heard from the entrance door of the building.

"Quick! What I need to do. hurry!" Shrilled Naruto.

 ** **"Shit never mind just use my chakra and touch the platform.**** **"** Ordered the demon.

"Are you sure?" Asked Naruto.

 ** **"JUST DO IT!**** **"** Ordered the fox. At that moment Naruto began to assemble the fox chakra in his hand and put it on the platform and shouts "here we go!"

At that moment the door of the room exploded, the mysterious group of Anbu appears but when the smoke is dispersed. It was too late as Naruto disappears into an orange flash.

* * *

 ** **Shinobi Hunter Chapter 1: What the hell is this forest!? (edited 14/08/2018)****

* * *

Emerald Forest. 6 months before RWBY (With Naruto)

In the emerald forest, the birds are singing, the sun is shining in a clear blue sky when suddenly appears an orange, yellow spot with a little blue that is falling from the sky while screaming like a little girl. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

In Naruto head. 

"Kyuubi help, we're going to crash!" Naruto panicked.

 **"Shut up, let me sleep. You do not need me anymore, OOOH look there's water,"** Kyuubi said.

"What!?" Yelled Naruto.

In the real world,

Naruto looked down and see that he is over a lake. He thought _"Ohh, that gonna hurt. At least I'm not afraid of water."_

At the same time.

Elsewhere in Mistral, a young man with blue hair sneezes.

Back with Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" He screamed until he landed on the lake with a big splash. Later after successfully swimming out of the water, Naruto stands up but stop when he realizes something.

"Finally (pants) the ground (pants). Wait a minute! you moron! Why didn't I just walk on the water!" He insulted himself.

When Naruto calmed down, he looked to see if he was in danger. But when he starts to move forward, but stop when he heard a large growl, Naruto turns to his right at the root of the rumble. His eyes widen as he sees a creature of black color with a size twice as big as him.

The beast looks like a wolf with a white bone mask with red marks on it all the while targeting his prey with his golden eye.

A moment of silence appeared between Naruto and the strange creature. "Hi," Naruto said, trying to break the ice. The creature began to growl.

" _What is that thing?_ " The boy thought out-loud, as The creature continued to growl and then moves into position to attack him. Seeing the position of the beast, Naruto understands the beast attention and that He must prepare to defend himself.

 ** **Music: Big Blast Sonic (Don't on own it).****

The monster begins to attack by jumping toward him but Naruto avoids the attack just in time by jumping back to the lake at a good distance. Now standing on the surface of it to take advantage of the situation.

He begins to watch and wait to see if the pet peeve gives up, but unfortunately for him, two other creatures resembling like the first appeared out of the bush, all near the lake, watching angrily at Naruto with patient.

Naruto knows he can stay on the lake for a long time thanks to his great reserve of chakra but Naruto is stubborn and begins to lose patience as he sees the three beasts.

So Naruto begins to take action by taking out several of his kunai with an explosive tag attached to them from his pouch and throws them at his opponents.

When They saw the projectiles the beasts started avoiding them as the projectiles explode near them.

While the creatures were busy with the explosions, Naruto crossed the fingers of both hands and screams " _ **Multiple Shadow clones jutsu./ Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_ "

About thirty shadow clones appear all take their kunai out of their pouch except one clone who stays right next to the original Naruto.

"Charge!" Naruto commanded his clone to attack. At this, his clones began to charge against the enemies.

When one of the strange beasts sees the clones charging towards them, it delivers a powerful roar as an order for the other two to prepare themselves to counter-attack the clones. By clawing and biting, which destroys most of them in an instant.

As the wolf-shaped black beasts are busy with the clones, the original Naruto with a clone that stayed started to gather chakra in his hand with the help of the clone. This ends up creating a blue sphere at the original Naruto hand.

With that blue sphere in his hand, Naruto starts running towards one of the beasts as they are busy with his shadow clones. Seeing an opening between the beowolf, Naruto jumps, land under his target and presses his Rasengan against the belly of his opponent.

" _ **RASENGAN!**_ " Naruto planted his attack which causes the beast to be thrown against a tree killing the enemy on the spot.

When the two other beasts recover from the shock of the attack They just saw, They look furiously at our hero and begin to charges against Naruto.

Seeing this, the boy decides to do the same strategy of attack against the rest of them, but unfortunately one of the remaining beasts was already in front of him who hit him directly, which end him to being slammed directly in a tree making disappear the clones that were still present.

By the time Naruto is hit, his backpack and large storage scroll managed to separate from him and landed a few feet away from him in another direction.

A few seconds after Naruto was hit, he found himself looking at his opponents. He was about to use more of his shuriken but realized that he only got one kunai with a paper bomb left with him. "Damn it! where are all my stuff ?" he said to himself while he glances around him.

Our hero got up and created several shadows clones to attack the enemies to distract them, he takes his last kunai and the paper bomb and ties them together and start to charge against one of the remain black humanoid wolves.

When Naruto arrives, he sneaks under the chosen beast and finally plants his kunai at the beasts' throat who began to screamed in pain. As its screams in pain, the beast shakes violently to finally hit Naruto, throwing him again. But at the moment he is thrown Naruto closes his eyes and whispers. "Boom."

Hearing Naruto's words, the beowolf start to notice the smelling burn of the paper bomb attached to the kunai, it then looks at Naruto' flying form and growled to insult him as it's last words before the tag exploded. causing the head to disappear into ashes.

The rest of its corpse remains standing for a moment and then fell to the ground and began to disintegrate.

After the explosion, Naruto landed on the ground and thought while glaring at the last one. " _shit, I have no more kunai and shuriken on and I surely didn't have time to take others from the scroll_ "

Seeing that his equipment are too far from him. He makes a decision and used the only weapon he still in his possession against the last opponent.

So Naruto stood up takes the blade hunter from his belt to use it against the thing. Both he and the black beast start to charge against each other at high speed while screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhh".

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaa."

When they confront Naruto's sword and the claws of the wolf began to clash, creating a series of clashes between the two.

After a few minutes of fighting. both are completely exhausted with Naruto barely standing to his feet. "You do know how not to give up, teme!"

"Graoooo" screamed the beowolf as it's starting to charges towards Naruto at high speed to try to finish him with a single deadly bite.

But Naruto managed to avoid the mortal attack by jumping just in time in the direction of his backpack. Causing the opponent to bite the tree that was behind Naruto and got stuck (not an irony).

When Naruto succeed in his action, he said to himself while watching the enemy trapped "Phew! Holy cow! That was close."

But he realizes that he has to hurry and find a way to finish the beast before It gets free from the tree.

"Shit! I have to find a way to finish it !" The blond-haired boy looks around and finds his backpack. He goes to the bag and opened it, hoping he could find something useful.

He saw the small container and remembered what it contains. So he opened it and see the orbs, " _Ok which one I should use!_ "

As he looks at the five different orbs he tries to remember but has forgotten a large part of the information that he read inside the research notes.

"Shit! Ok, red should do it." He takes the red orb from his container as the beowolf manages to pull itself out of the tree.

As Naruto sees his enemy pulling himself out. in pure instinct, he starts to react by putting the orb that he took from the small box inside his hunter blade. He was expecting something to happen, but he sees no reaction.

"Come on, do something!" He shouted at his sword, shaking it until he heard the Kyuubi in his head.

"Try to put some chakra in." suddenly suggested The Fox.

"How?". Asked Naruto in his head.

 **"Just put some chakra in your hands like you do in your feet when you walk on the water got it. Now hurry up!"** Explained and ordered the kitsune.

So Naruto begins to transfer his chakra to his hands that went straight to the blade he holds in his hands firmly. When the blade receives energy, the red orb inside its compartment begins to shine.

After finishing concentrating his chakra in his weapon, Naruto notices that the beast was already near him. Our hero no longer had the choice but to counter-attack, by using the blade against it.

"AAAAAAAAAA !" Yelled Naruto as he started to charge.

After many clashes between claw and steel. Naruto had enough "You know what! I'm tired of this shit! Let's finish this!"

And with that, He charges forward against the beast, aiming for its chest. He managed to escape the monsters' claws by rolling forward under it. As Naruto is about to plant his blade, he adds more chakra to it which cause flames to appear from the blade hunter. The boy notices the fire but ignored it and strike the beast by thrusting his blade to its chest.

 ** **End of music**** **.**

The black wolf begins to howl in pain when the flame of the blade begins to spread through all over the beast, burning it alive. Seeing his enemy dying in the flames, Not wanting to stay any longer, Naruto decided to retrieve his stuff and leave by leaping on the trees hoping to find sanctuary later.

Naruto began to leave without noticing that a drone equipped with a camera has been watching him since he arrived here.

Meanwhile at Beacon.

Inside an office. Several people present in the room, all were watching the video that the drone was able to capture the fight between our hero and the grim.

The first person who is sitting on the chair of his office is a middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes. He has a clear complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded weird designed glass and a small purple pin crossed over the hood around his neck. His outfit consists mainly of a black suit decompressed on a buttoned vest and a green shirt. He also wears black trousers and long dark green pants.

"Ozpin. can you please tell us What we just saw?" Asked a woman call Glynda Goodwitch while standing in front of her superior. She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. The blond woman also wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara. (I think that's enough description of a woman whom you already know)

"The academy's' radar detected an immense source of energy coming from the Emerald forest. And when I sent the drones to find the origin of this energy. one of them has found this." Explained Ozpin by pointing at his computer screen.

"I have to say, The kid got balls. When the video was recorded?" Asked the third person by drinking his bottle of alcohols. He has greying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black pants, and black shoes.

"Recorded ?" Answered Ozpin causing the man called Qrow to raise one of his eyebrows.

A silence appears in the room until Glynda burst the silence. "What ?!" causing Qrow to choke on his drink.

" That It's. I'm calling security to bring him here." Said Glynda who's about to leave the office but She is stopped by Ozpin.

"Don't" calmly ordered Ozpin while He takes a sip from his coffee.

"What do you mean don't! We can't leave this child over. He gonna get himself killed !" She protested furiously.

"I do not say we abandon him." Said Ozpin.

"So what, you want to leave and monitor him instead." frowned the teacher. Ozpin stays silent which causes the others to get worried.

"Oz, I know the kid we just saw got talent with his semblance and aura but seriously." Said Qrow intrigue and worried about the director behavior.

" You may be right. But the drone, I have sent out over there. analyze the fight between the boy against these Beowulfs and It showed me that the boy hasn't manifestation his aura and semblance and I checked it three times." Explained Ozpin causing Glynda and Qrow to silently gasp at what they just heard.

"That's not possible. You told me that the only people who can use energy like magic are the four maidens and a few." Said Qrow.

"I know but you should know that everything is possible in the era we are today," Contradicted Ozpin with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, we know Professor Ozpin but does not explain why you still do not want the child to be recovered?" asked Glynda, adjusting her glasses.

"For several reasons Glynda, the first one is that we do not know enough about the boy. Like how he used to fight without a semblance or aura. And we have to be even more careful since one of the maidens is here." Explained the director.

"You may be right but we still can not let him walk around there." Said Glynda not happy with Ozpin argument.

"I have planned to sent Qrow over there to keep an eye on the boy but unfortunately he's busy with a mission outside Vales." Said Ozpin while looking at Qrow.

"Hey, don't blame me, I did not choose the mission and the case I'm on It's too important to ignore, it's about those who attacked the girl who is sleeping in the basement. 'school." explained Qrow.

"So instead for the moment, I'm going to send more drones to guard and analyze him to see if He's a danger for us. Or I think He could be a potential ally for our cause." said the director.

"Well, I guess I have to accept these conditions for the moment but if I see that the boy is in serious problem enemy or not. He is, retrieves immediately. Now, excuse me, I have to prepare the paper for the first year inscription and I presume that I have to prepare the enrollment documents for him as well? " finished Glynda with a question.

"Why are You asking that?" Questioned Ozpin curiously.

"Because I know you, Sir. That's why." She answered then leave the room in direction of the elevator.

The two remaining look at her as she leaves then look at each other and Ozpin smiles and says "She does know me very well."

"To be honest, I thought it would be you who will register the boy, but I did not expect Glynda to do it." Said Qrow.

"So do I, did not expect Glynda to do it in my place." Said Ozpin.

A silence appears between them. Ozpin glances at his computer screen and sees Naruto who is fleeing from deathstalker and then spoke to Qrow. "Do You Wanna Bet on the Boy?"

"Sure why not." Reply Qrow with a sadistic smile (not dark but funny).

With Naruto in the evening.

Now, sitting on a branch, back on a tree. Naruto is resting because of the shitty day he just had.

First, There the fact that he is no longer a Shinobi of Konoha which cause him to flee from his home. After. He fell on the fourth Hokage research center from where He begins to think if He should consider him as his idol. Then He ended up on the other side of the world without knowing where he is. and when he arrived He gots attacked by these monsters, like these kinds of black wolves then He being pursued by this giant black scorpion during the rest of the day and he still has no idea how he managed it.

Exhausted, Naruto rested while staring at the starry sky thinking about Konoha. Exhausted, Naruto rested while staring at the starry sky thinking about Konoha. Then He remembers the scrolls containing his inherited from his parents.

So he takes the storage scrolls and unleash two small letters with the word for Naruto on it and opens the first one and began to read the contents. His eyes widen as he read it.

 _ _For you. Naruto. Written on October 9th.__

 _ _Naruto if you reading it, this means that I and your mother are dead. It may be difficult to believe but my name is Minato Namikaze fourth Hokage of the hidden village of Konoha, the yellow flash and the most important of all, your father.__

 _Following this revelation. Naruto is in shock. He comes to discover the man that he considers him his hero who is also the cause of his misery, was his father all this time. Suddenly his hand, which held the paper, begins to tremble as He feels his anger rising inside him causing himself to be transformed little by little with the color blue pupil of eyes changed into a demonic red. But before he can make a mistake? He continues to read._

 _ _Before you do something stupid knowing your mother's personality. You must know that I am sorry to have sealed the demon in you because I had no other choice. Before continuing, my son, you must know that you are not the first jinchūriki of the fox but the third.__

 _ _The first one you would surely want to know is Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage and one of the founders of Konoha. Then near the end of Mito life, the demon was transferred to another girl. In that day, this girl became the second jinchūriki. And this beautiful woman is called Kushina Uzumaki who has become the woman of my life and your mother.__

 _ _Naruto, I'm really sorry to use you for the demon because we had complications at the time of your birth. On the night of your birth, a masked man appeared from nowhere attacking us and managed to unseal out the beast out of your Mother's seals and control It to ravage the village.__

 _ _Now, I will continue my struggle against this individual and the fox. I will definitely die after sealing the Kyuubi in you. But you must know we love you so strongly and I never wanted to do it, but I know you will become a great man and whatever your decisions, We will always be proud of you. And I know that you will use the chakra of the Kyuubi for the good of all.__

 _ _Your father Minato Namikaze__

 _ _PS: Do not trust the Uchiha.__

Ending the reading. He tries to understand what he just read. Then he goes out of his own mind, he realizes that his mother was the second jinchū Naruto decided to contact the Kyuubi.

In Naruto mindscape.

Naruto standing in front of Kyuubi cage while the fox behind the bar looks at him in one eye. The both of them stay silent until Naruto began to speak. "So you knew my mum."

"Yes, I used to know Kushina. She was indeed my jinchūriki before you." responded Kyuubi.

Naruto stays quiet then asks again. "Did you kill my mother?"

"Yes. I pierce her and her bastard of a husband with my claws." the Kyuubi frowned.

Hearing this revelation, Naruto began to tremble in anger. "You... kill... my parents."

 **"Why shouldn't I ! Your father is the one who took my freedom and sealed me in you !"** Argued the beast **.**

"Shut up ! not only you made my life miserable and now, I find out that you have directly killed my parent !" yelled Naruto. As he leaves the place.

In the real world.

Naruto started to cry for a moment until he noticed another letter that was addressed to him, so he takes the envelope and began to read it.

 __My little fish cake.__

 _ _My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother. I write you this letter in case if Minato-kun and I disappeared. And the fact that the old man (the Third Hokage.) never told you who we are. Don't blame him for what he did. He must have done it for your security.__

 _ _Because you must know that your father has made many enemies during the third shinobi war and that you and I are from the Uzumaki clan.__

 _ _Yes, my baby. You and I belong to the Uzumaki Clan. You're probably full of questions. So you must know that Our clan comes from the Whirling Tides Hidden Village located in the former country of Whirlpools. Know that the village and the country are no longer since the Second Shinobi War by the collaboration between the villages of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa because our clan and village had become too powerful thanks to our specialty in the sealing Technic that was and will always be the Best in the world.__

 _ _That's why I put in this scroll that surely to your possession of all the techniques of our clan Fūinjutsu/ Sealing Techniques with also your Father Minato-kun Flying Thunder God Technique and the Rasengan so you can defend yourself in the future.__

 _ _But in secret, we the Uzumaki are also the only persons capable to become the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi because only our body can support its huge amount of chakra, in a matter of fact which is going to choc you. is I was the second jinchūriki of the Kyuubi.__

 __Please do not hate us for not being there You. We never wanted that. But I'm sorry to tell you that after my death will surely be the last Uzumaki still alive but do not cry my Sochi your father and I will always be there to look at you and for that I am ready to sacrifice myself to protect you because as soon as I learned that I was going to give birth to you this was one of the best days of my life.__

 _ _The only regret, it's that I won't get to see you growing up, going to school and graduate from becoming a shinobi, seeing you making friends.__

 __So read it from your mother last words my baby. Don't be a picky eater, eat heartily so you become a great boy, take a bath every day and get enough sleep. Make friends you don't need a lot just the ones you can trust, study hard at school and on your jutsu respect your elders and teacher, be a good boy.__

 _ _As for women just follow your heart to find the women you will love I'm sure she will love you in return and I forbid you to become a pervert like your godfather Jiraiya or and an alcoholic like your godmother Tsunade.__

 _ _Naruto. You may face so many painful times and so sorry It's our faults but don't give up yourself into hatred. Be yourself, have your dream come true. I really wish I could be there for your and I really wish I could be with you longer, I love you.__

 _ _Your mother Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.__

When Naruto finished reading his mother's letter. He was in tear he said, "Mom, Dad you do not need to say sorry because you had this to protect me." He stood staring at the wounded moon, fist towards the sky in the direction of the moon, He proclaimed with a smile that would make his parents proud "I will become strong so that I protect what I love because I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze deba yo ! "

But when he looks up at the starry sky Naruto notices that the moon is in pieces. "What the hell happen to the moon !"

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Ok peace sees you soon.**

 **(Ps: don't hesitate to read my other story)**


	4. Chapter 2

Naruto x Hinata (later) x OC (maybe 4 other girls)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY

 **Bijuu and Sommone : talking and _thinking_**

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

 _ **Jutsu**_

 **Flash Back**

 **Don't own Naruto and Rwby please support the official release.**

* * *

 ** **last time in shinobi Hunter****

* * *

When Naruto finished reading his mother's letter. He was in tear he said, "Mom, Dad you do not need to say sorry because you had this to protect me." He stood staring at the wounded moon, fist towards the sky in the direction of the moon, He proclaimed with a smile that would make his parents proud "I will become strong so that I protect what I love because I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze deba yo ! "

But when he looks up at the starry sky Naruto notices that the moon is in pieces. "What the hell happen to the moon !"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The toad** **(edited 21/08/2018)**

* * *

On the next morning, on the tree branch where he slept last night, Naruto wakes up while emitting a yawn. He looks around with half-open eyes and says to himself as he remembers that he is no longer at Konoha.

"Oh yeah, I forgot a new life, I should perhaps send a message to my godfathers."He finished his sentence with a dry tone because since he has read his dead mother's letter his opinion of them, is to say, cold.

He takes out the envelope he put in his jacket a day ago, has reopened it and begins to rewrite a new letter by adding new lines.

After that, Naruto closes the letter. Then Naruto makes hand signs, bites his thumb to draw some blood then slams his hand down and shouts _**" Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_.

When he finished his action, an explosion of smoke appeared in front of him revealing a toad named Gamakichi who is Naruto's personal summon. He is the size of a small dog, he possesses an orange skin with purple markings on his lips and around his eyes. All of that while wearing a blue jacket.

The toad looks at Naruto and starts to complain, **"You took your sweet time, I thought you'll never summon me."**

"Hi, Gamakichi good to see you too. Wait how did you guys know that I didn't die in the explosion." asked the blonde hair hero stunned by the small revelation.

" **You see at Mount Myōboku we have a system that allows us to know if one of our summoners are still alive or not,** " explained Gama.

"So you've heard the news that I'm no longer a Konoha shinobi." Naruto said in a depressed tone.

 **"Yeah, sorry about that but you should know dad and the others are furious at the village and Ero-sennin because we still can not find him yet, Do you need something?"** Asked the little toad.

"Yeah, can you do me some favors?" Naruto Asked his friends.

 **"Anything bro right after you're brought back to Mount Myōboku,"** said Gama.

"Yeah about that, I do not want to come back, at least not now." Explained The Boy.

" **What why !?** " shouted a surprised Gamakichi by the refusal of his friend.

"Read this" Naruto handed the two letters to Gama. When Gamakichi takes the letters and looks them. His eyes widen as he read them Then frown as he found out that Jiraiya is supposed to be the godfather of his friend.

He looks at Naruto with a determined expression and starts to talk. **"What do you need ?"**

"You said that you can take me to the home of the toad?" asked Naruto.

 **"Not me, I'm too young but the elder Toad Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama can do it. Wait, let me take the letter, they must read it."** Said Gamakichi.

"Ok, but I still don't want to come." Explained Naruto.

 **"I understand but it's not me to decide. It's will be the elder's toads to decide.** " said Gamakichi as he disappears while leaving smoke. From that, Naruto decides to rest to read some scroll on fūinjutsu clan left from his deceased mother while waiting for Gamakichi to return.

hours later

As Naruto read, Gamakichi appears again in front of him but this time with another toad of the same size but older. The older toad has green skin with white hair styled in somewhat of a white mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee to his chin.

When the smoke finally disappears, The toad begins to speak. **"Hello small one, let me first introduce myself, my name is Fukasaku the great toad sage of Mount Myōboku, I heard you do not want to come to our home and I would like to know why?"**

Naruto sighs start to respond. "hi, my name Naruto and you should know I'm no longer a shinobi of Konoha."

 **"Yes, when we learned the news, Gamabunta was so furious. if we had not stopped him, he would have jumped and demolished the entire village."** Explained The Sage Toad.

"Really ehehe, that nice of him." chuckled Naruto a little embarrassed while scratching his head.

 **"It is but it still doesn't explain why you do not want to come at least with us?"** Asked Fukasaku.

Naruto stays silent for a few seconds until he starts to respond. "It's Ero-sennin if I go back to the village and see him ... I do not know if I could stop myself from hurting him and you know why," Naruto explained while his hands' forms into fists and begin to tremble.

 **"Yes I know, We saw the letters but please tell me more why ?"** Fukasaku nodded to says He understand at Naruto just said and ask him.

"At first, Ero-Sennin was absent at the time of my trial, but I forgive him because he must surely be on mission with his spy networks. But when I learned from the letter that Ero-sennin and Baa-chan are my godparents." He takes a deep breath and continues in a higher tone in his voice. "And I don't really know if I can forgive them. for hiding their role from me."

 **"But Naruto-boy, you need Jiraiya-boy help for you to able to use the nine-tail fox chakra."** said The old toad.

"No ! I refuse to use it, why should focus on the fox chakra. The last time I used it, it only brought trouble to me and my friends. Plus, if I do come back, I bet ero-sennin will force me to train how to use the fox's chakra and it will be a waste of time." explained Naruto.

 **"At least you can come with us to Mount Myōboku for your father's memory, you know, he signed with us."** suggested Fuku, while Gamakichi nodding in agreement with him.

"He died thinking that I can become a hero for the village and look where it led me now! By the way, did you knew He was my father and the fact my mother was the second jinchūriki?" Naruto frowned toward them.

The great toad sage looks at his feet sadly because the boy is not wrong and he understands.

The great toad sage looks sadly at his feet and said. **"Yes, We knew that you were Minato son and the fact that your mother was the previous Kyuubi host. Naruto, We are truly sorry that we couldn't able to intervene to protect you do to the fact that you had not signed with us and Jiraiya did tell us that the third would take care of you."**

Everyone remains silent with sadness on their face until Naruto begins to speak. "That's ok, I forgive you." which shocked the toads.

 **"What just like that?** " exclaimed Gamakichi completely shocked with Fukasaku at Naruto forgiveness.

" **I …... thank you Naruto boy"** thanked the great sage.

"Well yeah, I can not blame you because you could not intervene without the intermediary of ero-sennin." Naruto said with a sad smile. "Still, I want to know why he sealed it inside me?".

 **"Naruto-boy, you should know he didn't have a choice because you were only one that can contain it. You see only a member of the Uzumaki clan can contain the fox and its power to powerful for any other persons. That's why your mother was chosen to be the second jailer."** said the great sage.

"I know but still." said Naruto.

 **"Look Naruto, I want to thank you for forgiveness and for that I will grant you any service you can ask and I will not even argue it"** proposed the green toad.

"Really !" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes, but I have a few things, I need to tell you." Fukasaku calms Naruto down who began to listen to the green toad attentively.

 **"First, I'd like you to stay in contact with us because I refuse to let a promising young shinobi talented like you to be wasted, we'll leave you alone for a while to calm down but you need to understand that you're still under Jiraiya-boy's apprenticeship. You like it or not."**

Naruto growled when he heard the name the toad hermit but Fukasaku interrupts him. **"No Naruto-boy, do not growl, you need Jiraiya to make you stronger because you need to know this."**

He pauses by taking a deep breath and resumes his explanation. **"There is a group of powerful missing-nins who objective is to aim to capture people like you. And we still do not know their purpose but we do know that they will start their plan in a few years."**

Naruto's eyes widened at the information and ask the elder. "Is there anything specific about these guys?"

 **"Yes, Jiraiya told us that these people usually wear long black coats with red clouds, you met two of their members not long ago."** replied the elder toad.

Naruto thinks a little when suddenly he remembers his encounter with Sasuke big brother and the freaky fish face guy. "Yeah, you're right, I've met them before! But do the members wear anbu masks and long black coats?" Asked the boy.

 **"Exactly little one. WAIT, can you repeat the last part ?! "** ordered the elder.

"Do they wear an ANBU mask and long black coats?" repeated Naruto.

 _ **"Oh, that's bad!"**_ thought Fukasaku as he quickly refocuses his mind and ordered Naruto. **"Naruto-boy, you're going to explain to me everything you saw them and done. I want every single detail".**

Naruto nods his head and begins to tell the toads when he was no longer an official shinobi because of the judgment and the council. He explains the scrolls prepared for him by the third Hokage years ago before he died by Orochimaru invasion a few months ago.

Hearing this, Fukasaku is happy but with a sad smile knowing that even after his death the old Hokage still protects Naruto.

Then Naruto told how he discovered to be able to enter the secret place where his father was doing this research with this mysterious individual called Summer Rose on the teleporting technique and the blade hunter. Which causes the old toad to show his curiosity about it.

Naruto continued his narrative when he recounts those images that appeared in his head, strange individuals wearing ANBU masks.

After the boy finished by showing the elder how the group of Anbu look like by henging (transform) himself into one them. Fukasaku start worried even more. _**"This It's really bad, we have the Akatsuki and now him, this cannot be worse."**_

 **"Naruto-boy, these people you described to me are not normal Anbu but underground agents call Roots who obey only one man named Danzo Shimura. This individual is a bad news for you, he is a very influential member of the council and possesses an organization to him all alone named roots, which should have dissolved by the third because of the non-ethical nature but apparently, this is not the case."**

"And why is it bad?" questioned Naruto.

 **"It's bad because since you were born, Danzo wants to take you and turn you into the perfect weapon without emotion for the village or for himself, but he has failed each time because Hiruzen Sarutobi stopped him every time,'** explained Fukasaku.

 **"And now since Naruto is a civilian he thinks he can take me and turn me into his weapon.** " Gamakichi finished provoking Naruto and Fukasaku nodding.

 **"Exactly. By the way, Naruto-boy where are we now? Because I'm not familiar with this place."** questioned the old sage as he glances around him.

"Actually, I have no idea but I think that I landed on one of the continents of this place call Remnants'" answered Naruto as he scratches his head.

 **"Mmmh, I see, I will have to inform lady-Tsunade. (** _ **and ask Gamamaru-sama about Remnant**_ **)".** said Fukasaku and when Naruto is ready to argue, he cut him off.

 **"And don't worry, I will respect your wish and Hiruzen and leave you for a while. Plus, I believe Jiraiya do deserve a small punishment on our part, all of this is mostly his fault for not taking his responsibilities seriously as your godfather."** He explained. Causing Naruto to smile.

 **"Good, now that It's settled I think that it is for us, toads to go back home, come little tadpole."**

 **"Hey, don't call me that !** " complained Gamakichi causing Naruto to laugh a little at the interaction between the two toads. Then stop and asks Fukasaku."Wait can I ask you something ?"

When They were about to leave Fukasaku turned his attention at Naruto and smile. **"Of course what is it?"**

"It's not the service but can give this to Baa-chan ?" The boy asked as He gives the letter to the elder.

 **"It seems reasonable. I think little Tsunade-san you would love it."** The elder toad smile as he takes the envelope. **"And Naruto."**

"Yes, Jiji?" said Naruto.

 **"These pictures you've seen in your head. it probably useful for your training. Think about."** smiled the old toad before him and Gamakichi disappear into smoke.

Naruto gives them a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile in Konoha at Tsunade office.

In her office, the leader sitting in her chair, furious against the village and especially at herself to not being able to defend Naruto against the council. When she learned about the explosion in the forests of the training ground 44 with the fact of Naruto disappearance. which made her worried even more and start to fear about the worst.

Now, while she is sitting in her chair waiting for the Anbu she has sent to the scene lead her by Kakashi to return and to report to her. Speaking of Kakashi, he suddenly appears in front of her with two Anbu on both sides.

"Kakashi report." Tsunade ordered him. The Jonin remained silent, still looking at the ground.

"Report" repeated the Hokage but with more authority in the tone.

"I'm sorry, we did not find any survivors and..." Kakashi replied but did not finish his sentence. Instead, with a tear at the corner of his visible eye, he put on the desk in front of his leader a damaged forehead protector with the blue cloth that slightly burnt.

When the hokage sees the forehead protector, she ordered them. "Bear, you and your team will continue the research, Kakashi goes and gets all the rookies with their sensei and the one who knew Naruto, leave the forehead protector here."

"Hai" They responded and leaves the office, leaving the object on the desk.

A few seconds after, Tsunade takes the object and squeezes tight and starts crying, she whispers to herself "No, not again."

Later still in the office, we see that all the rookies except Sasuke who is still in detention, with their sensei, all stood in front of their leader's waiting to find out why they were summoned.

"Master Tsunade, why are we here?" asked Sakura to her new teacher.

"I summoned you all because there was an accident last night in the forest of death." Explained the fifth Hokage.

"Yes, we have heard it but why it concerns us." asked Tenten. A girl with dark brown color eyes, black hair with her two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face.

She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals, both of them blue.

"It concerns you because the explosion occurred between a mysterious enemy group and a person we all knew." said Tsunade.

"Really, who is it?" asked Lee who is Tenten teamate. A boy with a bowl-cut black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt.

At this question, a silence appears in the room. As the atmosphere cools, Shikamaru in his brilliant mind put two and two together, hoping that he is wrong. "It's about Naruto, is not it?"

Causing all the group to look at him in shock, then they turn their attention toward Tsunade, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes you are right, We found out that Naruto was at the explosion." explained the fifth.

"Is he alright? Hokage-sama." asked Iruka in concern about his former student and surrogate little brother.

He is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

Instead of continuing, the Hokage shows all the group by putting the damage forehead headband on the desk. When she shows the object on the desk, several reactions occur among the individuals present in the office.

Gasp in shock, the people begin to show on their face a feeling of sadness with tears in their eyes.

Seeing that, Choji stops eating his chips. Neji and Shikamaru remain silent as the Nara thought _"Damn it Naruto? Why did you do it."_

Ayame, Lee and Konohamaru and his two friends fall into tears. Head down, Kakashi looks at the floor with his fist clenching and thought " I'm so sorry sensei, I have failed you."

Hinata also begins to cry when she sees the object, ready to collapse, but she is restrained by her sensei Kurenai Yuhi, a thin-skinned woman who is showing a sadness expression on her face in concern for her student.

She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible.

Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Shino stays silent as he thought to himself, hoping that Naruto is still alive.

Gai and Asuma sensei of team Guy and team 10 of Ino–Shika–Chō Trio remained silent, Iruka starts to whisper in tears. "It's not possible, Naruto cannot be ..."

"We're not sure if Naruto is one of the victims of the explosion because we have not yet found any clues to say whether he is alive or... not." Hokage hesitated about the last part of her sentence.

As everyone expresses their sadness. But is interrupted by the one who no longer considers Naruto as a friend.

"Wait, the demon is dead but it's great." exclaimed Sakura who also thought, _"Yes! Now he cannot stop me from being with Sasuke-kun !"_

"Yeah, You're right, now that he's gone, we can be really safe."

"Yeah, You're right, now that he's gone, we can be really safe." Said Kiba, Hinata teammate. A boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his each of his cheeks.

He wears dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood wich Amakaru, Kiba dog partner use a cover as the dog rest on his master head.

"And It will not try to hurt Sasuke-kun anymore." said Ino. A fair skin girl with blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. She wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt.

All group could not believe at what the trio just said, apart Shikamaru and Choji who already knew Ino opinion earlier since it is known that she is one of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Guys, why would you say something like this, Naruto is our friend!" Lee exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah right, him a friend, we're talking about a demon in his human form, I heard he used his demon powers against Sasuke." argued Kiba.

"I can't believe it, Are you taking Sasuke side?" frowned Shikamaru.

"Hell no! This guy is traitor and Naruto is a danger for all of us so I'm taking no one side." snarled Kiba receiving a glare from everyone for the last part.

"Yes, I bet that if he got the perfect chance he would attack the village without any hesitation." said Ino scared of Naruto.

"You can't be serious, as Lee just said, Naruto is our friend, He is our friend who readies to help any of his friends and the people in need and by all means." disputed Tenten.

"Really but I heard that he was doing all this so that he would destroy the village from the inside." said Ino.

"Where did you hear all of this nonsense?" asked Iruka glaring at the stupid trio.

"Everyone in the village." replied the blonde girl.

"See! everyone does see that he is the fox demon !" exclaimed Sakura with a sly smile. She would continue to insult Naruto but she gets stopped when she gets slaps on the face.

When the action happened everyone felt the temperature went down a few degrees and stunned by the one who this. Because the person in question is Hinata with her Byakugan on, emitting a killing intent towards Sakura with tears a the corner of her eyes.

"Sakura, I warning you if you say once again that Naruto-kun is the demon, I do not know if I can hold myself from hurting you even worse."

"Oh, shut up, we all know you're in love with this Baka !" Sakura shouted while one of her hand holds her cheek still red by the slap from Hinata.

"And what, if I love Naruto-kun. It's Naruto Uzumaki and not the Kyuubi, he's the bravest and joyous boy I've ever known in my life." Hinata exclaimed with determination straight from her heart.

The group stood stuns as They did not expect the sudden boost of confidence from Hinata.

Tsunade and Kurenai smile because they are happy that the shy Hyuga manages to express her feeling about the blonde knucklehead even if it may be too late.

Lee and Gai were about to express their enthusiasm by the power of youth but are stopped by Tenten who smack them on their heads. Neji shows a discreet smile as he sees Hinata behaving less shy and she defends Naruto who earned his respect since the exam even if he refuses to admit at loud.

Konohamaru and his friends encourage Hinata to beat the crap of Sakura but They are scolded by Shizune and Iruka.

Shino is happy for Hinata's confidence boost but He scolded himself for not being here to help his friends at Sasuke rescue mission.

But for others, their thoughts or and express the opposite. Kiba things. " _Even gone. You still put shit in my life and my right to have Hinata."_

"You are really stupid, now everyone is going to consider you as a demon lover, am I right master?" Sakura asked the Hokage who recently took her as an apprentice.

But what she did not expect, is that her teacher to be silent with the shadow of her hair covering her eyes, then she starts to talk while she emits an intention to kill while looking at her desk with her hands joint together.

"Sakura..., can you, Kiba and Ino get out of the office before you worsen your case? And Sakura comes back later after this meeting, I have a few words to tell you but I do NOT want to traumatize the children here right now." Tsunade ordered in a dark tone.

"But... master?" Sakura said, not understanding why while she takes one foot back.

"NOW!" ordered Tsunade once again in a higher tone.

When the banshee and the two other left the room Tsunade calm herself a bit and apologize to everyone."Sorry about that. As I was saying, Naruto is may be alive because We all knows that He Is the most unpredictable boy." She finished with a sad smile on her face.

"Is there anything, we can do Hokage-sama?" asked Tenten hoping to help.

"No, you may not, because we have to wait for the search team to finish in the debris. So for the moment but as soon as we find something, I will inform you immediately. You may leave now." Tsunade gave them permission to leave.

Everyone nodded their head and begin to leave the office, one after another until she claims Hinata's attention. "And Hinata." Hinata raises her head and looks at her superior. "Yes ... Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"Thank you for defending him Hinata." the leader thanked the girl.

"There is no need to thank me." said Hinata.

" I do because it's still nice to someone defending him." said Tsunade.

A small silence appears between the two of them. Seeing that Tsunade asks the young girl. "Do you need something?".

"Uh ... yes... if it is possible ...to have his headband" asked Hinata while pointing her two fingers together.

"I don't know, We may need it." said Tsunade.

But when She sees Hinata pleading look. "Please, Hokage-sama."

The blonde woman sighed "You're really in love with gaki? aren't you?". Hinata blush and noded little to say yes.

"Very well, you can have it on one condition," said Tsunade as she pushes the headband toward Hinata.

"What is this condition Hokage-sama?" asked Hinata.

"First you can call me Tsunade when we are alone. And I will tell you tomorrow morning. Now, go rest and do not forget the headband of lover blonde." Tsunade teased the poor who turn red neon.

"Hai!" Hinata said with a red face quickly takes the headband in her hand and leave the room in impressive speed.

 _"This girl will go far, I will keep an eye on her. At least what I can do for the gaki."_ Chuckled Tsunade. She then changes into a serious expression and thinks. _" In the overhand their something wrong with Sakura, I need to get Inoichi to look in her mind. I could nearly felt the presence of a genjustsu._ "

She remained silent for a few minutes, then she pulled out a paper with a seal and placed it on her desk which activated and she speaks, "You can come out, now."

From the shadows, appear Jiraiya with his arms crossed together.

"Have you heard everything?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes ..." He replied showing no emotion in his voice.

Jiraiya appears arms crossed, a tall and well-built man with fair skin. He has waist-length, spiky white hair ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face.

His attire consists of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible on his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. The man carries a large scroll on his back, he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil"

All sudden Tsunade rise up from her chair, catch Jiraiya by the neck and lift him with one arm.

"So ...where the fuck have You been? I sent a whole ANBU group to look for you, and do not say you were doing your research because otherwise, you will regret it." She warned darkly.

"First of all, it's not pervert thing, its research and why I wasn't here. While I was looking for clues on Orochimaru whereabout. I encountered a large group of Ame Shinobi that attack me. So yeah I was quite busy." answered the hermit.

"Like what, neglecting your role as godfather!" Tsunade criticized as She violently release the super pervert.

"I know, I miss up. But I have the spy network for the village to take care but you in the other hand." shouted Jiraiya pointing Tsunade with his finger. "You deserted the village the day after his birth to do what, to drink and play at cards only to be in debt! So do not treat me as irresponsible when You're also at fault !"

"Do you think I do not know that?!" She cries in full tears. "You think I wanted that?! I had already lost my little brother Nawaki, Dan the love of my life! I suffered so much from their deaths." She cried leaving Jiraiya in silence as he remembers their death during the second shinobi war.

"My first mistake was leaving the village with Shizune for a while but I did keep in touch with Kushina, she is like a member of my family after all.

For several years I stayed outside the village as I did not want to mingle into their business but when I learned the news that Kushina was pregnant, I was happy for her but what still surprised me was that she wanted me to become the godmother of her baby." She takes a pause, smiling at the memory. Jiraiya also smiled remembering when his pupil Minato and Kushina also asked him to become Naruto godparent.

"But the moment when I was going back to the village. That bastard of fox managed to get out of Kushina and attacked the village causing the death of Kushina and the sacrifice of Minato. From that day, I swore once more that I would never go back there. " She said still tears.

Jiraiya remained silent during Tsunade monologue but starts to speak after she stops. "I know how you feel, I felt the same pain when I lost Minato and Kushina. I wanted to take Naruto with me but his new Jinchuriki statue prevented me to do so. And Sensei reassure me that he will look after the gaki during my absence. But I think I made a mistake leaving a small Naruto to an old Hokage while everybody wants to kill this same child."

"You're right, we should have stayed or come back for him. You know what's worse, is when I saw Naruto for the first time, I thought I saw a mini Minato with his mother's personality. This caused... a lot of pain inside me." She breaks with more tears in her eyes.

"Me too hime, me too." Water appeared in the corners of Jiraiya eyes.

At the moment Jiraiya was about to comfort her by giving her a hug, A smoking explosion appears in front of them before them, only to reveal Fukasaku and Shima both rather angry on their faces.

 ** **"Jiraiya-boy, we need to talk."****

* * *

 ** **End of chapter 2****


	5. Chapter 3

Naruto x Hinata (later) x Team RWBY

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY

 **Bijuu:** ** **talking**** **and** _ ** _ **thinking**_**_

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

 _ **Jutsu.**_

* * *

 **last in Shinobi Hunter**

Jiraiya remained silent during Tsunade monologue but starts to speak after she stops. "I know how you feel, I felt the same pain when I lost Minato and Kushina. I wanted to take Naruto with me but his new Jinchuriki statue prevented me to do so. And Sensei reassure me that he will look after the gaki during my absence. But I think I made a mistake leaving a small Naruto to an old Hokage while everybody wants to kill this same child."

"You're right, we should have stayed or come back for him. You know what's worse, is when I saw Naruto for the first time, I thought I saw a mini Minato with his mother's personality. This caused... a lot of pain inside me." She breaks with more tears in her eyes.

"Me too hime, me too." Water appeared in the corners of Jiraiya eyes.

At the moment Jiraiya was about to comfort her by giving her a hug, A smoking explosion appears in front of them before them, only to reveal Fukasaku and Shima both rather angry on their faces. ****"Jiraiya-boy, we need to talk."****

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ozpin log** (28/08/2018)

* * *

 ** **4 Months later and 2 months before the series RWBY began.****

With Ozpin in his office.

Sitting in his chair in his office, Ozpin is reading the documents of the new students who will come this year, all while taking a sip of his coffee. Then He hears the opening tone of the elevator who it the entrance to his office.

When the doors open, It shows three people entering the office. The first is Qrow holding his vial of alcohol in his hand while Ozpin raises one of his eyebrows when he notices that Qrow has a black eye.

The second person is Glynda, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the two others. Between them is the third and mysterious person (His identity will be revealed at the end of the chapter.), forced into silence because his mouth is shut by a duct tape.

"Hello to you, I presume that the trip from the infirmary did not overwhelm you" Ozpin greeted them while emitting a tiny smile from his lip.

"It was not too bad especially with these two staying nicely quiet." said Glynda with a sly smile on her lips. Causing the other two individuals to growls a little.

"Good. Qrow did you explained to our guest the situation?" asked Ozpin as he mentions the third person.

"Nah, I decided to let you do the thing." Qrow said in a lazy manner just before taking a sip of his flask while Glynda frowned at him.

So, Ozpin takes a deep breath and begins. "Very well, first of all, let me, introduce our self, the name is Ozpin or to be more professional Professor Ozpin. And the people who are with us, are Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow answer some of your questions, you are at Beacon Academy of which I am the director of this establishment."

He takes a sip of his coffee. "Before continuing our current topic, I would like to show something important that is related to a certain person." Said the director typing the keyboard of his computer revealing to everyone in the room on a big screen several things.

The first is a series of videos showing Naruto practicing with a clone while others perform housekeeping and patrolling to locate Grimms who will attempt to attack or order the clones to hunt for foods.

Then Ozpin draws their attention to another file that is a series of photographs showing Naruto training, fighting and running away from different types of Grimms taken by drones during the several months.

The images and videos show that during the past 5 months, Naruto has undergone physical changes since he arrived here, Naruto measured 147.5 cm or 4'9 ", but his time in the forest allowed to grow up to 156.2 cm or 4 '10 (same as Sasuke size).

After a quick look, He then opens a virgin writing page with voice recording software and starts to express his observation while looking at the Personnes present in front of him. "Day 120. Time 10 Am. Name The observation and monitoring of the subject of study called Naruto Uzumaki.

Over the months since the appearance of the young boy. The documents that show us, thanks to the drones, that the boy has some talent for survival. Because during the first two weeks Naruto spent half of his time fleeing and fighting Grimm like Beowulf, sometimes deathstalker and most impressive is his interaction with a King Taijitu."

 ** **Flashback, a few months ago.****

Ozpin was watching his screen showing Naruto eating his meal which is obviously ramen, which still does not explain how the boy got his ramen.

While Naruto is eating his meal in front of a campfire, when suddenly behind him, out of the darkness, a Taijitu king appeared behind our hero and hiss. At the moment, Naruto heard the whistling sound behind him, he stopped eating and turned cautiously behind him. To only have his eyes to widen when he sees the creature. A large, two head serpentine creatures who has two halves, a black one and a white one, that are joined in the center.

Naruto was to shouted but couldn't as one of King Taijitu heads swallowed him like he was some snack.

As he sees the scene, Ozpin was calm on the outside but inside he was panicking like hell. He was silent in shock and thought. _ _"Shit. Glynda will not be happy about this and I have to give 500 Lien to Qrow !__ _"_

He was about to erase any trace of Naruto in the data. When suddenly Ozpin noticed on the screen that the Grimm body began to swell abnormally until the unexpected and finally It's exploding with the appearance of hundreds of Naruto coming out of the Grimm. When the director sees what happen, He starts to smile and says to himself. "Finally, I think it'll be Qrow to give me 500 Lien."

With Naruto.

When Naruto manages to get out of the giant snake dead body. He starts to shout. "Dammit, this is the second time I got eaten by a fucking snake! Why me !?"

 **End of Flashback.**

Qrow chuckled and smirk as he saw the video.

Glynda was massaging her forehead in the sign of frustration. While the mysterious figure went red.

Ozpin smiles in remembering the event that happens with the king Taijitu and thought _"He said he was eaten by a snake before?"_

Finishing in his thoughts, Ozpin goes back to his observation notes. "During my observation, I was able to get more information about the boy through the use of cameras and drones in the forest.

The name of the person is Naruto Uzumaki. A young boy, aged 13 to 14, blond hair, blue eyes with Faunus characteristics (because of the whisker mark on Naruto face). It also seems to me that the boy has a rather unique character." He shows a picture of Naruto's in dispute with one of his clone in a comical way.

"I can also say that the subject is a special person because we all know that a hunter can only have a unique semblance that varies from one person to another. But the boy seems to have several instead. Which intrigues me." continued Ozpin which cause the mysterious to look at Ozpin confusedly.

"The First of his gift is to be able to move on the water and the walls which can be used in infiltration and spying missions, which makes him suspicious because of our current situation at the academy. But seeing his age and personality I believe he is just here by coincidence, I think.

He also has the ability to create clones of himself who got each an independent conscience with the possibility to exist in the long term from where He uses it as one of his main assets in combat.

Seeing how he uses this technique, I can estimate that Naruto Uzumaki can create more than a hundred clones, but the downside is that the more he makes the less resistance they are." The director pauses this part of his observation by taking a sip of his cup of coffee and continue.

"Then, among the other techniques that He can uses. The most powerful one that I've seen so far. Called the Rasengan. It's a technique that can sweep everything in its passage when you use it.

The attack consists in rotating a large amount of energy if I can say it forming at the hollow of his hand to form a perfect sphere and then to crush it on the target. Causing his opponent or enemy to suffer significant damage. But It seems, he needs the help of one of his clones so he can perform his attack."

Ozpin puts his coffee cup on his desk and starts talking again. "In the beginning, the boy is trying to get out of the forest, but he seems to be too busy with repeated Grimm attacks, that they are trying to kill him."

By watching one of his computer screens, They all sees Naruto tries to climb on a cliff but falls to the bottom by the attacks of a Nevermore, then another picture of Naruto being chased comically by a gang of Beowolf.

"Then after a while, Naruto stops trying to leave the forest and decide to train which I believe in the objective to become stronger. Following that, I could define, what is the schedules of his day's wich most of his time is training. For his training, he managed to found a place very uncrowded by the Grimm and to use this place to train.

The exercises he was doing were sparring match with his clones, improving his techniques such as the goal of forming Rasengan without the help of a clone. This results in an improvement of the subject. But what interested me most in his training was his strange blade and the different orbs he has in his possession. " monologued the director by typing several keys on his keyboard of his computer showing 5 videos of Naruto using trying to use the orbs in each video but with rather disappointing results on the first try.

"But he finds some difficulty to his training with the blade, as He called it the blade Hunter." said Ozpin.

 ** **Flashback: 2 weeks since Naruto arrive at Remnant (Warning, these flashback videos are training failure.)****

 **Video 1 with the Red orb.**

In the video, we can see Naruto standing in the middle of a clear field, looking around his environment to be sure that there are no enemies, he takes his blade and he looks at it while thinking.

 _"mmmmhh, dad's research notes theoretically explain that each orb gives the user an incredible ability over an element for each of them. For example, in theory, red orb allows us to use a capacity linked to the element of fire, electricity with yellow and etc …"_

Done with his thought, He takes the initiative and decides first to try the red orb thinking that he can use it again with no problem. "All right let's start with this one because I have already managed to use it before." He said to himself but stop in his thought.

In Naruto head.

The boy stands in front of the cage from where sleep the demon until He opens one of the prunes of his eyes and presumes. " **Hello, brat. I assume you want to use my Chakra for that sword of yours?** "

"No" Naruto simply responded.

" **What? If you are not for my chakra, why are you here?** " asked the demon stunned by the no, He just heard.

"No. like I said earlier to Jiji-toad, I don't want to use your chakra, It's only caused trouble to me and to my friends" Naruto explained and frown toward the giant cage.

" **You know you are really a hypocrite right now. Because I do remember that you used my chakra when we were in this secret basement while being in this stupid village of yours.** " criticized Kyuubi.

"You do not need to remind me that and you should know that it was you who told me to use your chakra." argued Naruto against his tenant.

" **True but only to get out of this village from these horribles peoples of yours.** " counter-argued The demon.

"Hey, they're not all horrible they are good people, friend, and family! You know what, I'm here to tell you that I will never use chakra. And do you know why? It's because I want to prove to them one day that I'm a strong person as Naruto Uzumaki by but own way and not the demon they think I am." shouted Naruto, defending his friends and explaining why he does not want his energy.

 **"Grrrr, You know what suit yourself be a stupid little brat but don't blame me when you are in deep shit.** " warned Kyūbi.

"Shut up !" shouted Naruto as he leaves his mindscape.

 **In the real world.**

After Naruto returned to his own sense, he began his training by placing the red orb inside the compartment of his weapon. As he remembered how he managed to make it work. He starts to concentrate his chakra towards the blade but he notices that nothing is happening.

"Grrr damn it" Naruto grows in frustration as he sees that nothing is still happening. He decides to put even more chakra in his blade while holding it with both hands.

"Come on, you can do it !" He encouraged Himself.

In result of his action, Naruto sees that the orb began to shine. He smiles thinking he has succeeded but he notices that the orb began to shine even more causing his hand to tremble abnormally.

Seeing what happening, Naruto says to himself. "This is not going to be good?"

" **Nope**." commented The demon inside the boy's head.

As the red orb shines, even more, small flames appear on the blade which makes Naruto happy to see the appearance of the element for a second, but the flames begin to spread on his hands that begin to burn them. Causing Him to releases his weapon and starts to run in all directions, waving his arm in the area to extinguish the flames that burn it. "Ahhhhhh! hot! hot!"

He continues to run and scream until he sees the river near him and went to dives his arms into it. While the Fox inside him sweatdrop at this event.

Later, Video 2 with the blue orb.

The second videos showing Naruto is taking his burns with the pomade that Hinata given him at the time of the chunin examination. After he done with his burn, he takes possession of the blue orb and said to himself. **"Okay, let's try this one, I bet I can to do something awesome with it."** **He smirked thinking positively. But he is wrong.**

A few minutes later, Ozpin sweatdrop in front of the screen, seeing Naruto being trapped inside a ball-shaped water prison, drowning comically.

 **Video number 3 with the green orb.**

When he manages to escape his water prison, he took possession of the green orb, he said to himself again. "Damn it, I hope the green one will not try to kill me."

But when he uses the green orb by putting his chakra in the blade a violent whirlwind of wind occurs around him. He was to stop but too late an explosion of dirt appears, destroying the grass and other natural elements around our young hero.

As the smoke disappeared, We can find a Naruto lying on the floor in his underpants seeing that his clothes he was wearing were turned into pieces by the power of the blunt wind created by his blade.

When Naruto comes back to his sense, He stood up and shouts toward the sky. "What the hell!? What happened to my clothes?!"

 **Video number 4 with the yellow orb.**

The next day at the same place. From the previous catastrophic failure, Naruto puts new clothes to replace the destroyed one which is oddly identical to his previous ones. (weird right?)

As Naruto is about to manipulate the yellow orb. He says to himself. "Ok, the yellow one. Dad research notes said in theory that this one will give me the possibility to use the electric element. I think I can handle this one, I hope."

So he places the yellow orb in the blade, take a deep breath, closes his eyes and began to concentrate his own chakra towards his weapon then into the orb that he held inside.

While his eyes is close, he thought something would happen with the blade. But instead, he feels something strange and powerful energy going through all over in his body.

When he opens his eyes, Naruto sees the appearance of small yellow electric lights all over his body and that his hair floated in half (think of Deku of my hero academia).

Seeing his new appearance, Naruto starts to express with joy. "No freaking way, this is great!"

But when he makes the first step, instead of walking normally, he moves uncontrollably at very high-speed limit like the lightning, shouting during the movement. "aaaaahhhhh !"

Finishing his uncontrollable course against a tree, knocking him out on the spot.

 **Video number 5 with the orange orb.**

We see Naruto watching the orange orb that he's holding it in his hand. As Naruto look at it, He thought about how to use it correctly. But in his head, he imagines him using orb and ended up being comically buried alive. Done imagining the situation, he said to himself. "Nope, I'm not going to use it yet, I had enough shit for today and I want to live."

 ** **End flashback (and end of failure)**** **.**

With Ozpin and Co.

After he finished watching the videos, the professor took a sip of coffee while Qrow burst out laughing until he fell to the floor, while Glynda rolled her eyes and the third frowned. Finish with his coffee Ozpin continues. "Since his first attempt with the blade, the boy seems to have decided to focus on improving his energy manipulation and other technique." said The headmaster as he shows another video.

"And today a few hours ago, He managed to form a Rasengan without using a clone by interacting against an Ursa." explained Ozpin.

 ** **Flashback with Naruto, a few hours ago.****

Naruto on his usual training ground trying alone for several hours to create a Rasengan without the help of his clone.

"Rasengan !" Naruto shouted as he was about to charge against a tree but the sphere quickly disappears. To only cause Naruto to fall to his knees from exhaustion and begins to complain.

"Damn it ...Pant... why I cannot ...Pant... do it! Pervy-sage did well explain to me how to do it ...Pant... with the third step ...Pant... but then why I still can't do it !" He finished his sentence while he pushes the ground.

While he complains, Naruto does not notice the dark predator behind a large bush that he looks at our hero with a murderous look ready to leap and kill his prey.

Then the beast makes a sudden movement causing him to step and break a branch emitting a sound strong enough for Naruto to hear it.

Upon hearing the crack of the branch, Naruto puts himself in a defensive position ready for all attacks. Seeing that he had lost the element of surprise, the beast left his hiding place and grunted to Naruto. Which revealed itself to be an Ursa Major.

 ** **Music:**** **Sonic Forces FIST BUMP (don't own it)** ** **.****

"Damn, I do not have time for that!" Naruto cursed himself because he has put his sword and most of his stuff near a tree. And the only thing he has in his possession it's his small bag containing only 3 kunai with three papers bombs left from his training earlier today.

He takes the 2 of the kunai with the papers attached to them and starts to throw them at the enemy, to only one who managed to reach the attacker which only wounded his shoulder by the explosion in the process.

From the explosion Naruto take the opportunity to flee, but he did not take into account the thickness of the Ursa and how quickly the smoke would disappear.

In an instant, Naruto sees the Ursa with a furious expression coming out of the smoke towards Naruto, striking him with its intact shoulder. Sending our hero a few meters farther back.

After undergoing the attack, Naruto managed to stand up while coughing some blood from his mouth. "You bastard, (a cough) you're going to pay for it."

Seeing that he could take his last kunai weapon and see no way to escape, he thought about the tactics he used previously against these black wolves (Chapter 1.). So by cooing his fingers and shouting. _**" Shadow Clone Jutsu !"**_ creating 5 clones in the process.

Like last time, the clones start to charge toward black bear except one that remained next to the original to create a Rasengan.

But unfortunately, Ursa with his strength prevents this by taking one of the clones that attacked him and threw him against the clone that remained behind causing both to disappear.

When this happens Naruto lost his concentration on the creation of his Rasengan by the smoke following the destruction of his last clones present. Too busy with the smoke, Naruto does not notice that the Ursa has already destroyed all his remained shadow and that he is already in front of him.

Seeing the demonic black bear just in front of him, Naruto's eyes enlarged as he remains paralyzed and exhausted by his entrainment and the failed attack.

Thinking that was the end with the Ursa coming toward him to finishing him off.

Naruto closes his eyes and left him sees head for the last time. And what he sees is that find himself at the village Konoha in a beautiful day. Then he sees his sensei Iruka, Kakashi, and Ero sensei. Then he sees his friends who remain loyal likes Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru squad, Shizune, Baachan, Hinata and the others.

He was going to talk to them but when suddenly He hears the mysterious soft voice he has heard before at the hospital. "Please come back to me ... I love you Naruto-kun."

When he heard the beautiful soft voice. He snaps out of his thought, the rhythm of his heart start to accelerate as his eyes went wide, his left fist clenched and said in his thoughts."No! I do not want to end up like this, I have to become strong for my friends in Konoha. And for you the girl who loves me, whatever your name, I will become strong for you. Believe it!"

As he screams in his head, a boost of chakra appears in his body toward his right hand creating a full Rasengan. Which is bigger than before.

From that Naruto began to make a proclamation. "And one day we'll meet again it's a promise! "

He jumps and plants his Rasengan under the jaw of the Ursa. " _ **Rasengan!**_ " causing Its head to explode in the for Naruto who is even more exhausted, retake his breath while he realizes his success.

 **end of music**.

"Wait, I managed to make a Rasengan all by myself. Yes! I did it! thank you mister demon bear." Thanked Naruto to the Ursa but he sees that his dead enemy is disintegrating.

"Oooh yeah, It's dead." said Naruto to himself with a comical sweatdrop behind his head.

After expressing his enthusiasm, our blonde hero recovers his possession and was about to returns to his secret encampment. But when he about to leave, a huge shadow came out of nowhere over Naruto and hits behind Naruto head knocking him unconscious.

 ** **End flashback.****

With Ozpin and the other in his office.

"It's a good thing I decided to asked Qrow to get him and bring him to the academy. Before something seriously bad happens." said Ozpin while he glances at Qrow.

"Your welcome." Said Qrow.

"But were you really obliged to knock him out?" said Glynda adjusting her glasses while glaring at the alcoholic hunter. The third person nodded in agreement with the teacher. But Qrow shrugged in response to say that he did not care.

After the interaction between the three of them, Ozpin decides to finishes his presentation. "Anyways, by the review the contents of these documents obtained since his arrival. I can conclude that the boy is not a danger for us but a potential ally for the cause. And now we are all here to discuss for what are we going to do with you, mister Naruto Uzumaki." He looks at the third person with a serious expression. Which reveal to be Naruto with both his hands attached together and his mouth shut with duct tape.


	6. Chapter 4

Naruto x Hinata (later) x Team RWBY

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY

Bijuu: ****talking**** **and** _ ** _ **thinking**_**_

Human: "talking" and _"_ _ _thinking__ _"_

 ** _ **Jutsu**_**

* * *

 **Last time in shinobi hunter.**

With Ozpin and the other in his office.

"It's a good thing I decided to asked Qrow to get him and bring him to the academy. Before something seriously bad happens." said Ozpin while he glances at Qrow.

"Your welcome." Said Qrow.

"But were you really obliged to knock him out?" said Glynda adjusting her glasses while glaring at the alcoholic hunter. The third person nodded in agreement with the teacher. But Qrow shrugged in response to say that he did not care.

After the interaction between the three of them, Ozpin decides to finishes his presentation. "Anyways, by the review the contents of these documents obtained since his arrival. I can conclude that the boy is not a danger for us but a potential ally for the cause. And now we are all here to discuss for what are we going to do with you, mister **Naruto Uzumaki**." He looks at the third person with a serious expression. Which reveal to be Naruto with both his hands attached together and his mouth shut with duct tape.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: What is the purpose of this school?** (02/09/2018)

* * *

With Ozpin in his office.

"And now, we are all here to discuss what are we going to do with you, mister Naruto Uzumaki." said Ozpin as he looks at Naruto sitting on a chair in front of the director.

Ozpin was expecting a response from the boy, but he forgot that the boy could not answer because of the duct tape covering his mouth the old.

"muuuhhh! mmmuuhh!" Naruto tried to speak behind the duct tape to only cause Qrow to laugh while the headmaster and the female teacher to facepalmed when they saw the scene.

At this point, Ozpin sigh and ask Glynda. "Could you explain why Naruto Uzumaki got a duct tape on his mouth? And why Qrow has a black eye and Finally why the both of them have red marks on all their faces? "

"The adhesive is so that the kid stay silent because damn this brat can't shut up. And for these." explained Qrow and finish his sentence as show the black and red marks on his face.

 ** **Flashback with Naruto and Qrow.****

After beating and destroying the Ursa with his Rasengan, Naruto was about to return to his makeshift camp.

When suddenly he gets knocked out from behind by a shadowy figure revealing to be Qrow holding his weapon in his hand and resting it on his shoulder. "Sorry kid, but today I'm taking you to Beacon so that Ozpin will meet you."

With that, the hunter put away his blade to his back, takes the unconscious blonde and move away from the place while using his shoulder as support for the boy.

Several hours later at Beacon.

After arriving at the academy, Qrow dropped Naruto who is still unconscious in the infirmary so that the nurse can check his health. While Qrow also stays near the patient room at corridor just in case the boy wakes up.

As hours pass. Glynda arrived in the corridor to Qrow. "Is he here?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah He's here but He's still unconscious.". answered Qrow as he points behind him at the door of the patient room.

"What happened and why is he is unconscious?" She dared to asked. Hoping, not to hear an idiot answer.

"Ooh that. I knocked out him pretty hard." smiled Qrow.

"And why did you do that?" Glynda asked in a rather annoyed tone.

Qrow shrugged and said, "Hey, you saw the kid, if I did not do that, he'd drive me crazy with his annoying lound mouth."

"Really, you could have just ordered or asked him to come with you nicely." asked the teacher.

"Nah, it would never have worked. Besides, I wanted to know how much the boy can take." explained the drunken hunter with a smirk.

"You know. He will not be happy when he wakes up." Warned Glynda with a sweatdrop behind her head.

" Relax Glynda. He will be cool when he wakes up.". explained Qrow as he about to enter Naruto room.

Suddenly as Qrow open the door, a yellow blur came out of the room in front of the hunter in mid-air and punch him in the face directly to his right eye. Causing Qrow to fall backward on the floor.

When the alcoholic put his mind back together, he finds that the yellow spot is now on him and holding him by the collar of his gray shirt.

Qrow and Glynda realize that the yellow blur is an angry Naruto wearing a uniform rope for the patient, who start to shout at the old man. "I got you ! you mother Beeeeep !"

 **Flashback 2 a few minutes before the attack.**

In Naruto mindscape.

The former shinobi was in front of the cage of the Kyuubi while rubbing the back of his head. He asks at loud. "What the hell just happened ?!"

 **"I believe someone came, knocking you down and then He takes you somewhere else.** ". explained the demonic prisoner.

"What ?! Where am I now ?!" frowned the boy.

" **I don't know, but I can tell you that If you have use power this would not happen.** " said the fox.

"And for the last time, I refuse to use your power!" shouted Naruto.

" **Grrr, whatever oh by the way your kidnapper is in the room next door.** " said the kyuubi.

 **"This bastard is here !?" shouted Naruto.**

 **"** ** **Yep! Now leave me alone!**** **"** growled The demon.

To the real world.

When Naruto wakes up and notices that he is in a bed in an infirmary. The blonde sees that he no longer had his clothes but instead he wore a patient outfit. Naruto was about to get out of bed. But stop when He heard voices outside of his room.

"Is he here?" He heard a feminine voice.

"Yeah He's here but He's still unconscious." He then heard a masculine voice.

"What happened and why is he is unconscious?" the feminine voice dared to ask.

"Ooh that. I knocked out him pretty hard." said the male voice like he was proud of it. Causing Naruto to get piss about it.

" _So He's the bastard who hit me and kidnapped me ? !_ " Naruto thought angrily.

"And why did you do that?" asked the feminine voice in an irritated tone.

"Hey, you saw the kid, if I did not do that, he'd drive me crazy with his annoying lound mouth." answered the male voice.

"Loud mouth ?! Is that why he did that!" thought Naruto angrily while he comically cringes his teeth.

"Really you could have just ordered or asked him to come with you nicely ?" asked the woman voice.

"Nah, it would never have worked. Besides, I wanted to know how much the boy can take." explained the male voice.

When Naruto heard the other reason. he turns red of anger and began to yells. "That It's! This teme is going down !"

So he got out of bed and jumps to the door that starts to open by the male voice which revealed a smiling Qrow.

 **End of flashback 2**.

Now with Naruto, Qrow, and Glynda.

Realizing his situation, Qrow glance to Glynda and say to her. "I guess that you are right Glyn, He seems to be quite the piss."

Who then get punched again in the face by Naruto. "Take that you teme !"

Qrow stands motionless for a moment but realizes by glancing to his left that his vial of alcohol on the floor while it emptying its content. He then furiously looks back at the boy.

"You know what. I promised myself that I would not hurt the kid. But that." frowned Qrow who grab the kid cloth collar and about to strike the boy.

But they are both stopped by Glynda who intervene. "Will you two stop this nonsense, right now!" She orders the two.

" Shut up Old lady/ Bitch! stays out of this!" The two men shouted at the woman at the same time as she stands next to them.

At the moment, They yelled, a dark silence appears as the temperature starts to drops drastically in the room. Realizing his mistake, Qrow murmur to himself. "And shit ..." Then he talks at Naruto. "hey kid?"

"What ?" asked Naruto while holding the collar of Qrow shirt.

"Prepare yourself." said Qrow while looking at Glynda.

"For what?" asked Naruto getting confused by Qrow words.

"For a world of pain." answered Qrow knowing his own fate while looking Glynda who is holding her riding crop, tightly, while she glares at the boys.

Understanding what Naruto sees, he says to himself as he pales comically. "…..Crap basket..."

 **End of Flashback.**

When Qrow finished the tale of what happened. Ozpin and Glynda smiled a little while Naruto and Qrow grumble under their breath.

After the reactions of the people in the room, Ozpin remembers Naruto duct tape. So he looks at Glynda and asks her. "Glynda would mind removing the duct tape, please."

Glynda was about to do it without hurting the boy. But she is interrupted by Qrow who places his hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"Wait, let me do it." He said with a sneaky smile. The director and the Academy teacher raises one of their eyebrows when they noticed it.

The black-haired hunter move toward the kid, he looks at him and then he brusquely took the duct tape causing Naruto to comically yells in pain while small tears appear at the corner of his eyes. "Hey ! that hurt! teme!"

Then He takes his attention to the head master and begins to shout while pointing at him comically.

"And You ! what gives you the fucking permission to spy on me instead of rescuing me while I being chased around by this fucking Grimm in this fucking forest seriously, you are fucking sick! man!" Causing Glynda to frown because of the foul language while Qrow smirk.

"Please calm Naruto." Ozpin asked gently. When Naruto calm down The headmaster starts to apologizesf about Qrow's behavior.. "I'm sorry about him. He is what he is and also sorry about the camera, we didn't have a choice". He also apologized for the camera.

"Fine. But can you tell me again where I am and what do you want from me?" asked Naruto while he crosses his arms.

"Very well. As I said, we are currently at Beacon Academy located in the kingdom of Vale to form teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses who have the mission to kill the various monsters called Grimm that plague Remnant and many other tasks LIKE..." The headmaster continue to explain the purpose of the academy as he sees Naruto eyes start to shine in admiration while whispering.

"Awesome !" But Naruto quickly stops, seeing Ozpin serious expression.

"Well, before you go on and I make the decision about you, you must know that we already know your identity and have been observed by our cameras over the last few months, from their filming. you may not be a threat from a point of view and they have shown that you have great potential and I refuse this potential to be wasted. " explained the headmaster which causes the boy to have a cocky smile but change.

"But... I do not want to make a mistake and it's turned out that you are a threat for us. So in order for us to trust you, you have to say everything about you and when I say everything, I mean all about you. no secret." suggested Ozpin with a tone of authoritative.

Hearing the director, Naruto hesitated at first as he sees the three adults because he didn't know if he could reveal to them his secret about the demon. Then he remembers that he is no longer in Konoha but still hesitates as he trembles in silence.

Ozpin was expecting the boy to be hesitant but he and the adults present are stunned seeing the sign of trembling showed by the young shinobi. All wondering all change of attitude from the hyperactive boy.

Seeing the boy like that, Qrow decides to help him by placing his hand on the young shoulder in order to reassure him.

Feeling pressure on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see Qrow beside him, emitting not a sly smile but a reassuring and sincere smile. "You can trust us, just take your time kiddo." said Qrow in father tone.

Seeing the man reassuring expression. Naruto nodded his head gently and then turned his attention to the headmaster. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am a former Shinobi from the hidden leaf village of Konoha."

" _Namikase?_ " Though the alcoholic thinking where he had heard this name before. _"wait it can't be._ " He realizes who the name belongs to but decides to keep to himself for the moment.

"Konoha? I never heard of this place. In which kingdom is situate this village?" asked Ozpin.

"Kingdom?" asked Naruto confused by Ozpin question.

"While Yes, the Kingdoms like Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral?" explained Glynda with one of her eyebrows raised at the confusedness of the boy.

"Euuhh, sorry but I do not come from any these places you mentioned." Naruto replied as he scratch behind his head.

" But it is not possible. This village must surely be located in one of the kingdoms in Remnant." Glynda frowns at the boy.

"Remnant?" asked Naruto even more confused.

"Yes, Remnant the group of continents that we are currently on." explained the female teacher.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my village is located in the Land of Fire, you know situated at the continent of elemental Nation." answered Naruto.

"What, but it's not possible there, nothing but another continent." Glynda thought thinking the boy must crazy.

"Actually Glynda, while I was traveling I heard rumors from sailors that may exist a continent free of Grimm, that can be found on the other side of the dead ice sea." Qrow explained who may believe the boy words.

 _"So I was right he is indeed coming from the element nation._ " Seeing that the boy can not say who he is. Ozpin intervenes. "Naruto do you have anything to prove to us where you come from? It could help us."

Naruto was thinking of something that could help until he just remembers that he got a map of the elemental nations. "Wait. I got something that can prove it. Do you still have my stuff?"

"Of course. They are over there." Ozpin help by pointing Naruto Bag and the big Scroll at the corner of the room.

"Thanks" Naruto thanked the headmaster, He gets out of his chair, went to his stuff and search inside until he finds the map of the elementary nation.

But while searching the boy noticed that his hunter's blade is not present among them. He turned his attention at the adults rather annoyed with his map in his hand. "Hey, old man, I can't find my sword, where's it!?"

his exclaiming toward them cause Glynda to frown and Qrow to smile as they see the boy big personality. Ozpin didn't react because he knew Naruto will react if he sees that his blade is not here.

"Do not worry Naruto, your weapon is elsewhere for security, you can get it back after our conversation." Ozpin explained, managing to calm the boy.

"Fine." accepted Naruto. Then the head master takes his attention at Naruto new possession. "Naruto. Do you have something to show us?"

"Ah Yes, here. This is a map of where I come, I bet it will prove that I'm saying the truth." said the young blonde emitting a smug smile.

Naruto passed the map to Ozpin, who began to analyze it with Glynda who stood closer to the headmaster.

" _It has quite changed since the last time I went over there._ " though Ozpin as he smiles at the map.

"This is fascinating." He whispers.

"It's more than fascinating sir. If this map is true and authentic, it can change everything." Also, whispered Glynda.

"You're right Glynda." said her superior, adjusting his glasses. Having Their conversation. Both of them looks at Naruto then Qrow. Asking him for his opinion because he is the one who travels the most now. "Qrow have a look. can you tell us if the map is real."

The alcoholic take the map to examine it for a few minutes then spoke. "Yes, this map is not shit, it like the one I saw in an underground bar at Vacuo".

Finally, Glynda snaps a little remember what he said before. "What! a land, a continent without the presence of Grimm, and you knew there was such a place! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, you did not ask me and I thought they were only just rumors." said Qrow in his defense as he shrugged.

As they were about to continue their dispute while Naruto was trying not to laugh. Ozpin stops them calmly. "Enough. you two may argue later." He looks at their guest. "Naruto?"

"Yes ?" said Naruto.

"Can you tell us. How have you ended up in the emerald forest far from your home in the first place ?" asked Ozpin, which makes Naruto stop smiling.

Naruto looks at the headmaster, showing a worried expression on his face. For a few seconds, the boy looks down to his feet and remained silent. "Naruto?". re-asked Ozpin.

"Sorry mister... but It's just...It's too hard to explain." said Naruto as he snaps from his thought.

"It's all right Naruto. We won't judge you. like Qrow said, take your time. Just Tell us from the begin" reassure Ozpin, seeing the sign of pain on Naruto face.

Hearing that, Naruto smile, take his breath and begins.

At first, he begins to describe the village where he was born with a little pride.

Like the forest that surrounds it, the stone monument with the face of all Hokages carved on it and the academy where he learns to be shinobi. Causing Ozpin to smile while drinking his coffee.

Then Naruto changed his tone to a sad because He began to tell the day of his birth, from where the nine-tailed demon fox attacked the village that same day. Qrow and Glynda gasp in choc when they heard the mention of the demon while Ozpin frown because of the attacked of the beast.

"Did you... just said... demon?" Her expression shows the boy she may not believe him but on the other side, everything is possible when you got injured maiden in the coma at the academy secret basement.

"Yeah, a giant demon fox with 9 tails." simply answered Naruto like it was nothing.

"How powerful is this demon?" asked Glynda still stuns by the sudden revelation of the existence the giant tails beast.

"I don't know I would say about the size of the building we are in." Naruto gave an approximation of the beast size by comparing it to the building they are currently inside.

This led the occupier to turn pale except Ozpin who chuckle in silence. Then the boy explained that Kyuubi was considered the most powerful among the demons even consider as a natural disaster.

But even so, Naruto tells them that by the clan scroll he read during his time at the emerald forest. That the beasts were all sealed by the first Hokage with the help of his wife and her clan.

Mito Uzumaki who has sealed the demon fox inside herself becoming the first jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails because it's power was too much to be contained inside an object and only an Uzumaki can contain it. Then Naruto tells them that the fox was then transferred to a new host when Mito Uzumaki was at the end of her life. which the new host was Kushina Uzumaki the wife of the fourth Hokage.

" _So they finally sealed them all._ " Ozpin thought in the other adults, raise your eyebrows.

From that, Qrow interrupt and asks the boy how he knows about this secret information. To answer the question, Naruto explains that he knows all of this from his mother clan scroll that she has left it for him.

Seeing that they are getting out of the subject, the headmaster make sure that everyone went back to the main subject by asking Naruto what happened after and how the demon escapes from its jailer.

From that Naruto tell that he doesn't know how. Only that the giant fox escape from his container the second and start to attack the village.

He then explains to them, as the demon is immortal. The only way to stop it was to re-sealed it but the only remained Uzumaki alive and ok in the village was the newborn son of the fourth Hokage.

Which causes the adults to start to put two and two together between the demon attack and the boy.

Naruto continues his story by saying that after the fourth Hokage has decided to seal the Soul of the demon and its power inside his newborn child with the cost of his life by giving up his soul to the god of death for his help with the seal.

While Naruto was telling his tale Qrow for a second. " _Tai is not gonna like it._ "

Naruto was about to continue but He is cut off by Ozpin who decide to confirm his suspicions.

"Naruto. May I ask you something?" Naruto nodded to say yes.

"Were you this newborn child?" asked Ozpin causing a complete silence in the room.

Naruto looks down at his feet and said silently. " ….Yes..."

While Ozpin was in his thought, Glynda mouth gasp as her eyes grows larger while Qrow frown as he knew the man.

"Minato you fucking bastard sealed a demon in his own child !" Though Qrow angrily wanted to smack the man.

 _"Poor child."_ Thought Glynda trying to not showing her emotion.

The blond boy looked up and began to tell them that by imprisoning the demon inside him by his father thinking that the village would consider his son as a hero but unfortunately he was wrong.

Because of that fact, the council with the elders have hidden to everyone even Naruto that his father was the fourth Hokage and that He was related to the Uzumaki clan. Thinking about his and the village safety first because the fourth Hokage had lots of enemies.

Therefore during practically all his life, all the adult's shinobi and civilian of the village hate him, thinking he was the demon incarnate with the insults, the overprice by the merchants. The many assassination attempts against him, blamed the death of the Yodaine, beaten to death.

While the younger blondes continue, the atmosphere in the office becomes even colder as They didn't expect these hurtful treatments to a single little boy.

But Naruto says to them that not everything was hurtful for him with the support of his friends he made at the academy and the peoples who did not consider him as the Kyuubi, like Teuchi and his daughter Ayame from the Ramen stand, Iruka sensei the only teacher at the academy who was good with him.

His surrogate grandfather the third Hokage who protect him during his childhood by taking back the Hokage seat.

Then He starts telling them what happened after the academy with the creation of team 7 he was in with his teammate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and his sensei for the genin team Kakashi Hatake.

The different missions he has done it with them like the first one in Land of Waves for Tazuna the bridge builder, he and his team had protected him.

Then He recounted the time when they had the mission of protecting an actress who was turning in a movie to the land of snow but turn out that she is a secret princess Koyuki Kazahana and rightful heir of this same land causing them to helpîng her claimed back the throne from her uncle, the tyrant Doto.

After the mission, he begins to say, he and his "friends" enter the chunin exams with all what happened like the written test and its purpose. The second stage with they encounter and luckily survive against an S-class criminal called Orochimaru who has infiltrated the exam under another identity.

It also when he meets his new sensei Jiraiya or Ero-Senin he calls him, at the preparation for the finals stage of the examen which he teaches him how to partially the fox energies also to summon toads by signing the toad contract.

When they heard the nickname Glynda left eyes twitches annoying. So she interrupts Naruto and asks. "Mister Uzumaki, why do you insult your Professor with such horrible nickname?"

"I calling him that because he's a damn pervert." said Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Pervert?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, even if he's a good teacher, he's a total pervert worse, he's called a super-peeper without any remorse and I call him that because he spies on women while they bathe at the hot spring, for his porn novels or research as he tells to himself." explained Naruto.

"Novels?". asked Ozpin and Qrow at the same time, who are beginning to take an interest in Jiraiya's work.

Seeing that the two older men are behaving like idiots about the perv novels. Glynda decides to bring back to the subject that really matters. "Naruto, could you please go back to the subject and stop talking about thissss."

Naruto nodded and brought back where he had stopped. The boy returns to his story by saying what happened on the day of the final, with his victory against Neji thanks to Jiraiya training. But with sadness, he tells about the final interruption with the village being attacked the village sound and the treason of the village of the sand that was supposed to be an ally with his village.

Naruto did explain that they did manage to stop the attack but with the cost of many lives including that of the third Hokage killed by Orochimaru who luckily survive but not intact from the fight.

Later after the attacked, They found out that the sand village didn't actually betray but was manipulated by the snake sanin by killing their KazeKage and took secretly his place before and during the event.

After the funeral of the victims, he and pervy sage went on a trip to train and for the mission to meet Tsunade Senju or Baa-chan, his former Sage teammate famous for her incredible medical jutsu. Because she was chosen to be the new successor for the post of Hokage.

The adults to stop him again and asks him why. He calls Tsunade, Baa-chan. Naruto answer to them by explaining that she uses a technique to make her look younger even if she is nearly the same age that the old pervy-sage. And the fact she has a gambling problem.

Causing Ozpin and the other sweatdrop behind their head. Thinking, how a leader like her can be a responsible adult when they heard her money problem from gambling addiction.

After Naruto asked them to try not to interrupt him anymore he continues his story by telling them with the inauguration of the new Hokage everything was going back together for the better. Until the day his teammate betrayed the village for Orochimaru (who has other purposes for the boy) to get more power for the purpose to kill his big brother an S class criminal Shinobi.

Naruto tells them how the mission went and how he and the team managed to get him back to the village with a cocky smile.

Ozpin was impressed by the way the boy has succeeded in the mission with his team. Especially the plan put in place by his teammate leader Shikamaru, with the way he organized it.

Qrow and Linda are impressed by the fighting, but they all began to worry that Naruto was forced to unintentionally use the power of the fox to succeed.

Then Naruto attitude changes when he began to tell what happened next. With the punishment by the hatred of the Council towards him and that the fact they decided to override the law of third and to reveal to all the population who did not know That Naruto is the container of the nine tails fox.

Which causes him, his life even more miserable even he still most of his friend stayed loyal expect some like his former friend and crush Sakura.

He was about to finish his story by telling what happened on the night he disappears when he was about to leave the village but discovered his dad secret lab research with the technic and the hunter blade he was working on with a person called Summer Rose.

But when Naruto mention Her name, he felt something wasn't right as he sees the reaction of the adults. Naruto asks "Euh, it's there something wrong?"

"Well yes Naruto but please finish your tale first." said Ozpin while Qrow and Glynda are processing in their head at what they just heard. both for different reasons.

Naruto nod and finish by saying to them how he used the teleportation technique he found in the lab to escape the root shinobi. "...And it like that how I ended up here." finished Naruto.

A long silence appears in the room between it occupant until Naruto speak again in a sad tone.

"Eh, Sir if you think that I'm a menace here, I would understand if you want me to leave. And don't worried for me to come because I won't I promise."

He was ready to leave the room but Ozpin interrupts him.

"Stop right here Mister Uzumaki and listen to what I gonna say.". Ozpin tells the boy to stay and to listen with a serious look and tone toward Naruto who nodded and starts to listen.

"First of all. Did you just said, Summer Rose?" asked Ozpin. Naruto nod to yes.

"Yeah, why? Wait! Do You know her ?! Can you tell where she is now please ?!" Naruto says a series of questions as he is ready to jump from where he is.

"Kid. We all used to know her because she was a student like me here and my teammate. But sorry to tell you that but she is no longer of this world." said Qrow with sadness.

"Dammit I was hoping to meet her." said Naruto frustrated for not be able to meet her.

" Why is that?" asked Glynda.

"Because I thought that she could help me with my sword. As she and my dad were working on it together." explained the blond boy.

"I see." said The headmaster begins to respond. " Naruto." Getting the boy attention again.

"As I explained earlier. You have been watched and I thought that you got a potential but now after We learned more about you..." Ozpin pause, which causes Naruto to worry as the man standing in front of him pursues his conclusion.

"But I see now that I was wrong because I see that you got even greater potential in. With you willing to help and fight for the innocent who can't fight for themselves and the fact that you have the responsibility of guarding the demon at bay even you haven't ask for it."

Ozpin stands up from his chair. Now facing the window looking at the Academy ground with the sun starting to disappear from the horizon. Finding out, that they have spent several hours in the office. "Naruto Uzumaki listen to what I'm going to offer you. " Naruto nodded to says he understand.

Ozpin turns to face Naruto. "As the principal master of this academy, I am the one with the highest authority in this establishment. From this authority, I can make, if I want, all people who wish to become a student."

The Superieur statement cause Glynda to frowned and Qrow to smirked, both knowing what Ozpin is planning. While Naruto stays still and confused on his face.

"So this is my proposal, Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to come to the Academy this year as a student so that you can become a hunter.". Ozpin said his proposition.

Understanding what he just heard. Naruto gasped with wide-eyed shock and asked, " old man, can you please repeat, what you just said?."

"Naruto. Would you like to become a student of my Academy ?" repeated Ozpin smiling as he sees Naruto reaction still stunned but quickly changes when Naruto begins to smile, walk toward the desk, slam his two hands on it. The boy smile gets wider and responds in a high tone. "Heck yeah! I'm in. When do I start ?!"

"I'm glad to see you want to come in but you have to understand that it's going to be difficult and others will think you're won't able to do it. From where I incline to agree with them on some points. " Ozpin Interrupted Naruto enthusiasm moment.

"What ?! But You said that I got potentials." argued Naruto.

"It's true Naruto, you have potential, but that does not mean you can come in and become a hunter like that. We know that and you can't deny it, that you have difficulties, like handling your chakra correctly and how to use your weapons the Blade Hunter without any risques. Plus You need at least a minimum of Connaissance about our society because We certainly don't want an accident." explained Glynda.

Naruto stayed silent, not happily but the Personnes in front of him is right. He does still have some problems with his chakra control and He figures yet how to use this damn blade, he has in his possession.

"That's why I propose that we solve this with training and intensive classes course by the Academy professor before the entrance in two months. If you agree, Qrow Glynda ?". suggested Ozpin.

"Sorry, Oz, I can't, you know I would be too busy with my mission and to prepared my courses for Signal Academy with Tai. Besides, I must ask him if he knows about all that. But if I have time, I'll see you guys to help you with the kid. " Qrow apologized and smiles at the group.

Glynda stays silent thinking how they could do it but accept anyway thinking that her superior plan. "Well, if you're both insist." She accepted as she smiles at the end of her sentence.

Hearing this, Naruto smile exclaimed with joy. "Alright, this is awesome! When do I start training?!"

"In few days, in the meantime, you will be resting at the infirmary. After that, you will have your own dorm room until the entrance of the first year students." explained the headmaster.

"Actually Oz, I think. Naruto should also stay in the city of Vale at least for the weekend. While someone keeps an eye on him" said Qrow.

"That may be a good idea. but who's gonna keep an eye on him at these weekends." asked Glynda.

Then she sees the other two adults looking at her with Ozpin showing an thank you smile and Qrow smirking like a cheeky bastard.

When Glynda and Naruto realize it. She says in her head at loud. " _Oh, you gotta kidding me !_."

Before the teacher could protest, Ozpin cut her. "Good. Thank you, Glynda, for volunteering." He said. while Qrow tries not to laugh.

"But old man! I can take care of myself !" protested Naruto.

"Maybe but you are still young and the law says that you need a legal guardian if you gonna live in the city at the weekend." explained Ozpin why.

"What/ Nani! legal guardian !?" They both yelled at the headmaster which Qrow to laugh even harder cause him to fall to the floor.

"But sir, You can't ask me to be his guardian. I have to prepare the registration documents for this year." argued Glynda.

"Glynda I know I'm asking you too much but your the only one besides Qrow is right. Naruto can't live on his own. He would attract too many people with bad attentions." explained Ozpin thinking about Atlas and the white fangs.

"(sigh) Very well, I guess I could do that. But Naruto. You better behave yourself. Do you understand." ordered The female teacher.

"Ok, I can accept that" accepted Naruto who looks at Glynda and asks. "Wait, so that means I suppose to call you auntie Glynda ?" only to cause Qrow to laugh even harder in tears and Ozpin to smile behind his coffee cup to hide it while seeing Glynda reaction.

"No ! You will not call me that! It's Professor Goodwitch do you understand Mister Uzumaki?" warned the blond woman emitting a dark aura around her.

"Yes, mam." squeaked Naruto like a small puppy who nodded rapidly.

After this little conversation between the new student and the teacher, Ozpin speak as he sees that the time is now 7 PM.

"Now it's settled how about we gonna eat and you gonna go back to the infirmary to rest. Because I would like to continue our conversation tomorrow with the toads if you don't mind ?"

"As for me. I will go and continue my investigation and ask Tai." explained Qrow.

"And for me, I'm gonna Naruto bedroom and inform the other teacher about our situation." said Glynda.

"Very well Qrow and Naruto?" asked Ozpin about the toads.

"Yeah, sure old man but it's the toads to decide." smiled Naruto.

"Thank you are dismissed except for Qrow I need to discuss something." said Ozpin earning a confused look from Qrow.

"Ok, see you at dinner." said Naruto while he and Glynda leave the room.

When they both left the room. Ozpin and Qrow stay silent until the headmaster broke it. "Qrow ?"

"Yeah?" responded Qrow.

"We need to talk. How do you know about Naruto family?" asked Ozpin in a serious tone.

"I could ask the same about the sword and this orbs. How about we go to the chase and we tell each other everything we know." said Qrow.

"(sigh) I guess you are right." Ozpin accepted the deal. From that, they both began to reveal each other as they know and relation with Naruto's family and the mysterious sword.

* * *

 ** **End of chapter 4****

* * *

 ** **Hi guys, I need a beta at least for this chapter. So if any of you is willing to contact me. I also looking for a new cover for the story because seriously a squirrel. So if someone can help me with that would be nice. thank. Ok peace. see you soon.****

 ** **(Ps : don't hesitate to read my other story)****


	7. Chapter 5

**Naruto x Hinata (later) Team RWBY**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY

Biju: **talking** **and** ** _thinking_**

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 **Flash back**

* * *

Last time in Shinobi Hunter

After this little conversation between the new student and the teacher, Ozpin speak as he sees that the time is now 7 PM.

"Now it's settled how about we gonna eat and you gonna go back to the infirmary to rest. Because I would like to continue our conversation tomorrow with the toads if you don't mind ?"

"As for me. I will go and continue my investigation and ask Tai." explained Qrow.

"And for me, I'm gonna Naruto bedroom and inform the other teacher about our situation." said Glynda.

"Very well Qrow and Naruto?" asked Ozpin about the toads.

"Yeah, sure old man but it's the toads to decide." smiled Naruto.

"Thank you are dismissed except for Qrow I need to discuss something." said Ozpin earning a confused look from Qrow.

"Ok, see you at dinner." said Naruto while he and Glynda leave the room.

When they both left the room. Ozpin and Qrow stay silent until the headmaster broke it. "Qrow ?"

"Yeah?" responded Qrow.

"We need to talk. How do you know about Naruto family?" asked Ozpin in a serious tone.

"I could ask the same about the sword and this orbs. How about we go to the chase and we tell each other everything we know." said Qrow.

"(sigh) I guess you are right." Ozpin accepted the deal. From that, they both began to reveal each other as they know and relation with Naruto's family and the mysterious sword.

* * *

 **Shinobi Hunter Chapter 5: First day in Vale Part 1** (edited 19/09/2018)

* * *

 ** **2 months before the series RWBY start.****

The next day since Naruto arrive at Beacon at Ozpin in his Office.

Ozpin was doing his papers while he was looking at the files of different students that were going here this year. Until the door of the office opens up revealing Naruto coming back from the infirmary with his arms crossed behind his head. The headmaster salutes the boy who is walking toward him. "Good morning, Naruto, I hope you slept well."

"Thanks, and good morning to you too." thanked Naruto.

"You're welcome. Now I would like to continue our discussion but with the toads." said Ozpin.

"Are you sure because they can be grouchy sometimes." Naruto warned Ozpin as Naruto remembered Gamabunta the first time he summons him.

"Naruto, I do not want to miss the opportunity to meet other creatures of the same or even more intelligence than the human species and Faunus." explained Ozpin.

"You really want to meet them, don't you?" joked Naruto.

"You have no idea." smiled Ozpin.

From that, Naruto accepted and begins to do his hands' sign and shouts. ** _ **" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_** **"**

From his action, a small explosion of smoke appears in front of the headmaster and Naruto. When the smoke disappears, it reveals Gamakichi who grow now to the size of a small dog (corgi).

Seeing His summoner, the toad salutes him. **"Yo Naruto-bro took you long enough. Anyway, how have you been?"**

"Hi, Gamakichi, sorry about that but thanks, I'm fine. Hey, it's me but did you grow?" thanked Naruto while smiling at his small summoned friend.

" **Yeah, thanks man, you too you have changed.** " remarked the orange toad.

"Really, I didn't notice." chuckled Naruto surprised by his friend's statement.

The two youngsters were about to continue but They're interrupted by the headmaster. "Excuse me. Naruto."

Hearing the voice of Ozpin, Naruto looks at him and apologize as He scratch his head. "Euhh, yes sorry about that. Gamakichi this is Ozpin. He's the headmaster of the academy we are situated right now. Mister Ozpin this is my friend Gamakichi."

"Hello, Gamakichi. It's this nice to meet you." greeted Ozpin.

" **I too mister.** " Also, greets the young toad then returns his attention to his summoner. " **So, Naruto-bro do you need something from me?** "

"Yep Gamakichi, could you get Fukasaku-jiji, please? I would like to talk to him." Naruto asked his friend.

" **Of course, Naruto, call me back in a few minutes, okay.** ". accepted Gama then he disappears into the smoke.

A few minutes later, Gamakichi his call back but with Fukasaku and a third toad by his side this time. Third seem to be an elder female toad who is about the same size as Fukasaku. She has green skin with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. And like the male great sage toad, she is wearing a dark gray cape.

As they see them. Naruto and Ozpin notice the third toad for the first time with a large bag behind the three toads.

Naruto greets the old toad. "Hi, Jiji how are you?". He then looks at the female toad. "And who is this?

" **It's Good to see you too little tadpole and for your question, this lovely toad you see is my wife Shima.** " He introduced his wife who she smiles at them.

" **Hello, Naruto. My name is Shima. It is nice to finally meet you. I heard many good things about you.** " She introduced herself to the boy who scratches behind his head with little embarrassment.

"Thank Shima-Bachan." Naruto appreciated the female words.

Then everyone focuses on Fukkatsu who starts talking again while smiling at Naruto happy to see him again. ** **"So little tadpole. I heard you want me to meet someone?"****

"Yep, Jiji this is Oz, he's the person in charge here." Naruto introduced Ozpin. But to only left the three toads confused at what was Ozpin.

Seeing the confuse between toads, Ozpin chuckle a little and decides to intervene in presenting himself to the guests. "What he means to say is my name is Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy."

After the greeting, they begin to discuss with each other. Ozpin first introduced them and explain the purpose of his academy and the enemies, in general, they are fighting to protect humanity.

One the toad's side they become stunned when they heard about the Grimm and that the fact the headmaster proposed Naruto to enter the academy because Ozpin thinks that he has a great potential to be a hunter.

The toads then worried when they asked Ozpin if he knows about the fox being sealed inside their favorite summoner. But they are reassured when Ozpin explains to them that he also accepted Naruto because he admits and granted a big respect to Naruto for keeping it at the bay.

He also informed them that he knows the Akatsuki and Danzo and his root agents but he was still happy to help Naruto become stronger against them.

At this point, one of the toad sage explains to the man who they are and what bond they have with the shinobi who have signed the contract with them. Then Fukasaku turns his attention directly to Naruto and tells him. ****"Naruto-boy. I have in my possession several important gifts to give to you."****

"Really. What have you got for me?" Naruto asked eagerly. From the old toad went to the big bag, open it revealing the content inside.

" **First of all. these letters are from lady Tsunade and Jiraiya-boy.** " Hearing the pervy sage's name, Naruto frowns a little bit " _These are not gifts_."

 **Then the blond boy notices a familiar big scroll standing behind the toads. Then he realizes what scroll is. "Hey, Jiji. Why do you guys have the summoning contract scroll with you?" asked Naruto.**

" **You see after our discussion a few months ago, we went to see Jiraiya-boy** …" said the old toad sage in a serious tone.

 **Flashback: the day after Naruto left the village. (6 months before now).**

At the Hokage office. The two sage-toads were standing in front of Tsunade desk while she and Jiraiya were situated behind it.

Fukasaku and Shima were looking both humans with an expression of anger. **"Jiraiya-boy we need to talk."**

 **"Hello Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, what can I do for you?" greeted Tsunade by clearing her tears off her face.**

" **We know. what happened with little Naruto-boy.** " frowned Shima as she jumps and lands directly on the desk. Causing the two adults to flinch of the toad exclamation.

"How do you know about Naruto, I haven't informed you yet about his missing." asked Jiraiya who frowned back at the two toads.

 **"Jiraiya-boy. You should know that words go fast between us toads and the fact I just talk with Naruto-boy. Good kid by the way."** responded Fukasaku.

From this revelation. The room turned silent by the shock of the two humans seen by the three toads. Suddenly Tsunade got up from her chair and yells. "Naruto is alive! Where he is?! Please tell me! " She begged them.

The toads said nothing as they were still watching the Hokage nearly in tears, thinking it is nice to know, that there are some people who still care about the boy. but they turn their attention to Jiraiya with a serious expression. **"And He knows."**

"He knows what?" asked Jiraiya. Instead of a response, they ask Tsunade to read the letter at loud so everyone in the room could hear it.

 _Baa-chan_

 _If you're reading this. You should know that I'm already far away. First. I'm sorry for doing this but with what's happened with me and the village. I have decided to leave. Not for me. But also for your safety._

 _As I refuse to let any of my friends and family to get hurt for my sake. But I'm also glad I left for my myself because I just found out who are my parents and the fact that you're supposed to be my godparents._

 _ _Not convinced. Let me tell you. My father is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and my mum was Kushina Uzumaki second Junkuriky of the Kyuubi and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.__

 _If you wonder how I got this information. I got from my parents' last words in the letters they left for me on the day of my birth. And If still wonder how. Thanks, Jiji (Third Hokage) for leaving me the letters and the plan of leaving the village._

 _But you must know that I'm not angry. Just upset with you and Ero-Sennin for leaving me in the dark about my life._

 _Once again, I'm sorry for leaving. Please take care of yourself Baa-Chan and protect the village. They need a strong leader._

 _Ps: Could you please try to stops Ero-Sennin of being a pervert._

 _Love. Your unpredictable godson._

 _Hearing this from Tsunade reading. Jiraiya starts to speak to the toads in a high voice who is stunned by this revelation. "What does he mean stop being a pervert! Never mind that. How this is possible. He's not supposed to know his parent and family until he reaches Chunin or 18!"_

 ** **"What do you mean? When he reaches Chunin or 18?! Are you saying that you hide his heritage on purpose ?!"**** The green toad also starts to speak in a high voice.

"It's was for his security. You know that Minato had many enemies and Naruto being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, the other villages would either kidnap him or assassinate him for vengeance against his father action." argued Jiraiya.

 **"So, you say you and the other leaders decided to hide Naruto boy's family identity, thinking about protecting him and why did not you tell us about this?"** asked Shima with her frown at Jiraiya.

"Sensei ordered me not to disclose this information to anyone even to you. He thought to lessen the risk of leakage to the enemies. So he volunteered to raise him." answered Jiraiya.

" **That bull shit! You know that! You were supposed taking care of him! You are his godfather! And look where It's had led us now! Because of the stupidity of this village. The child of prophecy is far away now!** " shouted Fukasaku angrily.

"How I could raise him with my spy network and the missions and Orochimaru and that He is too important to the village. You know, that we had no choice.". explained Jiraiya.

 **"You could leave him with us to take care while you are on a mission! I bet Naruto-boy would love being with us!"** argued Shima.

"You tell me! You just talk to him without warning me!" argued Jiraiya as he points directly at Fukasaku. But He stops when Fukasaku jumps and slap him in mid-air, sending him to crash the wall beside him.

" **Don't you dare continue in that tone boy!** " warned Fuka as He lands on the human white hair, face to face.

"But ..." Jiraiya tried to continue to argue.

" **Enough Jiraiya-boy! You two have messed up for being Naruto's-boy godparents!** " cut the old toad great sage.

" **And for that, you will be punished.** " declared the great female sage in a scowled tone.

"What?! What do mean by Punishment?! For what?!" shouted Jiraiya stunned by the toad's elders' declaration.

" **For being an irresponsible godparent of course. Do you really think you could go away without any consequence.** " said Shima firmly.

"You can't be serious!" protested Jiraiya.

" **And here is your punishment. After your incompetence, Shima and I have decided to temporarily block your contract with the toads.** " declared Fukasaku seriously.

"What?! You can't do that!" reacted Jiraiya as he stands up from the wall crumbled.

" **Yes, we can, you idiot! Be lucky that we consider you like family and that you are the only one to be Naruto-sensei**!" Fukasaku shouted back.

The two men were about to undergo another altercation, but they are stopped by Tsunade who slams her desk with both her hands.

 **"Enough!" She yelled, causing all the occupant to look at her with a stunned expression on their faces. But then change to a sorry one as they see tears coming from the Hokage eyes.**

"Please. Stop." She repeated but in a low tone.

Seeing the situation has calmed down, Jiraiya looks back at the elders and ask with an irritated tone. "And How long my contract will be blocked?"

" **Until you find Naruto and ask him for forgiveness.** " responded Fukasaku, causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen in choc.

"How I suppose to find him and asks him to forgive me. Without your help." argued Jiraiya in protest.

" **Not our problem**." simply said the toad.

 **They were going to argue again but Tsunade interrupts them. "Can you please tell us why he is not with you?"**

" **Lady-Tsunade does for your respect. Naruto-boy is not with us because he's upset after he found who is his parents and I doubt it's a good idea to bring him back seeing the situation with the village.** " explained Shima in a sad tone.

"It's ok. I understand... But can you tell us, where he is?" asked Tsunade again.

" **Honestly, I have no idea where he is located.** " explained the great sage male toads.

"What do you mean. You don't where He is? You just saw him?" She frowned a little.

" **That the thing. When I saw him. I didn't recognize the place he is located. It's was strange I even saw some trees with bright red leaves like the blood itself. But he did mention the name of the place**." said the toad while holding his chin.

"Really?" said Tsunade.

 **"Indeed, I think he called Remnant and Vale. Does that remind you of something?"** Fukasaku asked the humans.

"Vale, Remnant? Sorry, I never heard of this place. Have you, Jiraiya?" Answer Tsunade as She looks Jiraiya who is in his thought. _ _"Vale, Remnant where did I heard of this place, before."__ Then He began to hear his name. "Jiraiya... Jiraiya... Jiraiya!"

From that the toad sanin get out of his thought by jump a bit. look all around him and said. "Sorry, I was in my thoughts."

 ** **"Anyway. Now that we have informed you about Naruto is done. We will be leaving but before. Jiraiya. We would like to have the scroll contract."**** Order Fukasaku.

"What ?!" react Jiraiya.

 ** **"Don't dare argue Jiraiya-boy."**** scolded the great male toad sage.

"Please, do it Jiraiya." Tsunade ordered her friend who gives the summoning scroll contract to the olds toads annoyed by the punishment. Then She decides to ask catching the toad attention. "Fukasaku-sama?"

 ** **"Yes. Lady-Tsunade,**** **"** said Fuka.

"Are you all going see Naruto again soon?" asked the Hokage.

 **"Yes, Only if He summoned us."** Respond the toad.

"I see... Could you please give him a message? Perhaps a letter from me?" half-pleaded Tsunade.

 ** **" Of cause lady-Tsunade."**** said Fukasaku smiling from the godmother initiative.

"Hey. and I also give him a message too." Also, asked Jiraiya.

 ** **"You know. you have to ask sorry to him directly. For your punishment to be lifted."**** Said Fukasaku who frown toward Jiraiya.

"I know, I know. But I still want him to know that we care." said Jiraiya.

The elders' toads look and nodded each at other in agreement. ****"Very well you can give us the message for Naruto-boy."****

"Can you give us a moment for rewriting the messages, please." Tsunade asked the elders.

 **"Of cause take your time."** Shima accepted Tsunade request.

From that, both adults begin to write down their messages. When they finished, Tsunade gives the toads her letter while Jiraiya also gives his letter with a mysterious container. Seeing the container Tsunade speak to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya? what inside this package?" She asked as she questions the motive of her pervert friend.

 **"Several things that will help the kid in the future." responded Jiraiya innocently, hiding his real motive for his apprentice. But to All the others occupant to facepalm. Thinking if they can trust the pervert.**

" **Now that we are done, we'll go back to Mount Myōboku. Waiting to be re-summon by Naruto-boy.** " said Shima.

" **And remember your punishment Jiraiya-boy.** " said Fukasaku.

" Yes, I remember. I must find Naruto first and ask him for his forgiveness." said Jiraiya.

 ** **"Without our help."**** confirmed the old male toad.

" Yeah. Yeah. I know." responded The toad sage while crossing his arms.

With that, the toads leave into smoke the room as they took the summoning scroll and the letters. Leaving the two adults silent for a few seconds.

Then Jiraiya begins to walk toward the window, open it and was about jump threw but He is stopped by Tsunade. "Where are you going?"

"I going to find my student and godson of cause hime. I may have a lead at where he is. Are you going to stop me?" said Jiraiya.

"No. Do it. go found Naruto and bring him home." ordered Tsunade.

"Very well. I am better to get going now. Knowing our situation. I wouldn't be surprised if the Akatsuki or Danzo are doing the research like us. What about you?" asked the toad sage.

"While You do that. I'm going to use all my power as Hokage to bring back Naruto ninja statue and make Danzo and the council pay for their action." She responded as she cracks her knuckles.

"Good to hear. See you later hime." said Jiraiya then he leaves the office by the window.

"Bye, good luck and uses the damn door, you moron!" Tsunade cursed her idiot old-teammate by the window.

She then goes back to her desk and thought. " _Gaki, I hope you're alright and that the Akatsuki and Danzo do not locate him now._ " After that, she goes back to work without noticing the presence of a small black ink mouse going away discreetly from the bureau.

With Jiraiya.

After the reunion, Jiraiya lands in front of a house that seems to be abandoned for a long time. He arrived at the front door of the house. Removed the seal that had put it years ago. As the seal disappear, it revealed the old house was under genjutsu and is now a modern luxurious house.

After that, Jiraiya enters the house and find himself at the hall entrance.

The toad summoner sees that nothing has changed inside since that day while he moves. Now, standing in the living room, he looks at his right to a picture frame on a shelf. take it.

"No time, no sees. Minato and Kushina." said Jiraiya in a calm tone as he looks at the picture of Minato smiling with his arms wrapped around a pregnant Kushina who is also smiling.

From that, He began to look around for clue without noticing a crow with a pair of red eyes was spying him from the house window.

 **End of Flashback.**

 **Back at Ozpin office.**

Naruto remained silent during the toad explanation then he smiled a little, scratching his head. "whoa, I do not know what to say. You shouldn't go that far for me."

 **"Nonsense Naruto-boy, Jiraiya should have taken his responsibility as a godfather seriously, and for that, we have decided that you will be the holder of the summon scroll contract instead of Jiraiya for the moment."** said Fukasaku emitting a sincere smile.

 **Naruto continues to smile until he realizes something. He gives them a strange look and asks. "Wait, wait ?! You tell me that you have received a message from Baa-Chan and wise pervy, all this time?"**

" **Yes**." Fukasaku simply answered.

 **"Why didn't you give me the message sooner ?!" shouted Naruto comically at them.**

" **Because You didn't summon us. And we thought you wanted some time alone.** " explained the old toad causing the blond boy to facepalm.

As he looks at the toads then at Ozpin smiling a little during the whole conversation.

Naruto sighed, look at Ozpin and ask. "Sir, would it be possible to read them later privately?"

"Of course, Naruto. Now, how about we go and eat at the cafeteria." proposed Ozpin.

"Good idea. Old man." said Naruto.

 **"Wait. That not necessary. I already got lunch. We all could eat it here together."** said Shima showing a wrapped package.

"Awesome. Thank Baa-Chan Shima." thanked Naruto.

"I don't see why not." Said Ozpin getting interested in foreign cuisine. Thinking that It's must be good. But instead, He ate one of the worst meal. He ever had in his life.

As they both humans saw the bugs and larva soup that Shima have prepared. "Alright dig in." exclaimed Shima happily as the three toads in the room start to eat.

 _"What the hell is this!? Is this even edible?!_ " thought Naruto comically.

" _Oh yes, I forgot they are toads._ " said Ozpin in his head.

Not wanting to upset Shima, they force themselves to eat the wonderful meal.

At the end of the meal. Fukasaku says. "Ah, that was nice. It's good to eat a good meal with friends. Shima-chan is always the best when it comes to her cooking."

"Please don't say that you make me blush." blushed Shima by the compliment of her husband.

"What's it true you are the best. Is not that right Naruto-bro?" exclaimed Gamakichi.

"Yeah..." lied Naruto as he struggled not to vomit.

When the toads are about to leave, Fukasaku says at Naruto one last time. "Naruto-boy, if you need help with your jutsu, don't hesitate to summon me." And with that three toads disappear.

After they are gone. The two human stay silent and calm for a few seconds, until they both turn purple, put their hands in front of their mouth trying to prevent themselves to vomit.

Naruto starts to run around the office to find the bin but he trips on the floor, causing him to vomit everywhere.

Seeing this. Ozpin thinks as himself tries not to vomit. " _Oh no don't do it here! or I'm gonna..._ " He couldn't finish his thought as himself start also to vomit everywhere. (Just imagine, the vomit scene of the family guy with Peter, Christ, Brian, and Stewie.)

"Buarrrr !" Vomit Naruto.

"Buarrrr !" Vomit Ozpin.

Same place 20 minutes later.

Glynda came by to the office to sees, how the discussion between Naruto and her Superior went and to depose some paperwork for him.

"Ozpin is here the paper that you have ... By the mighty Monty Oum, what happened?! " yelled Glynda as she sees the room cover in purple vomit with the two unconscious green face male on the floor.

 **Later.**

We find Naruto and Ozpin waking up at the infirmary again for Naruto case with Glynda and her colleagues waiting in front of their beds.

"Professor Ozpin can you explain what happens?" asked Glynda.

"You don't want to know." said Ozpin and Naruto to the teacher at the same time.

Seeing this going nowhere. Glynda sigh. "Anyway, I took the opportunity to bring some of the teachers that will help Naruto."

"Very well. Thank you, Glynda. " Thanked Ozpin and continue as he recognizes the other professors in the room.

"Naruto, I would like to meet the professors that will help you for the next two months. First, meet Peter Port in charge of Grimm studies, professor Bartholomew Oobleck for History and already know Professor Glynda Goodwitch who is the combat Instructor who she will also be in charge of your training." introduced and explained Ozpin to the boy.

"Hello, young man." Professor Port welcomed Naruto.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Naruto greeted in return

"It's nice to meet you too. I heard that you had quite experience with Grimm certainly with King Taijitu. Aaaaah that reminded me of my first encounter with my first one. When I was a young lad it was incredible" said Professor Port a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

As the professor begins a monologue on one of his own stories of his youth, Naruto starts to feel tired say in his head to himself. " _Man, Why do I feel to want to sleep now?_ "

But Professor Port is stopped by his colleague the professor Bartholomew Oobleck a messy green hair man with his is disheveled attire which consisted of a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

When he interrupted he start to speak at high abnormal speed. "Hello,NarutoUzumaki. Itisnicetomeetyou. MynameisProfessorBartholomewOobleck. IwillteachyouaboutHistoryofremnantandhispeople! ButIwouldliketodiscussandgiveussome informationaboutyourcultureoftheelementnation!"

(Translation: "Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. It is nice to meet you. My name is Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. I will teach you about History of remnant and his people. But I would like to discuss and give information about your culture of the element nation.")

" _What the hell! He is talking so fast!_ ". Naruto though aloud with his eyes bugging out of their orbit. "Neat." Naruto only responded weirdly.

Meanwhile elsewhere in another universe (red vs blue).

On distance isolate planet. We can a man wearing a blue armor standing on top of a dinosaur. "Neat" said the blue armor man called Michael J. Caboose.

Back to the story.

While the boys are talking. Glynda looks around and noticed Naruto clothes. she takes a closer looks. She frowned silently as she sees how ugly and damaged they are.

"Naruto." She gets the boys attention.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"Do you have any other clothes." asked Glynda.

"Actually, these are the only one I got left. Why?" explained Naruto while giving her a confused look.

The female teacher stays silent for a moment then she looks at Ozpin and said while taking her scroll and began to text. "Ozpin. I'm taking Naruto for clothes shopping tomorrow. He needs new ones."

"It seems that you are right. I will give the money. And who are you texting to?" sais Ozpin as he quickly glanced at the dirty clothes. Then look at her, curious who she texting right now.

"Shopping expert." simply responded Glynda while she continues to text.

In the meantime in Vale.

Somewhere else in the city of Vale. a young huntress with a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses was doing her stuff with her friends of her team.

When sudden her scroll begins to vibrate. She takes it and read it with one of her eyebrows going up, smirk start to appear causing her to text back at the other person.

"Coco, what are you doing?" asked one of her friends.

"My duty as a shopping expert. Oh. by the way, we are going to the mall with professor Goodwitch. And that an order." smiled Coco.

"What." exclaimed her team.

Back with Naruto and Compagnie. Time, the evening.

At the end of the day following the reunion at the infirmary. After Naruto was shown around the academy by Ozpin. Naruto arrives in front of his temporary bedroom provided by the academy.

He opens the door, he sees that his room is made up of four wooden beds with red covers and empty shelves.

When he has done unpacking with all his stuff. Naruto deposes on bedroom desk his new scroll (electronic) given by Ozpin who has put inside it his and the staff of the academy numbers even Qrow's numbers for some reason.

He decides to open the letters left by the toads that his godparents have written for him, starting with the letter made by Tsunade.

 _Naruto._

 _You idiot! What's wrong with you! Leaving the village!_ _We thought you died in the blast! I swear, only you, can do something so stupid! I'm so gonna ground you when I see you but I'm happy that you are alive._

 _Look I'm really sorry what happen to you. I know. You must be mad at us for finding out that we are supposed to be your godparents. I understand we got nothing to justify our irresponsibility as Godparents. But you must know that I going to bring back your shinobi rang even if it the last thing I do. So please come back home. We miss you._

 _Your godmother Tsunade._

 _Ps: In the meantime, there a medical kit for you so that you can treat yourself. Knowing you, you will need it. So, tries not to kill yourself._

Naruto chuckled when he finished with his godmother's letter and smiled at the concern she gives about him. Then he frowns as he began to read the other letter from his godfather.

 _Gaki._

 _I know you must be angry at me for a number of reasons that we both know. I am sorry and I hope you and your parents will forgive me when we meet again and I promise that I will teach you everything your father has learned from me. So that you will be stronger enough against the Akatsuki. Promise me that you do not do something stupid._

 _Your godfather._

 _Ps: I got several gifts for you that will help you. especially with the ladies._

Naruto frowns in response to the perv letter. _"What does he mean help me with the ladies?"_ But he couldn't help to smile a little seeing that they are a least sorry.

Now that he's done with the letters, Naruto decides to unpack the gifts left for him by them. First, he smiles when he sees the pack of medical care with chakra pills that Tsunade has left.

Naruto unwraps the gift from his is godfather, who also smile when he sees a picture of his father holding his pregnant mother. Then he changes his expression to a displeasure one when he sees all the Icha-Icha collection.

"Damn it, even away from me, you always try to force me to become a pervert like you!" Naruto shouted comically in the middle of his room.

Elsewhere in the element nation, Jiraiya sneezes.

The next day. At the city of Vale.

Naruto and Glynda are walking in the street of Vale. They are going in the direction of the meeting place set up by Glynda and the mysterious person. Naruto with his arms crossed behind his head asks the professor a question. "Can you tell me why are we here again?"

Glynda sighed tiredly one more time and answer to him while pointing at the orange jumper that he is wearing right now. "Naruto. You need new better clothes. Because what are you are wearing right now is horrible and unacceptable."

"Alright, I get it. But can you tell me again? who are we gonna see?" Naruto asked again.

"We are going sees a second-year student, her name is Coco Adel and I have to admit she also has the reputation to be a shopping expert." explained Glynda then she glances at the bag-pack that Naruto is correctly holding ask him about it. "And Naruto can you tell me what inside your backpack?"

"Nope." simply said Naruto causing Glynda to frown but She decides to leave it. Thinking that Naruto deserves some privacy.

As both of them arrive at the meeting place. They look around them. Then Glynda recognizes one of her students. She's a teenage girl Who has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. We can see that she is waiting for someone while taking pictures with her camera.

"Miss Scarlatina? What are doing here?" Professor Goodwitch asked the teenager girl.

"Hello. Professor. We are here because Coco told us. That you need help with your nephew. So, she asked us to come with her for more opinion. " explained Miss Scarlatina.

Glynda left eye twisted while Naruto put his hand in front of his mouth, holding himself from laughing.

"Miss Scarlatina, your misunderstanding. He's not my Nephew." said Glynda as glare at Naruto who stands next to her.

" Sorry." the Faunus rabbit girl apologize.

"Apologies accepted. Let just move on. Naruto Uzumaki. This is Velvet Scarlatina She's a second-year student and member of team CFVY." Glynda introduces Velvet.

From that. Velvet looks at Naruto who is watching her curiously. "Hello, nice to meet you. Uzumaki. My name Velvet Scarlatina. Euuhh...Is there something wrong." She asked the boy who is watching her curiously.

Naruto gets out of his trance and quickly apologize. "Sorry. Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki but you can call Naruto."

Seeing what goes on Glynda intervene and explain to Velvet. "Sorry Miss Scarlatina this his first time, he sees a Faunus. Don't worry He's not what you think." Velvet smiled and nodded.

"In that case Naruto, you can call me Velvet." But in her head, she said to herself. __"That weird. I can see that he is not a Faunus but why does he smell like a fox?"__

"Awesome. You are here to help with the shopping" Naruto smile and said but quickly dry at the end of his sentence. Only to cause Velvet to giggle and the female professor to roll her eyes when they notice his "enthusiasm".

"Yes, Naruto. I see why." She responded while pointing shyly at the horrible orange jumper.

"Oh! Come on my jumper is not that horrible! " protested Naruto.

But suddenly all three of them hear to them to hear a woman scream. "iiiiiiiiiiiii !"

When they find the origin of the scream. All three of them sees a girl about Velvet age in a static state as she points directly at Naruto.

With fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

As she faints at what she sees. The woman is caught from behind by a tall young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing some sort of green samurai.

Next to the young tall man is another young man with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips.

When the girl in glasses faint. Professor Goodwitch looks at Naruto from the corners of her eye and says while smiling a little. "You were saying."

Naruto looks in a different direction and murmur. "Shut up." To only to cause Velvet to giggle.

After that. While Velvet is taking care of her unconscious friend. Glynda decides to present the rest to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, may I present Miss Scarlatina teammate. Mister Yatsuhashi Daichi and Mister Fox Alistair and the girl who just faint from your bad taste in clothing, is Coco Adel the team leader of Team CFVY."

"Grrr," Naruto mumbled with his arms crossed, from Glynda remarque.

Then He changes quickly his attitudes as he greets the two male second-year student. "Hi, nice to meet you guys. You can call Naruto, by the ways."

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Fox and my friend here is Yatsuhashi." smiled Fox. Naruto then looks at them and shows his foxy smile which Yatsuhashi who nodded and smile-back a little.

When the presentation between them is done. They turn their attention to Coco who began to wake up.

"Grrr man, my head." Coco growled as she gets out from her slumber.

"Coco are you alright?" asked Velvet in concern for her leader and friend.

" I'm fine now. It just I had this terrible dream. We were supposed to meet up with Professor Goodwitch. When I saw the most horrible orange thing. Of all my life." explained Coco as She gets up with her friend for help.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that but this wasn't a dream." said Velvet pointing at the group especially Naruto

From that Coco with Velvet went back to the group to greet Glynda and Naruto. "Hello, professor Goodwitch it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Miss Adel." Glynda greets her back.

Coco then takes her attention to the boy standing next to her teacher and take a guess. "I presume he's the one, you called me for?"

"Yes indeed. As you can see, He really needs some decent new clothes." Glynda explained to Coco.

"For the last time, my clothes are not ugly!" protested Naruto.

"What your name again?" Coco asked Naruto.

"The name Naruto Uzumaki.". Naruto responded.

"Well, Naruto that thing that you are wearing is the ugliest thing, I ever see." commented Coco.

Naruto is about to protest but he is cut off by Coco as she continues. "It is so ugly. That it's a crime itself against fashion and decency."

"Good to see, That you agree with Naruto." Glynda agreed then she looks at Naruto. "You can't wear it anymore. This thing makes you an easy target. It's that why I asked Miss Adel to take you shopping for a new wardrobe. a More suitable one."

Naruto stays silent with groan a little then accept. "Grr. Fine but I want orange on my new clothes and I'm keeping my old jumper."

"Deal. But I can't promise that you can keep that thing because there is a high chance that I will burn it." Also accepted Coco with a smirk which causes to frown at her to say in your dream.

"Good, now it's settled. I leave him to your care. There the card, just don't use all of it. " said Glynda as she passes to Coco a black credit card and a piece of paper with its number on it.

Coco looks at the items She's holding. _"Oh, my Monty Oum, I can't believe what holding the black card the richest credit card that you can ever find in the world. Ooh, I gonna have so many things with it."_ She began to tremble with happiness. While Glynda starts to leaves the group.

"Wait, you are leaving?" asked Naruto as he notices Glynda leaving them.

"Yes. Uzumaki. While you doing your shopping. I will take care of our home. Meet me back here at 6 pm." After that, she leaves.

When Glynda is gone, Coco turns to her team and Naruto and says to them. "Okay, let's do it, let's go shopping!"

From that She grabs Naruto back collar of his jumpsuit and dragging him with her to the opposite direction with her team following them.

A few minutes later.

They arrive at the market street. Coco decides to take our blonde hero to her favorite clothing store, call H.H.C (Hunter, High, Clothing.).

When the group is inside the store. Coco gives the order. "Okay guy, Velvet and I are going to help Naruto by picking some new clothes for him while you boys go with Naruto to keep an eye on him."

"Wait, why I can't choose my own clothes?" protested Naruto.

"Because you have bad taste, that's why. So, meet us back in a few minutes." responded Coco.

After a few minutes, the two came back with Velvet carrying a pile of all different clothes.

"Come on Naruto. Tries these. and don't argue." ordered Coco. From that Naruto takes the clothes and enter the changing room.

 **Music: Roy Orbison - Pretty Woman (Don't own it.)**

The first time, Naruto came out of the cabin. He shows to them that He is wearing beige shorts and a blue, what Naruto is wearing. Team CFVY hesitates for a few seconds but ended up saying no, forcing Naruto to return to the changing room.

Second tries, Naruto came out wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath. But the group say no again.

The third time was weird with Naruto who is pretty embarrassed, came out of the cabin, wearing an all except his face a blue Bunny costume all cover of orange spots.

The group expresses differently with Fox and Yatsuhashi looks confused, Coco smirk while discreetly taking pictures with her scroll. "Whose idea was that?" asked Naruto with his left eye twitching annoying.

His question causes the three members of team CFVY to turn their attention toward Velvet who is holding her camera also taking pictures of Naruto.

"What? I think He looks so cute with his whiskers marks." Said Velvet. Which causes to everyone to sweat-drops behind their heads.

 **End of Music.**

New and last tries. Naruto came out of the cabin, but this time he reveals that he is wearing orange cargo pants and an orange jumper with a black opening and with all black sleeves that go to the shoulders. And finally, they see that Naruto is wearing a black elastic forehead.

When they see his new outfit causes the second-year students' smiles as they notice that Naruto smiling too.

"I like this one." said Naruto.

"I agree. It looks nice on you. " said Velvet.

Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement. Then they look at Coco waiting for her judgment. She stays silent, fingers on her chin, analyzing Naruto new outfit.

"Ok. I admit. It looks good on you. Even if it's orange. You can have it." admitted Coco.

Accepting Naruto new outfit, they went buying several copies of the same Naruto new outfit, they went buying several copies of the same outfit. After that, they left to buy a new pair of shoes for Naruto. Lucky for him, the store had similar a pair of black shinobi shoes.

Later, seeing that they had a lot of time, Naruto asks them. "Hey, Guys, what do you want to do now?"

They stay silent for a few seconds, thinking about what they want to do, then speaks at each turn.

"I think we should go to the music store to listen to maybe buy some music at least for Naruto." First suggested Fox.

"Well. I would like to go to the books store. For some new books. Since I think it would be nice for Naruto" said Velvet.

"I want to go to the armament store to buy products for my sword, but I'm not bothered accompanying Velvet. Just in case." said Yatsuhashi.

"But I would like us to buy more clothes for us." insisted Coco.

"Don't You do not want to say, buying clothes for you, and the fact that you need Yatsuhashi, Naruto and I to carry the bags." frowned Fox with Yatsuhashi nod in agreement with him.

"What? You know these bags are heavy." pouted Coco.

"How about we ask Naruto. It is thanks to him that we are here today." suggested Velvet. When they heard Her idea, they all look at Naruto with his arms cross and eyes shut, in a thinking pose. Until an imaginary electric bulb appears on top of his head.

"Oh, I got idea How about we separate and we back here afterward." exclaimed Naruto.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do our stuff alone. With the time left for you to go all the store in time. And also certainly, with the actual situation in Vale." said Yatsuhashi thinking about Velvet safety against the hatred toward Faunus and the white fangs agitations.

"Plus, I need my pack mules, I mean the boys to help with the shopping you know these bags are heavy." said Coco with a fake pout tone causing Fox and Yatsuhashi to glare at her but she ignores them.

"Who said that you guys will go alone." Naruto contradicted the team.

"What do you mean? By not alone." asked Velvet getting curious about Naruto words.

Naruto smiles wider, cross his fingers and exclaimed. _**" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Shadow Clone Technique)".**_

Suddenly, five explosions of smoke appear around him, causing confusion for everyone. When the smoke disappears They are all surprised when they do not see a Naruto but six instead.

Out of their stunned thought. Fox began to speak. "Impressive Naruto. I didn't know that you can already use a semblance."

Naruto is about to contradict but I remember one of his conversation with Ozpin the day before.

 **Flashback.**

We see Naruto was talking with Ozpin at the infirmary.

"Naruto. I would like you to hide the fact that you are not from Remnant. You certainly don't want to attract unwanted attention " said Ozpin.

"Mmmmmmmmhh. I guess, you may be right but what about my jutsu." questioned Naruto.

"For the moment, just say you have a rare case a high aura manipulation that gives you the ability to have several semblances. But you can always tell to the persons you trust the truth if you seem to trust them enough." suggested Ozpin. Naruto nodded accepting the headmaster suggestion.

 **End of flashback.**

Finishing with his memories, Naruto answer by saying half-the true. "My technique creates copies of myself, these clones are corporeal. however, my aura evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of my power. which help to stay longer until they are run out of energy and to fight to give them the possibility to perform techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, on their own and can even bleed, but they can be dispersed by a strong hit with enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by me." explained Naruto to TEAM CFVY nods their head to they understand how his technic work.

"On the plus side, I will know if that they get destroyed. While I'm at a different place. So, like that We can all go to different places with at least with one of my clones." finished the former blonde shinobi and his clones smile with pride.

"That good but I have a question for you." asked Coco.

"Yes of course." said Naruto.

"How many clones can you do?" She asked again.

"20, I guess. When I not forcing myself. Why?" Naruto gives her a confused look by Coco question. Then his eyes comically when He began to understand what gonna happen as he sees Coco smiling and even getting bigger and darker.

The rest of team CFVY looks at their own feet and pray for Naruto mercy. _"Poor Naruto. He has no idea, what he gets himself into."_

After that. They all went to the store with a sum of money and a shadow clone each, except Coco who took the original so that he could create more clones to carry her bags or just in case she found other clothes for Naruto.

Fox with Naruto shadow clone number one.

Fox with Naruto's shadow clone arrives and entered the music store. First, they start listening to different types of music, to see what types Naruto would like. After having selected several CDs, Naruto gets interested in a Guitar acoustic he just noticed. "Hey, Fox, do we have enough lien for a guitar?"

"Yes, why, does this guitar interest you, do you know how to play it?" asked Fox.

"Yeah, I would like to have one but to be honest I never had time to learn how to use it." said Naruto still looking at the instrument.

"Why?" asked Fox.

"Mostly training and other stuff. but now I like to gives a try." said Naruto while avoiding to reveal his past.

" I see. Well If you want to start to learn. I recommend you as did one of my friends who learned to play with the help of this book." explained Fox as He shows Naruto, the book in question.

When Naruto takes to book. He reads the title at loud and then gives Fox a questionable look. "Guitar for dummies. Really man?"

"Believe me, it works." said Fox.

Yatsuhashi with shadow clone number two at the Weapon shop.

Yatsuhashi and Naruto are checking different weapons and items. "So, we are here for what?" Naruto asked the tall guy.

"We are here because I need cleaning products for my blade." explained Yatsuhashi.

"You use one, what sort of blade, do you use?" the clone asked more.

" Yes, I use a gigantic great sword for battle." said the tall man.

"Whoa. How big it is?" Naruto asked him.

"Nearly tall as me." responded Yatsu by level up his hand to his shoulder.

"Really, that nice. That reminds me of an old friend of mine." said Naruto as he remembers Zabuza and his sword the Executioner's Blade (Kubikiribōchō).

"How can you say? Do you still see him?" Asked Yatsu.

"No, unfortunately, He died. Nearly a year ago." Said Naruto.

"Sorry for your loss." apologized Yatsuhashi.

"It's alright now. I promised myself that would never lose or hurt my new friends ever again." Naruto promised himself.

"That good to hear." said Yatsu. With that Naruto and Yatsuhashi bringing the special cleaning product for their blades and start to go back to the meeting point.

Meanwhile, With Coco and her slaves, I mean Naruto and his clones.

"Come on boys. It's not the time to rest, we got more shopping to do." Coco ordered the boys around.

"Oh man!" complained shadow Clone number 6.

"You are so evil." also complaint number 8.

"Oh, stop complaining. And remember it for on good." ordered Coco.

"Liar! You only brought clothes for yourself!" argued the original Naruto.

"Yeah !" all the current clones yelled in agreement.

"Same thing. Now let's go, We are not done yet with the jumpers section." Coco goes toward the jumper section with Naruto and his shadow following her.

" Ohhh! Come on!" All her slaves groan.

With Velvet and clone number three. (Bookstore)

When Velvet and Naruto arrive at the bookstore. Naruto looks at the name of the place and says it. "Tukson's Book Trade. Nice name."

"Yes indeed, and the shop also has a catchphrase that is Home to every book under the sun. I go here because it's one of the few shops in town that accepts Faunus inside." explained Velvet.

"I see." Naruto said sadly as he remembers his past and what Glynda told him earlier about the Faunus kind.

 **Flashback. A few hours earlier.**

With Naruto and Glynda.

As they walked down the street. Naruto noticed that some of the shop windows are displaying a poster saying Faunus unwanted.

He looks at Glynda and asks her. " Professor Goodwitch. Why they are these posters here. I thought discrimination is illegal?"

Glynda seeing the affiche, she takes a deep breath." Naruto. Faunus has existed for as long as Humanity has, if not longer, though very little is known about their origins. Because of the stupidity of humanity. Humans' discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. As time passed and by the Grimm, Human began to understand that Faunus were not that different from them after all. However, rather than treating them equally, Humans used the Faunus' differences from them to exploit and continue to discriminate against them. Despite whatever material gains the Faunus achieved during the revolution and the great war. Today, they remain a subject of discrimination, like Human owner shops refusing to serve Faunus. " Explained the teacher but stop when she sees Naruto sad expression on his face.

Then his expression changes to anger and said to himself. "That bull shit. It's not fair how They are treated."

"I understand. It's true it's not fair. But these changes take time. We all have to be patient." said Glynda.

"I just hope, that things will go for the better." said Naruto as he frowns.

"So, do I " Glynda calming the young boy by placing her hand on his shoulder. Causing him to smile. From this, both of them start to walk to the rendezvous point.

 **end of the flashback.**

"I see." said Naruto.

After that, they went inside the shop. When they both enter inside they see many books, lining the shelves in an organized fashion.

As they advance toward the store counter, they see a tall quite He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

When the man sees the new customers, He greets them as recognizes Velvet. "Hello, welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun. Ah, Velvet good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Tukson, it's nice to see you. We are here because I want to buy more books. like The Third Crusade." said Velvet.

"Of course, I got the last one in the reserve. do you want a copy?" asked Tukson.

"Yes please, I would love to have it." Asked Velvet. Tukson smiles and nods, turn behind him to go to the back room and come back a few minutes later with a copy of The Third Crusade.

After giving the copy, he turns his attention. "Hello there. My name is Tukson, what can I do for you. Are you also here to buy?"

"Hello my name is Naruto and I'm actually here because Velvet said to me. that You buy or trade books." Naruto asked the owner.

"That's right we do that, do you have any books for sale or to trade?" presumed the owner of the store.

Naruto nods to confirm. Naruto opens his bag and takes an orange color cover book and show him. "Yep, I have this book that I want to sell, so I want to know how much will you be willing to pay for this?"

Tukson nods take the book and look at it. "Icha Icha Paradise? I don't recognize it. Can you tell me Where did you get it?"

"Well, it's my godfather who wrote this book and it is popular where I come from." explained Naruto.

"Well, it's my godfather who wrote this book and it's popular where I come from." Naruto explained.

"Really, can you tell me what is it talking about?" asked the man.

Hearing the question Naruto blush like a tomato, look in a different direction. "I don't know the story because it didn't read it."

"Why?" questioned Velvet getting curious about the book.

"Because my godmother forbade me to read it." Naruto Half lied..

"Very well. can you tell me the reason to sell it?" demanded Tuskon.

"I want to sell it because I just arrived in Vale to live with my aunt and would like to have money of my own to have more independence." explained Naruto.

"I see. Mmmmmm, how about I read it first. After that, come back for a few days. I will give you a prize. Ok". Tukson proposed.

Not sure about this proposition because of the subject of the book but he accepts anyway. "Sure. I'm ok with that. See you next week."

With that, Naruto and Velvet leave the bookstore with her new books as they go to the meeting point.

Walking directly to the rendezvous point, the clone that accompanied Velvet suddenly disappear in smoke. Knowing the meaning of this, when she sees the clone disappear. She picks up Naruto bag and begins to accelerate.

When Velvet finally arrived, she finds her team and the original Naruto. But she noticed that Naruto sitting on the bench, looking at his feet, hands to his face who is blushing madly.

Next to him is Coco laughing at loud while showing the picture inside her scroll at her male teammates who have their eyes widen.

Confused by what she is seeing, the only thing Velvet can do is to ask them "What happened?"

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Hi** **guys, I like to thanks** **Rio Skyron** **for the correction on this chapter. I also looking for a new cover for the story because seriously a squirrel. So if someone can help me with that would be nice. thank. Ok peace. see you soon.**

 **(Ps: don't hesitate to read my other story and no flaming please.)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Naruto x Hinata (later) Team RWBY**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY

Biju: **talking** **and** ** _thinking_**

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 **Flashback**

* * *

Last time in Shinobi Hunter

When Velvet finally arrived, she finds her team and the original Naruto. But she noticed that Naruto sitting on the bench, looking at his feet, hands to his face who is blushing madly.

Next to him is Coco laughing at loud while showing the picture inside her scroll at her male teammates who have their eyes widen.

Confused by what she is seeing, the only thing Velvet can do is to ask them "What happened?"

* * *

 **Shinobi Hunter Chapter 6: First days in Vale Part 2** (26/09/2018)

* * *

Confuses what she is seeing. the only Velvet can do is to asks. "What happened?"

When they all heard Velvet voice the group except Naruto still embarrassed by what happened, turn their attention toward Her.

"Aaaaaah, Velvet comes here I got something to tell you a nice juicy Story about our new friends" smirks Coco as she gently taps Naruto head still looking at the ground.

 **Flashback** **with** **Naruto and Coco.**

While her team was doing their stuff with the clones. Coco was doing her shopping by using the black hunter card lent by Glynda with the help of her slaves, I mean Naruto and his shadow clones, for holding the shopping bags. Then Coco and her slaves were about to return to the rendezvous point but suddenly she stopped in front of a particular clothing store.

The name of the place is ... She has heard that this is one of the most luxurious clothing stores and that you can find all the most expensive brands you can find everywhere in all of Remnant. Because of that, there are only a few.

It's so expensive even her can't afford and She not gonna miss this opportunity now.

"Naruto, we are going inside and don't argue." ordered Coco.

"But We are supposed to go back to the others !" protested the original Naruto. "Yeah!" agreed one of the shadows clone tired of holding the bags.

"Don't worry, I'll just text to Yatsuhashi, to order your clones to go back. " explained Coco but stops when she notices the original Naruto in a trance with his eyes wide. Seeing that, she tries to make him notice her by calling him by his name while waving her hand in front of him. "Naruto?... Naruto? ... NARUTO?".

Her last sentence causes the boy to get out of his trance. "Sorry about that, you were saying?"

Coco sighs "Like I was saying, I'll just text Yatsuhashi, So you can order your clones to go back" She explained while putting back her scroll inside her pocket.

With that, Naruto accepted and sent his clones to the rendezvous point while he and Coco entered the shops without noticing two other people behind them, one with white hair.

When Naruto and Coco enter. They see how beautiful the place is, with its white clear ceiling, the wooden floor presumably made with the durable wood as the main material, its white wall with affiche of mannequins wearing the luxurious clothes who can only find here.

Seeing all of that Coco begin to squeak like a little girl in a candy store. "iiiiiiiiiii! this is so awesome! I can't believe I'm here! I'm so happy I can cry right now!"

Naruto sighs shake his head. "Can you tell me why are here? Because I don't even know why. We already got what we need."

"Oh, don't be grumpy, there's never enough for shopping." said Coco smiling sweetly, causing Naruto to grumbles a little.

"Plus, I do think you need a nice suit." She said her reason for him.

"Fine... let's just get on with it." Naruto accepted her reason even if stupid in his opinion.

In the meantime with Naruto shadow clones.

When the clones arrive at the rendezvous. They only see Yatsuhashi sitting on the bench checking inside his bags at what he brought earlier. Finish his action, Yatsu turn his attention when he heard one of the Naruto shadow calling him and see the small group of clones coming toward him.

"I just got a text from Coco saying that Her and Your leader are gonna be a bit late?" questioned the tall hunter.

"Coco has made the decision to take the boss to a last stop before coming back." explained one of the Shadow Clones.

"So the boss decided to order us to go and deliver the bags here." explained another clone.

"I see, as long they don't take too long, I'm ok with that." said Yatsu.

"Cool and by the way, where is the clone that was supposed to be with you?" asked one of the shadow clones.

"Well, you see..." Yatsuhashi scratches behind his head and began to explain what happened.

 **Mini flashback.**

Yatsuhashi and the clone were going back to the Rendez-point, Yatsuhashi stops before a pedestrian crossing because he sees the red light but notices that Naruto didn't stop as he doesn't know the meaning of the light systems.

"Naruto wait ...!" calls Yatsu but too late with the clone already in the middle of the pedestrian crossing. When the shadow clone heard Yatsuhashi calling him, He turns behind him and sees his friend stop in front of the road. "Uh?" But in a matter of seconds without noticing he got himself hit a full speed by a gray truck driven by an old man causing the clone to disappear into smoke.

"Naruto!" yelled Yatsuhashi then he remembers that it's was a clone as he sees the smoke left by it.

 **End of mini flashback.**

"Whoa." Said one of the clones.

"Indeed." Yatsuhashi sent a message to his leader to tell her that he had received the message and the shopping bag.

With Naruto and Coco.

We see Naruto and Coco checking at differences articles at the suit section.

"How about this one?" asked Coco while showing a brown chest suit.

"Sorry I don't like brown." said Naruto negatively. "but I do like this one," said Naruto as he points a bright orange one.

"No! No bright orange!" said Coco.

"Why not!?." argued Naruto.

"Because I say so," also argued Coco.

"Dammit, why it so hard to choose a damn suite?" said Naruto while crossing his arms.

"because you are to stubborn to accept that you had bad taste." said Coco.

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"You know what, how about we ask one of the sellers. which one is the best choice." proposed Coco.

"Ok, fine let go with your idea. If It's will only way to prove that orange is the best," accepted Naruto.

From that, they went with their choice and go to the first seller, they could find. It did not take that long for them to find one of the sellers. When they find him they see a man with inadequate attire, square glasses, medium size black hair, very pale skin. All of this, while emitting an arrogant attitude.

He was doing some replacing of some clothing articles in the section until He notices Naruto and Coco coming toward him. But the seller continues at what he is doing. As he considers them not worth his time because of what they are wearing. Thinking that they are just some people too poor to buy any of their articles.

When the customer comes next to the seller, Coco asks him. "Hello, mister, We would like to ask your opinion on which one is the best for him?" She showed the two suits while She pointed at Naruto.

Without turning his head, the seller glances at the suites and says. "Mmmmm, I don't really know. Why I should do that." while continuing his task.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto starting to dislike the seller's attitude.

"Because I said so." snarled the seller not liking the boy's attitude in return.

Seeing the tension between both male, Coco decides to intervene and ask the seller one more time.

"But mister, I'm quite surprised. not even a quick look."

From that, the seller reacts much livelier toward Coco, "Look, miss, I don't even why I should, clearly You don't have the amount to buy these wonderful articles." he finished with a narcissist smile on his face. Causing Naruto to frown and grind his teeth but with astonishment, Coco does not react negatively instead she just smiles sweetly and says. "I see..."

They are confused when they both see Coco smiles. "I think you're wrong about us, mister." she said.

"Excuse me?" said the seller getting even more confused with one of his eyebrows raising.

"I'm saying you are wrong because We do have the money to buy these wonderful articles of yours." She corrected the arrogant seller by showing him the black card.

When he sees the card. his attitude change as he gasps and begins to tremble, his eyes widen. The all in shock.

In a matter of seconds, his mighty arrogance disappears and become the most submissive (bitch) person you can ever imagine and see.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding Miss (Master). what do you want to buy?" asked the seller as he emitted shiny sparkles all over his buddy and start to act like a fangirl.

 _"What the hell?! A few seconds ago he was the all mighty bastard now he is like these fangirls at the academy at Konoha!"_ thought Naruto in nuisance as He remembers his academy days about Sasuke and his fangirls.

"You see as I said, I would like to have your opinion which one is the best between these two suites?" smirked Coco thinking that He will choose her choice obviously. While Naruto is thinking the same thing but for his choice instead.

Hearing her request, the seller take a quick look then says to them. "What these two? Pfff, I would never recommend these. We got way better than these pieces of shit."

" _What the hell?!_ " The two thought in disbelief at what they just heard.

"Follow me. I got ways better than those," exclaimed the seller with joy, take the two suits the two from Coco and Naruto and throws them in a small bin then wave to the two clients to say to follow him.

With that Naruto and Coco followed the shiny seller still in shock for different reasons like for Naruto that how the seller can be a fucking leech the seller can be. Coco is in shock because her taste in cloth has been questioned and criticized by the same leech.

After that, the seller began to run around at high speed passing all different high-quality suits to Naruto, resulting in Naruto to hold a huge pile of clothes which blocks his sight in the process.

"Alright Mister (master), why not try these first? I think they would wonderfully on you." suggested the seller in a happy tone. As he shows the direction of the cabin area.

But, Naruto expresses the opposite as He growls with his face against the pile he's holding. "Grrrr, dammit" causing Coco to smile.

As they arrived at the cabin Naruto continues complaints in mumble under the clothes "This is really annoying you know." Only to causes Coco to chuckled.

"Come on Naruto don't be so grumpy." She tells him as She slaps his bottom.

But Her action causes Naruto to jump in surprise, letting go of the pile he was holding and to fall forward into one of the occupied cabins forcing him to go through the curtain and going inside in the process.

"ahhh!" yelled Naruto. "Iiiiiiii !" screamed a girl's voice.

When It's finally happened, a huge silent appear. The seller gasps and begins to panic at what he is seeing. Coco also gasps but only forming a fish mouth while she unconsciously takes plenty of pictures with her scroll.

Because what they see is a half-conscious Naruto lying on the floor. But they do not react to it. They react to the fact they see that Naruto finds himself above someone, a precise girl, together in an uncomfortable position.

At the moment Naruto starts to get out of his unconscious with his eyes half-open, He tries to remember what happened. Then He finally remembers that Coco has slapped his bot causing his fall. Cursing her for that in his mumble with his face still on, He thinks it must be some sort of medium size pillow.

Suddenly The blond shinobi starts to feel a huge cold chill through his spine as he's starting notices that these pillows move toward and backward.

Noticing this, Naruto raises his head to discover the cause of the chill but when he does, his eyes widen. Because at what he sees, is the face of a pale-skinned young girl but getting more redden with pale blue eyes glaring at him and long messy white hair.

A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye (cute by the way for Naruto) twitching in annoyed.

 **Mini-Flash back before the accident.**

Sitting in the back seat of the limousine driving towards the hotel. Weiss Schnee heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company. The white hair Heiress is currently wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem.

A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

While She looks the street outside of the vehicle. Sitting at the opposite of her, is a man a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache, looking at the scroll then look at Weiss while showing his concern about his master's daughter. " Miss Schnee?"

Catching her, Weiss turn her attention to her butler and respond to him. "Yes, Klein?"

"Are you really sure, you want to do this? I mean being a Huntress." the family's butler asked the girl, about her decision.

" Yes, Klein, I going to enter Beacon to become a huntress. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized that I can fight, there is no longer a question of what I would do with my life." She explained.

"Yes, it's may be true but Why Beacon and not Atlas?" Asked Klein and wonder why she has chosen Beacon.

"You know well why Klein." frowned Weiss while crossing her arms.

"I know Miss Schnee but You will far from home and your family will get worried and..." said Klein but He is cut off by Weiss.

"I'm happy for your concerns but I can't stay at or near home, you know since..." smiled Weiss but She showed sadness in her eyes.

Seeing through her sadness, Klein apologies. "I'm sorry Mistress. I should not have..."

"It's alright, How about we do some shopping before We get back." Weiss suggested as She sees her favorite shops.

Hearing her suggestion, Klein's eyes change color to light-brown to a Yellow expressing in a happy tone. "What an excellent idea!"

From that, Weiss orders to park the limousine, get out and accompanied by his butler went to the clothes store. As they arrive, they both stops stun when they see a teenage girl with a black beret having a little comical argument with one of the young blonde boys that accompanying her. like They are siblings.

When They observe the odd scene, Klein eyes turn red, came to his mistress' ears and whispers to tease her. "What odd peoples, they remind me of some white hairs silly kids, I used to take care."

"Klein!" argued Weiss.

"Sorry Miss Schnee, I'm joking. How about we go inside?" Chuckled and suggested the butler as he apologized. Klein nodded, then they went inside the store after Coco and Naruto also come inside.

Later in the shop.

After they looked around inside the shop. Weiss decides to go inside the cabin to try some dress before going inside, she turns attention to Klein and asks him. "Klein could you please wait here and keep an eye. I do not like someone peeping at me."

"Of course, Miss Schnee, no one will pass." said Klein as he stands with the cabin behind him.

Weiss smile at him and nodded to say thank you as she closes her cabin curtain.

After the minutes had passed, while Weiss was still in the closed cabin, Klein stood guard in front of it. He stays guard and he looks around him. When suddenly, the butler gets a big urge to use the restroom. " _Oh no! I need to go the bathroom but I can't leave Miss Schnee here alone._ "

For a few small moments, He once again he looks around him and sees that they are no one around He thought. _"Perhaps few minutes won't do any hurt. without her knowing my absence."_

With that Klein comically starts running in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

With Weiss.

Without noticing her butler gone, Weiss continues to try on her chosen clothes.

As She takes off her last chosen dress, the young heiress looks at the cabin mirror to inspect her half-naked body and thought to herself. _"Hmmm, I wonder if there are cute boys at Beacon."_

She then snaps out of her fantasy and scowls to herself. _"No Weiss! You can't, you need to focus on becoming a successful huntress... Then you can get the cute boy."_

When the white hair girl finished with her own thought, she frowns because She begins to notice the absence of her butler outside behind the cabin curtain. At the moment she approaches the entrance to the cabin suddenly in a matter of seconds the curtain fall and an orange and yellow blur tackle her to the ground hurting her little in the process.

"What the hell?!" Weiss shouted as She fell backward.

After the fall, Weiss opens her eyes as She felt a pressure on her half nude body. She looks down to found and Her eyes widen at what is the cause of it. Then She begins to get red angry when She sees the yellow hair boy head between her breast.

 **End of Flashback**

Seeing her expression, Naruto looks down and his eyes widen as He finally sees the supposed medium pillows are wearing a color snow white and blue lingerie bra.

At the moment, He realizes what happens. He thinks at loud in his head. _"Ohhhh I got a bad feeling about this."_

Realizing that Naruto starts to panic as He tries to get up by using his right hands but He froze when He felt something soft under the grip of his right hand. He looks down to his hand and sees that it is accidentally on one of Weiss' breast.

A really embarrassing silence appears in the cabin when their eyes meet, that of Naruto widen even more out of their orbit as he begins to blush even more in embarrassment.

Suddenly He did something really stupid. I mean really stupid. As he began to squeeze Weiss breast unintentionally several times.

When Weiss felt hers being squeezed several times. her eyes also get wide while the all of her body turn red with embarrassment and rage with Her expression of unpleasure. That She shows to the boy who is on top of her.

As they both stay silent, Naruto shouts in his head. _"Oh crap, I'm going to die !"_

" _Damn right, you are!_ " said a voice.

"Wait, who there? Kyuubi?" asked Naruto inside his head.

" _No, you baka! it's me your conscience but that's not important but say something! This silence is unbearable!_ " ordered Naruto conscience.

From that Naruto refocus his attention on the girl underneath him and says something. "Euhh... they are quite soft don't you think?"

"What?" Weiss growled under her breath.

Inside Naruto conscience begin to argue with Naruto. "Oh, my _Kami! Why did you say that_ !?"

" _What?! You asked me to said something._ " argued Naruto.

" _Yes! but not something like that! You have doomed us all!_ " said the conscience.

" _All right, I get it. Now, what do we do!?_ " Naruto asked his conscience.

" _Run, run as fast as you can! You moron!"_ Simply said the conscience.

" **ah hah hah hah this the funniest thing I never have seen in my life! Way to go brat!** " Laughed the fox inside Naruto seal.

"Shut up!" shouted the jailer.

Back to the real world.

With that Naruto gets up and begins to run toward the shop exit while grabbing Coco causing her to let go of her clothes.

"Naruto!?" exclaimed Coco.

"There no time, run!" Shouted Naruto while running toward the exist.

As Coco and Naruto runaway, a red angry Weiss yell at them while covering herself with anything can find. "Come back here, you little perv thief! I swear if I ever find you, I will destroy you !"

After the two runners disappear, Klein reappears showing that He has run a marathon and asks his mistress when He sees her. "Miss Schnee (pant) what (pant) happened?"

When Heiress sees her butler She glared at him and asks. "Or instead you can explain to me, where have you been? when did this happen? And Why weren't you here to stop this?! "

"Euuuuhh...(Gulp)..." shrieked the butler.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Coco.

When They managed to escape the white-haired girl's wrath. They stop to take their breath and Naruto began talks. "Man...(pant)... I thought... That I was gonna ...(pant) ... die...(pant)."

"I...(pant) ...can see (pant)... why ...(pant)... but ...(pant)... this was must... (pant)... funniest thing I have ever seen." said Coco as began to chuckle.

"This is not amusing, It was embarrassing!" shouted Naruto.

"Really but I thought that saw the contrary, you know when you were on her and start to..." teased Coco laughing a little at Naruto reaction.

"SHUUUT UP!" Naruto yelled while covering his red face in shame with both of his hands.

Coco was about to continue to laugh but suddenly froze when She sees something in Naruto right hand. "...Naruto?..."

"What?!" said Naruto as he glances at her.

"You holding... something …... in your right ...PFFF... hand." Coco said while her own hand over her mouth preventing her to explode into laughter.

Hearing Her, Naruto gives her a confused look then look at his hand and eyes comically widen and began to turn redder, when He sees that He is holding now in his hand a white lingerie bra.

From that, Coco explodes into laughter.

 **End of the flashback.**

With Naruto and Co

"After that, little Casanova and I arrived here and waited for you guys." finished Coco what happen while laughing at the boy's embarrassment.

Velvet nods and looks at Naruto who was still red of embarrassment. Then She looks but glare at the two boys who were examining the bra while Fox was holding it. "Fox, Yatsu what are you two doing with this?"

"Euhh nothing Velvet." said Fox and Yatsu at the same time scare by Velvet authority tone and the scary aura she was emitting for a second.

"Good. Coco, what are we gonna do with it?" Velvet asked her leader.

"It's obvious, Naruto keeps it." said Coco as take the bra from Fox's hands and hand it over to Naruto who is shock from this suggestion.

"What!? Why should I keep it?!" asked Naruto.

"Because it is your trophy of course." She responded by showing a smirk on her face.

"Are you nuts?! you can't think that I will keep it after this happened." protested Naruto.

"And what happened?" a familiar voice asked.

When they heard the voice, they all glance at it and see Glynda with her arms crossed. Naruto panic and quickly snatch the white bra from Coco's hands and hide it inside his pocket.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Naruto as He managed to hide it without her to noticing the white bra.

"Yes, nothing happened. Right guys" said Coco while looking at her teammate who stays silent.

Seeing that She will get nothing, Glynda decides to forget about it and turn her attention to Coco and asks her. "I see you did your shopping?"

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, He was a bit annoying but He was alright." said Coco while ruffling Naruto hair.

"Thank you for letting us help Naruto today." thanked Velvet.

"I think I should be the one to thank you for taking care of him today. If It wasn't for you, I think I would have ended up strangling him." The professor thanked Velvet in return.

"Hey, I heard that!" protested Naruto causing the group to chuckled.

"Alright, alright. can you help us bring the shopping at home?" Glynda asked team CFVY.

"Home?" said Naruto getting confused by the professor.

"Yes, while you were doing your shopping, I managed to get a nice home and don't worry I asked some mover to move your belongings and some furniture to the flat." explained Glynda.

"Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Naruto excited to see his new home. Only causes the group to chuckled a little as they all follow Miss Goodwitch to the place.

Later with the group at the flat.

They arrive at the door of the apartment, Glynda takes her key and used it to open the door. When the blonde professor opens the door, She reveals to the group the inside of the new home. As They enter, the young group are gasps in surprise as they see the inside.

Because what they see, is that they found themselves in the living and the dining room with brand new furniture like sofas, a coffee table, they even notice the huge plasma screen Tv fixed on the wall.

"Miss Goodwitch, all that had to cost a lot of money?" Fox asked his teacher.

"True but as I'm forced to keep on eyes on mister Uzumaki, I took some small liberties, anyway..." as She about continues but she is cut when she and Fox hear the other.

"No way! Guys look! There is a Balcony and a Hot Tub!" exclaimed Naruto outside.

Hearing Naruto loud mouth, Fox gives her a questionable look. Which made Glynda sigh and say, "As I was saying, I took some liberties for everyone's benefit." Then They heard Coco squeaking.

"Holy shit! Look all these bottles of wine there even some grand vintage! And you said that I would abuse the black card!" exclaimed Coco as she came out from another room holding several bottles, smiling at everyone. Which cause the Faunus and the tall boy students to give also the teacher a questionable look

"Not a word." ordered The professor who looked pretty embarrassed.

Afterward, Naruto comes back at them and suggest. "Hey guys, how about we celebrate?!"

"Are you sure?" asked Velvet while looking at the Teacher.

"I guess, we could do that. But no must know about it. I have a professor reputation to maintain

and nothing too crazy." sighed Miss Goodwitch.

"Of course, let's get started, I'm gonna order the pizza." said Coco while commanding pizza with her scroll.

Later as They are enjoying while eating the pizza at the dining table, Fox asked Naruto where did he come from before coming to Vale. In response, Naruto tells them about his life while hiding the fact that He came from another continent and about the shinobi that lives in. Instead, He tells them that He came from a hidden mercenary village.

When He told them that he is an orphan from birth, Velvet comes to comfort him since is also an orphan from birth.

Naruto continues his story that difficult his life was over there which cause the rest of the team to feel sorry for him. Then Naruto finishes his tale when they tell them how he arrived at Beacon.

"What?! you live at Beacon!" exclaimed Coco.

"Yeah, Mister Ozpin was very kind to let me live over." smudged Naruto.

"Indeed it very nice from Professor Ozpin." said Glynda.

From that Coco stood up from her chair with a glass of soda at her hands and exclaims around her. "Team, friend, Professor, I propose a toast."

Getting everybody attention she continues. "For the success of our team for the second year and as team leader, I declare Naruto our new surrogate team little brother." As She wraps an arm around Naruto shoulder.

"Hey, hey!" Cheer the rest of team and Glynda smile.

"Really thanks, guys that mean a lot to me." thanked Naruto with little tears at the corner of his eyes.

"No problem you are not alone, We are all family now." said Velvet as She hugs her new little surrogate brother while the other smile even Glynda.

From that, Naruto smile as he erases the tears on his face. Lifts his glass and says. "I would like toast for my new family" the other smile, Naruto continues. "And for my entry this year at Beacon."

But His last sentence caused everyone to get stunned except the professor. "Wait?" said Velvet in big sister mode. "You gonna enter Beacon as a student?".

"Yep. I'm gonna enter because I'm awesome believe it. Wait Miss Goodwitch didn't tell you?" Said Naruto.

"Miss Goodwitch do you think it a bit dangerous for him to enter at Beacon." asked Yatsuhashi also in concern the blonde boy safety.

"I agree with Yatsu do you think that Naruto is a bit too young to enter at Beacon? And by the way, Naruto, how old are you?" Velvet asked the teacher and then Naruto.

"I'm thirteen but I am strong, I can take care of myself." smudged Naruto while He smiles and points to his chest with his thumb.

Glynda takes a small deep breath and explains to them. "Even I agree with you a little about Naruto concern. But the fact is that He managed to survive in the emerald forest for 6 months and managed to destroy many Grimms all by himself."

"Wait. How did you know that Naruto managed to beat these Grimm all by himself?" asked Velvet as she glances suspiciously at Goodwitch.

"Naruto has told us. I'm right Naruto." Lied Glynda as She looks Naruto with authority.

"Yes of course. I did tell you that was trained by my village." Naruto assured them as He saw Glynda look.

"Fine, I guess I'm ok with that. But if you need anything, We are here for you, ok little bro. said Coco accepting the fact that her new surrogate brother is entering at Beacon.

"Thanks, Coco nee-chan and you can count on me if you guys need something too. But now, let's party!" offered and exclaimed Naruto with everyone smile and chuckle by Naruto enthusiasm.

The next day with Ozpin at his office.

Doing his paperwork, Ozpin decides to have a look at his computer. To see how much Glynda and Naruto have spent on their shopping day, all that while drinking his coffee. But at the moment, He sees the spends of the black card, He spits the coffee from his mouth.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Omake: Situation when Velvet in big sister mode.**

With Ozpin.

At the moment Ozpin was looking at the amount of money spent by Glynda and Naruto. Suddenly stop when a huge explosion with smoke burst from the office door. As the smoke disappears, the headmaster discovers a pretty pissed Velvet holding a blue mimic Gatling Gun.

"Miss Scarlatina?" asked the confused headmaster while covering himself behind his desk.

"Hello, Mister Ozpin can you explain to me. Why did you leave MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE AT THE EMERALD FOREST FOR NEARLY FOUR MONTHS!?" She asked loudly while pointing her mimic weapon towards Ozpin.

"Wait, miss Scarlatina there is a good explanation for my decision," pleaded Ozpin not wanting to hurt one of his students.

"Really and what is it?" asked Velvet while still pointing her weapon ready to fire.

A small silent appears in the between the two of them as Ozpin tries to find a good answer.

Not finding an answer Ozpin says "Euh ... SMOKE BOMB!". The director throws a smoke bomb in front of the student blinding her in the process.

When the smoke disappears Velvet discover that the headmaster is gone.

"Come back you! I'm gonna punish you for what did to my little baby brother!" She screamed furiously.

Meanwhile outside Beacon's main building.

While Velvet is hunting down the headmaster. outside We can find the rest of Team CFVY with Naruto and the rest of the professors.

"It seems that miss Scarlatina really takes her new sister role seriously," said Professor Port while looking at the explosion caused by Velvet rampage.

"Indeed Its must be her Faunus characteristic," Guessed Professor Oobleck as he drinks his coffee.

"Why did you say the truth to Miss Scarlatina about you being observed at forest emerald?" sighed Glynda getting frustrated as She sees the different explosions across the academy.

"Hey! I didn't start it, He did by leaving over there for four months and being hit on the head by hobo baka (Qrow) instead of just sent and normal rescue team! plus It's my way to punish the old man." protested Naruto but smile comically darkly at the end of his sentence.

Only to cause Glynda to shake her head a little in disappointment but She at least understands his action.

Noticing Naruto sinister smile Yatsuhashi came Fox's ears and whisper to him. "Remind me to never provoke Naruto again." Fox nodded in agreement.

 **End of Omake.**

* * *

 **I want to thanks Skyron River for the correction.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Note from the Beta Rio Skyron: There is still the issue that the spell check keeps defaulting to French, so If I miss any typos PM me.**

 **Naruto x Hinata (later) x Team RWBY**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY**

 **Bijuu:** **talking** **and** ** _thinking_**

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

Last time in Shinobi Hunter.

"Fine, I guess I'm ok with that. But if you need anything, We are here for you, ok little bro. said Coco accepting the fact that her new surrogate brother is entering at Beacon.

"Thanks, Coco nee-chan and you can count on me if you guys need something too. But now, let's party!" offered and exclaimed Naruto with everyone smile and chuckle by Naruto enthusiasm.

The next day with Ozpin at his office.

Doing his paperwork, Ozpin decides to have a look at his computer. To see how much Glynda and Naruto have spent on their shopping day, all that while drinking his coffee. But at the moment, He sees the spends of the black card, He spits the coffee from his mouth.

* * *

Shinobi Hunter Chapter 7: **Can I have a drink?** (05/10/2018)

* * *

Weeks later with Naruto at Beacon Academy. Time: Friday morning at half past seven.

In Naruto dream.

We see Naruto in the middle of a forest, lying on the ground, staring at the stars and the moon, which he still does not understand how and why it is half destroyed. Then he heard a splash of water. So the boy stood up and went with discretion to the source of these noises.

After a few minutes, Naruto arrives in front of a place of water with a waterfall, its calm surface shines by the light of the moon.

He was about to leave when suddenly a dark figure appears in the middle of the water point.

Naruto looks at the figure trying to figure out who the dark form was. But gasps because he realizes that it's was a naked girl.

Naruto begins to blush when he sees that the girl has the most beautiful figure he ever sees. He blushes, even more, when the mysterious girl began to dance in a circle on the surface of the water.

The blond hair former shinobi couldn't believe what he sees. He began to admire the girl's as She continues to dance on the water. Her movements are elegant, showing her beautiful nude figure as the water that splashes around her, shining like diamonds.

Finally, he comes out of his admiration, Naruto gets out of his hiding place and asks the girl while blushing. "Hi..., nice to meet you, I'm Naruto... who are you?"

His question causes the girl to stop her dance and starts to giggle. "Silly you, you already know who I am."

"What? I do? Do we know each other?" asked Naruto still blushing from her figure.

As she advances toward the boy. She gently touches Naruto cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Of cause Naruto-kun. Don't you remember the day at the hospital at home? When I asked you to come back for our friends, For me Naruto-kun. The one that has said to you I love you."

"Who... are ...you? asked Naruto stunned by the touch.

She approached him with her face closer to his, still hidden by the night, as Her breath touched the skin of his face with her lips came near one of his ears and whisper to him with beauty. "It's me, my love. It's Beep beep beep!"

In the real world.

Naruto brutally gets woken from his slumber as He heard the ringing tone of his scroll (electronic).

"Why You little grbl!" grunted Naruto as he reaches his scroll to turns it's alarm off and looks at the screen for the time that showed it is half-past seven of the morning and today date.

It's has been 3 weeks since he arrived and accepted Ozpin's proposition. Since then, The headmaster has helped the boy by creating a bank account and giving him a scroll with his and the academy staff's numbers even Qrow's number just in case.

Seeing that, Naruto put down the scroll and starts to get out of bed, yawning, rubbing one of his eyebrows. He looks around him at the environment in his temporary room, which is one of the rooms in the dormitory.

And for the condition of the room, to be honest, it's a real mess. with the room full of empty ramen pots, shinobi scrolls containing information about his clan and books provided by the professors and the academy library and other objects scattered all over his room.

He was about to walk out of his room. Naruto suddenly stops, bends to the ground and picks up one of the books from the floor. And why this book you ask. You see between the books that ero-sannin has given him by the toads last time they see each other.

The book He has in his possession is called _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ and it has become his favorite because for once it's wasn't a like one of the Icha-icha collection and he really loves the story and to his surprise that this book is also his family favorite.

Then He remembers his second and the weirdest interaction with his new friend Tukson, a few weeks ago. He ever had in his life.

 **Flashback: a few weeks ago.**

It has been a week since He has first last gone to the library Tukson's Book Trade. So Naruto has decided to return to have more books.

When He enters the building, He is welcome by Tukson at his desk. "Ah Naruto is good that you here, I just about to phone you. How are you doing ?"

"I'm fine, and you ?" asked Naruto.

"I'm ok thanks" Tuskon thanked him. Then his expression change as his smile disappear. "But We need to talk."

"What is it?" asked Naruto getting nervous by the man serious look.

"It's about the book you lent me, last time." said the bookseller.

Naruto nod and stay silent to let Tuskon continue. "I have read it and I have to say. This book it's the most ..."

"Yes...?" said Naruto and getting worried inside his head. _"Man, I hope, He doesn't kick me out, Velvet nee-chan will be not happy about it._ "

"It's the most..." the book trader takes a dramatic pause.

"The most what?..." Naruto repeated nervously, expecting to be scolded by the man.

Tuskon got up behind his desk with the same serious, advance to find himself in front of Naruto.

Extends his arms underneath Naruto shoulder and suddenly lift him up and spin around. "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I EVER READ !" He began to exclaimed loudly as he shows his expression of happiness.

"What?" Naruto asked confused about what was happening right now.

"You hear me! This book! This piece of art is incredible! The story! the characters! the plot! the love scenes." He giggled at the last part.

"Euhh? What ?" the boy said the same thing again.

When the owner of the bookstore put the blond kid down, he continues his admiration of the book.

"Naruto, your godfather is the most talented author that I have ever discovered. He's a genius, I can't believe nobody has ever heard of him. You are so lucky to have a godfather like him." admitted Tukson.

"Yeah... I'm so lucky..." said Naruto sarcastically and says in his head. _"To have a super pervert godfather like him."_

"Look, I have a proposition for you." said Tukson, Naruto nodded to says that he listening.

"I know a publisher and when showed him the book and He loves it so much He wanted to publish it. I said to him that I need the author permission first. So I wonder if I can meet your godfather?" asked the bookseller eager to meet his new hero (Jiraya).

"Yeah, but I'm sorry to tell you but He went missing years ago." lied Naruto emitting fake tears.

"Damn, I'm sorry about that. I know it might be weird but are you his only family left?" asked Tuskon as He apologized.

"It's alright and yes I'm the last family member who knew him. " _perhaps I could use it to my advantage. It's payback time Pervy-sage. Believe It!"_ He thought while smiling darkly inside his head.

"But Mister ..." said Naruto but He is cut by the bookseller.

"Naruto please just call me Tuskon, Mister makes me feel old." smiled Tukson.

"Tukson. If this publisher really wants to publish it. I would like to give permission to do it. But..." suggested Naruto.

"Don't worry about the money, a huge percentage of the profit will go to you and only you." Tukson assured Naruto.

"In that case, I, Naruto Uzumaki give permission for the publication of this book." declared Naruto while extending his hand.

"Naruto, My friend, You have no idea that you and this wonderful book is gonna made a lot of people happy." Tuskon accepted the deal by shaking Naruto hand.

"Yeah... awesome..." said Naruto while rolling his eyes. Then he remembers why he is here.

"Oh, by the way, did your Godfather have written other because if that the case it would be great." asked the bookseller.

"Now you mentioned it, I do have other books that my godfather have written like this one." said Naruto while showing Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. "I think it was his first one, He wrote."

Tuskon takes look at the book. "Mmmmm that good but I was thinking more like the first one."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said. "(sighed) In that case, I do have the following up of the Icha Icha series." explained the blonde hero.

"That more like it." said Tuskon with a pervy smile.

 **End of flashback.**

Naruto eyes twisted while remembered the event. It's a good thing Ozpin made a bank account for He can store money from the profit of the books sell so He can buy stuff on his own now.

Finishes with his souvenir, he put the book on one of the shelves in the room and went to the bathroom as he picks some clean clothes.

After our hero cleaned himself, Naruto went to the bathroom mirror to brush his teeth, he notices that his body had changed again when he sees that now he has more muscle than before. and he chuckled as He starts to remember.

Because since He has started to live here at the academy and since he's gonna be one of its students. Ozpin had the idea to help him to have a good school level up, hoping that Naruto will be good enough for Beacon.

The first week was a bit difficult for Naruto, as he tries to follow Mister Bartholomew Oobleck speed and Professor Port's sleep story. Then He receives physical training from Miss Goodwitch to build up his stamina and muscle which it was all right for him.

Then everything changed when The great sage toads volunteers to help in ninjutsu since there are no other shinobi around.

 **Flashback**

At the academy exterior training ground with Naruto, Glynda, and Fukasaku.

After a few hours of training, Naruto is lying on the ground got exhausted as he has been trying to create a Rasengan without the help of a Glynda is observing him as she is writing notes for the purpose of farther training and Fukasaku was sitting on a rock smiling at his student.

"(pant)... Damnit! Why I can't (pant)... do a Rasengan, I manage to do it last time." said Naruto getting frustrated about his fails attempt.

"Maybe because you were at the situation of danger." guessed Glynda.

" **She right Naruto-boy. Often peoples can surpass their own limit in a situation of danger. Perhaps We can arrange a situation similar."** explained the toad to his student.

When Naruto heard Fukasaku suggestion, his eyes went wide as He remembers his first training with Jiraiya at the chunin exams.

"How about no." Naruto opposed to the idea.

"Alright, I guess but We can't focus on this technique with the time left before the school year begin." said Glynda.

"She's right Jiji! You must have something to help me speed up my training. I would do anything, anything!" asked Naruto and pleaded to the old toad.

The old toad lands to the ground as his finger on his chin for few seconds then smiles and asks Naruto. **"Naruto-boy, Do you remember what I told you about the shadow clone technique?"**

"Yeah, You have mentioned it but I didn't get it why?" asked a confused Naruto.

" **Well, You see as the technique creates copies of the user, these clones are corporeal. And when they are dispersed, their memories are transfer directly to the original. Like that, He can know what is happens in different places.** " Fukusaku started to explain.

"Yeah, I know. What about it?" said Naruto.

" **Naruto-boy. This technique is made the ideal tools used for spying, support, and... training.** " said the great sage. When the toad said it. Naruto still confused about it. But Glynda in other hands, Her eyes wide and gasp in realization. "Wait? are you saying that."

 **"Yes, Miss Goodwitch with the shadow technic, it will help Naruto train better and faster, since the total amount of experience the clones gain is all transferred to the user when they are dispersed. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, the user will gain a total of two hours of training when the clone is dispelled, despite the training only lasting for one actual hour; the hours of training undergone by both his clone and the user are added together."** explained the toad.

"Wait a minute, are saying that with my Shadow clone, I can train faster and better?" realized Naruto.

 **"In a simple way. Yes.** " responded Fukasaku.

"This is awesome! Why I did not realize it sooner! Let do it right now! I can't wait to become stronger, believe it!" exclaimed Naruto in happiness causing the old toad to chuckle at the boy.

"Master Fukasaku, Can it be used for other than ninjutsu training like learning new language and information on books?" asked the blonde teacher.

" **While yes of course, why?** " said the old green toad.

From that, the blonde teacher chuckled as comical darkness appeared around her then She laughs harder while looking at Naruto who to tremble in fear. _"I got a bad feeling about this."_

 **End of flashback.**

Since then, Naruto training and education went increase harder and faster. As He was forced to multiply himself for class, training until exhaustion and was forced to pass more time at the library with the use of his clones of course.

But the result is worth it because, during his time at the academy, he finally managed to create a simple Rasengan without the help of a shadow clone, to ameliorate of his speed agility.

And when He has finally caught up all the necessity of his éducation like History and all the culture Remnant.

He focuses to learns element ninjutsu with the help of Fukasaku since Naruto discovered that his main element his wind. Which led for him to learn a few wind jutsu with the Fukasaku tutoring and scroll that his deceased parents left for him.

After He managed to learn how to use element jutsu. Naruto has started to focus on the hunter blade as it his new main weapon which he has managed to create at least one element jutsu of his own creation by using the orbs with Fukasaku and Glynda help obviously.

While doing all this as a pass time by using the shadow clones to learn other stuff like how to make Ramen from Ichiraku secret recipe by using the cafeteria kitchen since It was rarely used for the moment. Learning how to play music with the guitar and the book he brought with Fox.

Back with Naruto.

After the bathroom, He went back to his room to gather the necessity for today study with the teacher that have willing to help him to continue to adjust to remnant society.

Later, when he leaves the dormitory, he finds Professor Goodwitch outside near the entrance, waiting for our main characters.

"Good morning Miss Goodwitch." Naruto said waving his hand.

"Good morning too Mr. Uzumaki, how are you? She asked.

"Thank you for asking me, so what I'm going to do today?" Naruto asked.

"First, we'll have breakfast and before you say it, for the last time Ramen is not a breakfast." She said.

"I wasn't going ask that, even I disagree about it." Naruto frowned as he folded his arms. while Miss Goodwitch rolled her eyes.

"(Sighed) Anyways, as I was saying after breakfast you are gonna be with me and Master Fukasaku for training practice and in the afternoon You will be with professor Port. After that, If you want to, you can go to the flat for the weekend." explained the teacher.

"Cool it always nice to do a nap after a good morning exercise." said Naruto.

"Mister Uzumaki." Glynda scolded him with an authority look.

"I'm Joking, I'm joking, believe it." jokes Naruto.

"Alright then we should get going." said Miss Goodwitch as she starts to go to the cafeteria with Naruto following her.

Later

Done with their breakfast, They both went to the training ground.

"Naruto. Would you please?" asked Glynda.

"Right." said Naruto, as he places a large paper with a seal with the name of Fukasaku. Since the old toad needs a lot of chakras to be summoned. And since Naruto have still a genin chakra control, They decide with Naruto unusual and imaginary idea managed to create a paper seal that can summon it with no effort.

 **"** ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu !_** _ **"**_ Naruto shouted by putting his chakra in the seal. When He has done his action, the great sage toad appears in a small explosion of smoke on the seal.

 **"Ah! Good morning Naruto-Boy and you too Miss Goodwitch."** Fukasaku greeted them.

"Good morning too, master Fukasaku, how are you today?" asked Miss Goodwitch.

 **"I'm ok miss, thank you for asking. So Naruto-Boy ready for our training today?"** said the old toad.

"You bet I'm ready, believe it !" exclaimed Naruto causing the toad to chuckled.

 **"Very well, I would like you to make several shadow clones and order them to do chakra control practice while you practice your wind jutsu."** explained the toad. earning a nodded from Naruto who proceeds his teacher task by creating several shadow clones and order them to start to train.

Later at the end of the day.

After he done his morning lesson and His nap in the afternoon, I mean Grimm Studies class with professor Port.

Now, we see Naruto enters the airship that is meant to fly him to Vale for him to rest at home for the weekend. As Naruto sat inside the airship suddenly his scroll began to ring. He takes it and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up!" said a drunken voice.

"Qrow?" said Naruto as he recognized Qrow in a drunken voice.

"Yep, that me. Where are you right now?" asked Qrow.

"Hi Hobo-san, I'm at the airship going to Vale for the weekend, why?" said Naruto.

"Hobo-san?... Nevermind, Kid, I need a favor?" asked the drunken huntsman.

"What is it?" questioned the blonde kid.

"Well you see, I'm looking for someone and I heard that could find information about her in a nightclub. But I'm stuck in Mistral for the moment so I thought if you could go to this place to take the information, instead of me. It would be nice." asked Qrow.

"That true but why should I do that?" said Naruto questioning Qrow motives.

"Mmmmmh, fine! what do you want in return?" said Qrow.

"I want a sparring match against you, the next time you come back here." responded Naruto.

"I guess, I can do with that." said Qrow.

"While wearing a classic dancing robe (Tutu)." said Naruto showing a smirk on his face.

"Oh! F you kid !" snarled Qrow.

"Fine. fine. I'm joking. I will do it but you still owe me one." said Naruto.

"Thanks, kid. Here, I'm sending the address and the picture of the person you are looking for." explained the drunk hunter sending all information to Naruto need for the task.

When Naruto receive them. First, he found the address then he sees a picture of Woman with long and messy dark hair, pale skin the all wearing a black and red armor. "Yep, got what I need. I will contact you, when I got the information, ok."

"Cool and thanks for the service." thanked Qrow.

"Hey, I'm doing it for the sparring fight that you promise. Got it." said Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later." Said Qrow before hanging up.

When the conversation ended, Naruto looks at the address one more time, smiles and says to himself. "This is so cool, my first mission in Vale, awesome! Wait should I tell Miss Goodwitch about?... Naaaa."

Later in the evening.

Crossing the streets of Vale at dusk. Naruto pulls out his scroll to look once more at the information Qrow has indicated earlier.

After a while, heading to the place Naruto finds himself at the entrance of one of the many buildings. Then He frowns as he sees the name written and says it. "Junior nightclub, this must be the place." _But why this moron didn't tell me that its nightclub. I even bet, I'm too young for it! if I go inside, I'm sure to be in problem. What am I gonna do?"_

Finger to his chin Naruto was thinking how he gonna get inside. Suddenly He got an idea. "That's it!".

From that Naruto made a hand sign and henge himself into Kakashi but with a black leather vest instead of the shinobi uniform. Done with his transformation, he enters the building.

Soon as the automatic door open up, Naruto sees a large dark room but still visible with the flash of white and red light used for the ambiance at the luminous dance floor with the ground of people is dancing on it.

Finish looking his surrounding, Naruto still in his disguise decides to goes to the bar to have a non-alcoholic drink as he goes down by the stairs in front of him. On his way to the bar, Naruto notices that he is being watched by several men, all wearing black suits with matching hats and shoes, red sunglasses and a red tie.

" _mmmhhh, these guys must be the security, better watch out._ " Naruto thought to himself.

Then He notices that in front of the bar, He sees an exceptionally tall man wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

And it seems that He's having some sort argument with another man had slanted, bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. While wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Now sitting at the bar stools, Naruto one of the barmen greeted him. "Good evening, what can I get for you?"

"Good evening, I would like One diet coke please?" asked Naruto still henge as Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Sorry but We don't serve this shit, We only serve drinks with alcohol." answered the barman.

"Alright, then a virgin Cuba libre." asked Naruto.

The barman poses for a second and said to the customer while him a funny look. "That's rum and coke without the rum."

"Yep" answered Naruto smiling under his smack.

"So coke?" guess the barman.

"yep and would make it diet with a lame wedge. It's a traditionally with it am I right?" asked Naruto.

"If you want that go and swim to Menagerie, smart ass." respond the Bartender.

"You know Bartender supposed to have people skills." said Naruto.

"And customers aren't supposed to be a smart ass." He heard a voice next to him and when Naruto find the origin of the hard and male voice, He sees the tall black Beard man, He notices a few moments ago, giving our hero an annoying look.

"Well sorry about I don't drink when I on work." half-lied Naruto.

"So if you are not here for drinking. Why are you even here? and work?" asked The man.

"Yes, my name is Menma and can you tell me where can I find a man named Junior Xiong?" Naruto answered.

"That would be me. What do you want ?" asked Junior in an irritable tone toward the man.

"I'm here looking for someone, do you know her?" explained the blond in disguise while showing the picture in his scroll.

When the picture appears, Junior give a quick peek at it. "Nope, no idea. Know if you can excuse me, either you take something to drink or I suggest you leave before I ..."

He was about to warned but He is cut when He and Naruto heard a new voice behind the man. "Strawberry sunrise... No ice... Oh ! And one of those little umbrellas."

When they both find the origin of the voice they see a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She is wearing a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a fire heart black emblem on the left breast.

She also wearing a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with the same emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts, a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee.

A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee and an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves with seem to be two metal yellow bracelet.

Seeing the teenage girl, Junior starts to speak at her. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?"

" _Yeah, he's right but can't say anything since I'm also a kid._ " Thought Naruto while listening to the conversation.

Hearing his half-question the blond girl chuckled, right hand on her hip and counter question Junior. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

" _She does have a point there._ " thought Naruto while drinking the strawberry sunrise that he just stole from the bar counter.

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?" asked Junior.

"Heh. Yes, junior, I have got several." said the blonde girl as she approaches closer to the owner of the club.

"But, instead of sweetheart," She said while traveling her index on the tall man to the chest to the waist.

"You can just call me _**sir.**_ " She then suddenly grab violently Junior while She smirks, causing him to groan in pain. "Aaaa!"

When Naruto sees the violent grabbing. He spits the liquid of his drink and gasps in chokes. Losing his henge as he lost his concentration. _"What the hell!? Why she did that?!_ "

As Junior bent a little in pain, the girl glared at him and said. "People say you know everything."

Then she takes out her scroll to show it to him. "Tell me, where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I have never seen her before. I swear!" squealed the tall man.

"Excuse me!?" She asked putting more pressure in her hand.

"Ahh! I swear, sir!" respond Junior.

" _Oh! By Kami make it her stop! It's too painful to watch!_ " Naruto praise in his head.

Sudden a group of Henchmen come to help their boss, all wielding weapons.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward" said the blond girl.

"listen, blondie, sir! If you wanna it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" suggested Junior in pain.

From that point, the girl let go of her grip, releasing Junior of his pain. "You will pay for that." he frowns at her.

As he leaves, the girl follows him. "Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you."

"And I'm not playing. Why don't you ask Him." said Junior.

"Him?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, that smart ass over there. He asked the damn same question before you came." said Junior while pointing at Naruto without noticing Naruto original form.

"Wait, you mean the pretty blonde boy?" She asked.

"Blonde? No I'm speaking of..." Junior confused turn behind him and widen his eyes when he sees that instead of a gray hair man. But a blond hair kid sitting on same tools drinking the strawberry sunrise pretending not being watched by the others.

"grr, Dammit, where the hell did he go?" Junior frustrated then he began to glare at Naruto. He about to move toward him but stops when He felt a poking on his back. So Junior turn again and notices the girl next to him.

"Hey, Don't be sensitive! come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" the mysterious girl proposed.

Stunned by the girl, Junior didn't notice that Naruto has disappeared. "Huh, what?"

"I said let's kiss and make up, okay?" She repeated her sentence.

Seeing this Junior decide to do it. "Huh, okay." and he leans in as She does.

Not so far from the two, while in another transformation. Naruto was observing the interaction. "Man, what is wrong with her. She's weird."

Junior and the blonde chick are about to do it. When suddenly She gives him a powerful punch. She hit the tall man so hard that it sends him far across the room destroying a pillar of glass decoration in the process.

Seeing the action Naruto gasp and comment. _"ohh kami, She's like Baa-chan but in much younger!"_

For the henchmen, when they see their boss being sent away, they start to charge at the punching girl.

The girl in question put herself in a defensive position as her yellow bracelets start to deploy. As she makes a movement at one of her arms, a red and orange capsule came out of it.

At moment the henchmen arrive at her, She avoids them by jumping vertically in the air.

Then in the air, the girl fighter put herself in position with the apparition of a flaming aura at her fist as She falls by the attraction of the gravity came down. Once more giving a single punch that knocks the entire dance floor outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking nearly all the foes off their feet with ease.

From the impact of her action, Naruto comically gasps, even more, seeing now that She is standing at her feet with a satisfied smile on her face. As the henchmen get up, the blond girl charges at one of them by jumping into the air and perform a somersault kick on her first new victim.

She then turns around and gives an uppercut to a second one, following of a spinning kick that sends another two who tumble away.

 _"Kami! She is definitely the Baa-chan of Remnant. I should do something but this is too awesome to watch."_ thought Naruto as he takes another sip of his strawberry sunrise.

 _"Man this is really good, this cute girl knows her taste in drinks."_ He thought again while watching the girl beating the crap of other henchmen who are attacking her.

As the rest charge at her, she shoots at the first one in front of her and kicks behind her at another. Another henchman swings his weapon at her from behind, but she avoids it by sweeping her legs out from under him and punches him up into the air, only to slam him into the ground.

She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming henchman to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another henchman. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another hit to a nearby opponent.

As the fallen henchman is sent violently, he lands on the henchman behind him, also sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Yang, but to no avail, as Yang simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut.

As the girl fight continue, Naruto notices that while She is distracted by the rest of the henchmen. Upon clearing the dance floor, the girl spots the DJ, a Henchman like the other but wears a large black and red bear mask, which covers his whole head down to his neck, pull out a machine gun before firing down at her from his booth. From that, Naruto decides to intertwine.

Back with the blonde girl.

When the Dj start to shoot wildly aiming at the Girl. She dodges all the fire and was about to charge but she stops her action when she heard and a yellow and orange blur going straight to the Dj. " _ **Dynamic Entry !**_ ".

Stopping her advance. the blonde girl finally sees a blond boy with like her, wearing orange and black clothes, situated in high mid-air, performing a jump kick into the Dj's face, making him fall from his feet and knocking him out in the process.

Done with the action. She sees the boy turns his attention to the dancing floor, look, smiling at her as he makes a thumbs up. Seeing that, the blonde fighter smile back at Naruto and wave at him to say thanks. Then She senses being watched so she turns behind her and sees two new persons walking up on the dance floor.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Asked a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining.

"I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson." Melanie a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. She Responds to her twin sister.

Noticing them, the girl unleashes all the empty shells from her weapon and loads them with two new chains of ammunition and proceed to engage the Malachite twins by shooting at them.

The twins, on the other hand, start to spin backward simultaneously avoiding every shoot then start to also charge against their opponent.

At that point, they start to fight in close combat between Miltia red metal claws and Melanie's white metal Heels against the shooting and hitting of the blonde weapon bracelet.

During Their fight, both opponents (counting the twin as one) seem to be equal but then the blonde girl began to struggle as the twins Malachite start to better coordinate their attack together causing the girl to be projected backward.

Seeing that, Naruto starts to jump from the Dj stage to aid toward the dance floor Naruto shouts while crossing his fingers. " _ **Shadow clones Jutsu!**_ " creating 20 shadow clones in the air.

When they land, the clones start sprints to attack the twin while original went to the blond girl to check if she is ok.

"Sis, It seems that we got another unwanted guest." said Miltia with Her metal claws ready to intercept.

"or you should say several." said Melanie who also start to intercept them by giving kicks.

With Naruto.

When the blonde girl managed to stand up, She finally sees in front of her Naruto that has knocked out the Dj a few minutes ago.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks but you should not be here certainly with these two... Bitches?" said the girl but stop when She sees that the twins are busy with Naruto clones.

"I think you don't need to be worried about that. I'm strong enough for that, you believe it. The name is Menma (Naruto) by the way, what is yours?" asked Naruto as he points at the fight between the twins and his clones.

After quickly glances at the fight, she looks back at Naruto. "Yang. Why are you helping me?" She asked him.

"Well, the fact that I can't stand that people ganging up on one person and that I do owe you a drink." smiled Naruto.

"My drink? " asked Yang confused.

"Yeah, I took and drank your glass you know the strawberry and sunrise that you asked me earlier. So I decided to help you, and on the other side, the owner of this place is a dick." explained Naruto while scratching his head.

Didn't expecting this sort of answer Yang look at him to say really then she looks at the bar and notices the empty glass on the counter, turn her attention to Naruto again. From that, She began to chuckle a bit then to laugh her head off. "AH, ah, ah, ah ! Man, You are so weird."

"Well, sorry that I want to help. Instead of laughing how about we take care of these guys." suggested Naruto while pointing at the twins girls with his thumb.

"You know what, I like the idea. I take the white one. You take the red one. Then you can give me that drink." Yang, as she winks to Naruto, who nodded while giving a confused look at her.

So Naruto summons the blade hunter from the seal he has placed on his arm. And with that, He and Yang began to charge.

With the twins.

When the girls finish the last clone, they focus on Naruto and Yang as they see them charging at them.

In the begin of the fight, Miltia stops Naruto blade that was aiming at her with her claws. Forcing Her to be pushed by the pressure of the clash. Then, they begin a series of clashes between Their respective weapons.

After the series, Naruto flips backward and shouts. " _ **Shadow clones Jutsu!**_ " creating twelve shadow clones encircling the opponents.

First, one of the clones begins to use himself as a diversion. By distracting her as she gets caught in surprise as the clone the sacrifice himself by exploding into smoke by being pierced by her arms blade on purpose.

Distracted by the big amount of smoke, she did not notice another clone go frown the smoke in front of her, hitting her face, pushing her backward. Then three more slips on the floor under her and simultaneous kicks at the back under her causing the red dress girl to be thrown in the air.

To only to find herself nose to nose in the air at the original Naruto who as jumped before, giving the final hit. " _ **Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!**_ " He shouted.

Which resulted from Naruto to kicks in red dress girl the belly so hard, it slams her to the ground, creating a small crater under the unconscious Miltia.

Another scene. During Naruto and Miltia fight.

Yang tries to punch Melanie but can't manage to hit as Melanie keep dodging the blonde girl punched and shouting while Yang manages to stop Melanie blade heels attacks.

Then after many punches and kick between them, Yang finally takes the upper hand by giving Melanie a nice elbow hit at her stomach, She then takes Melanie arm to mobilize her and finish her off with a spinning kick.

When They managed to defeat the twins, they exclaimed their satisfaction by doing a high five at each other.

"Man! That was awesome, I didn't you are that strong !" Yang complimented Naruto skill.

"Thanks, You are not bad yourself. You punch just like my grandma." thanked Naruto, receiving a confused look from Yang who is still smiling at him.

"Euh... thank you." " _I do not know if I had to take this as a compliment or an insult._ " Yang thought in her head.

Suddenly, most of the light goes off for a few seconds, then both blondes see under the remaining spotlight Junior appears with a Bazooka at his hands.

"You gonna pay for this." Junior frowned at Yang and Naruto. Then He pointed the bazooka at them and start firing several missiles.

Both teens managed to dodge them. Then Yang starts to fire at the rest of missiles while Naruto hides behind her and creates shadow clones in the process and order them to attack Junior while He takes out from his back holster the green orb.

" _Guess this is the best time to test it out._ " He thought as he places the orb inside the compartment of the blade hunter.

But at the moment, They were about to attack, they are stunned when junior transform the bazooka into a metal club and quickly swing it destroying the clones in a single hit. Then Junior focus on Yang who is charging against him.

With that, Junior swing his club several times and hurl her backward with a powerful one. All that without noticing the original Naruto has sneaked behind him. But Junior sees the boy in time and turn at him ready to confront again with his bat against Naruto hunter blade.

As their respective weapon were about to clash. The green orb inside the hunter blade begins to glow with a barely visible swirling appear at the blade area of the weapon while emitting a strident sound as the air vibrates around it.

 _ **" Fuuton Resonating blade! (1)"**_ shouted Naruto as he slashes several times in high speed with the blade hunter against the huge metal club. Resulting Junior to gasp in choc when he sees his weapon being cut into several pieces.

Seeing that, Naruto smirks in victory and ready to finish his opponent. But when he was about to do it, they both a scream of furry.

Hearing that both look behind Junior and see an angry red eyes Yang charging at Junior hitting him hard enough to send across the dance floor without noticing that she has also hurl Naruto by accident.

When both males got hit, only Junior managed to stay on his feet while holding the rest of the weapon at his left hand. Then he quickly glanced to his right to he sees that he has accidentally taken some of Yang's hair.

Suddenly the man returns his attention to the girl noticed that some of her hair in Junior hand.

When Yang sees her lost hair in junior possession. She starts to tremble in anger, as her hair began to glow then she burst her aura around her destroying the remnant of the decorations around her and charge at the club owner at high speed.

At the same moment, Naruto who is still next to Junior, stand up and see an angry glowing Yang charging where Junior and he are standing.

 _"OH! THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!"_ Naruto starts to panic in his head. So to avoid this, Naruto jumps to his left to save his butt. But at the moment he has done his action, Yang in her furry arrive at Junior and hit on the face with an explosive punch. She hit so hard the owner of the club gets expelled from his building while get hurl straight to the bar because of the explosion Yang created.

"aaaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Naruto as he flies hitting and land behind the bar counter.

With Yang.

Outside the window of Club get destroyed by the explosion with an unconscious Junior flies out one of the windows, landing outside on the street. When he lands, Yang follows outside shortly after. She found in front a girl younger than her with fair-skinned, silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. the all wearing a red cloak.

"Yang? Is that you?" said the mysterious girl.

"Oh! Hey sis! " responded Yang smiling at her sister.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

Yang sighed. " It's a long story... wait, man, I completely forgot about him."

"Who?" asked the girl.

"mmmmhh... Never mind, It's not like, I'm gonna see him again." said Yang.

Meanwhile inside with Naruto

After the explosion, Naruto finds himself lying on the ground behind the bar counter, face toward the ceiling and He is looking at it in a comical neutral way.

"Well, that went pretty well." He said sarcastically. "Better get going before the cops show up."

He was about to get up, a bottle falls off from its shell and land directly on Naruto face. "Ouch !"

Later back at The Apartment building.

After Naruto managed to get out the club before the cop shows up. Naruto arrives in front of the building of his home.

"Man what an evening this is the last time I do something, for this moron." mumbled Naruto while putting his hand on his lower jaw to comfort it of its pain.

"Naruto. Uzumaki" said a menacing familiar voice, causes Naruto to stop and paralyzed him in fear as he recognizes the voice. So Naruto slowly turns behind him and sees Glynda Goodwitch arm cross looking at him with an angry look.

"Good, evening miss Goodwitch." said Naruto while showing a nervous smile.

"I think its morning now Naruto. So can you tell me, why are you this late?" demanded Goodwitch.

"I went for a walk." lied Naruto.

"At 3 o clock of the morning?" said Glynda.

"A very enthusiastic walk." said Naruto.

"If you say so but can you explain me this?" said Glynda while showing at Naruto by her scroll a video from the internet about Naruto fight at the club.

"Crap." simply said Naruto seeing that he is in big trouble.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 _ **(1) Fuuton resonates blade.**_ **It a wind technique which consists of adding the user wind nature on the blade part of the blade expanding the blade's length and giving it a better cut on nearly anything except aura.**

 **Note: I want to thanks Beta Rio Skyron for the check.**


	10. Chapter 8 (Arc 1)

**Naruto x Hinata (later) x Team RWBY**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY**

 **Bijuu: talking and _thinking_**

Human: "talking" and _"thinking"_

 _ **Jutsu**_

* * *

Last time in Shinobi Hunter

"Naruto. Uzumaki" said a menacing familiar voice, causes Naruto to stop and paralyzed him in fear as he recognizes the voice. So Naruto slowly turns behind him and sees Glynda Goodwitch arm cross looking at him with an angry look.

"Good, evening miss Goodwitch." said Naruto while showing a nervous smile.

"I think its morning now Naruto. So can you tell me, why are you this late?" demanded Goodwitch.

"I went for a walk." lied Naruto.

"At 3 o clock of the morning?" said Glynda.

"A very enthusiastic walk." said Naruto.

"If you say so but can you explain me this?" said Glynda while showing at Naruto by her scroll a video from the internet about Naruto fight at the club.

"Crap." simply said Naruto seeing that he is in big trouble.

* * *

 **Shinobi Hunter Chapitre 8: Ladybug**

* * *

Location Vale with Naruto.

We find Naruto outside the apartment building, wearing black running trousers and orange sports vest. After he done adjusting his holster which he has put several items. He begins his warm-up by stretching his arms and legs to get ready to start his usual afternoon exercise.

As you must know, Naruto started to stay at the apartment since Ozpin and Glynda decided that he should stay at the place to rest and have some free time before returning to Beacon as a student whose classes are going start in a few days.

Finished with his stretches, he puts the headphones tied to his scroll and starts running while the music starts to play.

Later as he runs, Naruto takes a quick detour at the bookshop to see his new friend Tuskon to take some news of him. After his nice chat and doing business with Tuskon about the publication of the books that Jiraiya has written.

Naruto comes out of the bookstore to resumed his exercise but with a copy of Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi which he was happy about it because the copy he has in his possession is damaged because of the passage of time. Then he was less when he received a copy of the Icha-icha Paradise. Both books inside a small bag.

While he jogged quietly, the blonde hair hero notices around him the different looks toward him. Some are curious, others glance at him not nicely, thinking that he is Faunus because of his birthmarks on his cheeks. But most of them don't care and quick return to their own business.

Hours later.

After hours of exercise, he went to sit on a bench and warm up with a bottle of water that he had just bought at a grocery store. Finish with his drink, suddenly he hears cries not far from where he is. So, by instinct, he gets up from the bench and runs toward it to discover its origins.

When Naruto arrives, he finds himself in an alley and sees 3 persons being attacked by a group of men. Naruto notices that the victims seem to be a Faunus family. One is a woman with blue eyes and rabbit ears. Must be the mother, now on her knees on the floor after being hit by one of the attackers.

The other is a man must be the father, a wolf tail Faunus with black hairs, trying to defend against them. And the final family member is a little girl with blue eyes like her mother about 5 years old, with black hair like her father with tiny fox ears.

"Give us the money freak! or you will never see this little pest ever again!" Ordered of the man as he mentioned the little girl being dragged by force toward a van near them at the other exit of the alley.

"No! don't do it!" pleaded the mother trying to get up to her feet.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl.

"You bastard! Why are you doing it!? We already got no money left. How are we supposed to live on?!" shouted the father.

"Shut up you freak!" one of the thugs punches the father making him falling to the ground.

"You pest do not deserve that, you only need, is garbage." smirked one of the men.

Seeing the interaction, Naruto began to tremble in rage as he remembers the memories of his childhood.

 **Flashback, Naruto memory.**

"freak!" said an adult voice.

"Demon!" shouted another.

"Die!" yelled one drunken man trying to murder Naruto once.

"Don't ever come back monster!" Yelled a store owner.

"Be careful, sweetie, don't go near him. This boy is bad news," warned a mother to her child.

 **End of memory flashback.**

Naruto snap out from his horrible memory when he sees one of the thugs start to swing a metal baseball bat to hurt the mother.

"Hey, you bastards leave them alone!" shouted Naruto who decided to intervene in the family favors.

When they hear Naruto, they turn their attention to him. "Hey, piss off brat this doesn't concern you!" said one of the attackers.

"Yeah, leave! What are you gonna do?! You are just one stupid brat!" smirked another one arrogantly.

"Let's see about that!" exclaimed Naruto, cross his fingers and shout. " ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu / Shadow clones Jutsu!_** **"**

Meanwhile, before the fight began.

Walking down the street to find the hotel where she is staying for now, until she enters Beacon. Blake Belladonna a catgirl Faunus with fair skin Faunus with amber cats eyes with purple eyeshadow in style.

She has long black hair with a ribbon tied with a large bow on the top of her head, for the purpose to hide her cat hear Faunus heritage to avoid the discrimination. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front.

Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

It's been months since Blake left the white fang, especially Adam Taurus When they attacked the train. And since She can't return to Menagerie for obvious reasons, Blake has decided to join Beacon thinking that she will better as a huntress than a member of the white fang.

As she walks, Blake suddenly stop when she heard the scream. She turns her attention and sees not far from her, the scene of the aggression against the small Faunus family.

"Give us the money freak! or you will never see this little pest ever again!" She heard one of the aggressors' order while Blake sees a little girl being held against her will at the other exit of the alley.

"No! don't do it!" exclaimed the mother trying to get up to her feet.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl.

"You bastard! Why are you doing it!? We already got no money left. How are we supposed to live on?!" shouted the father but He got punched by one of the thugs.

"You pest do not deserve that, you only need, is garbage." smirked the man who just punched the father making him fall to the ground.

Seeing what's going on, Blake stay silent, as she was in conflict because she wants to help and protect the Faunus family but She doesn't want to get any attention, certainly from the White Fang.

So, she looks around her hoping if anyone's that are also watching. are going to do something to help the family.

But instead, the black-haired teen sees that the crowd around her do not intervene but passes and do nothing, she even notices some nasty smiles on their faces.

Blake frowns as she sees their expression. _"Even here, Faunus are persecuted._ " She thought with anger. But she starts to look at her feet in shame and takes a small deep breath. "Guess there always discrimination in this world." She whispered.

Blake was about to leave and continue her way with sadness, but stop her action when she hears.

"Hey, you bastards leave them alone!".

She turns her attention to her left and sees, a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, possessing three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

 _"_ _What the hell he's doing?! He gonna get himself hurt!_ _"_ She said to herself inside her head.

"Hey, piss off brat this doesn't concern you." responded one of the attackers.

"Yeah, leave! What are you gonna do?! You are just one stupid brat!" smirked arrogantly another one.

"Let's see about that!" exclaimed Naruto crossing his fingers of both hands together.

"Huh?" Blake getting confused.

 _"_ ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu / Shadow clones Jutsu!_** **"** shouted Naruto.

Now back with Blake.

 _"What?"_ Blake thought back when she sees the shadow clones appearing out of nowhere and starting to charge against the thugs. _"_ _He has a semblance?_ _"_

With Naruto.

While Naruto's shadow clones occupy the enemies, the original Naruto sneaks behind the fight to save the family still held against their will by some of the other thugs.

First, he starts to charge and jump toward the thug who was about to hit the mother with a baseball bat and give the thug a kick which sends him out of the alley. Then he makes a hands sign, takes a deep breath and exclaimed. "(1) ** _Fūton: Toppa/ Wind Style: Breakthrough!_** "

He starts to expel from his mouth a powerful gust of winds blowing away the rest of the thugs who were near the father out of the alley.

"Takes this, Baka!" smirked Naruto but it quickly disappears when he hears and see the little girl screams for help while being dragged by force toward the white van with 3 remains thugs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed the little Faunus girl.

"My baby!" yelled the mother as she tries to get up.

"Let my daughter go, you bastard!" warned the father as he tries to get up but can't because of the pain he received from the attackers.

"Don't worry, I got this." said Naruto. He was about to rescue the child but all sudden the young hero stop when a thug who managed to sneak behind the blond-haired boy and stab him in the shoulder with a small knife.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed and fall in pain to his knees while the thugs leave the knife in the shoulder and pull out a gun from his jacket to point it behind Naruto head to finish him off.

The villain was about to do it. But he is stopped by a black blur that has appeared out of nowhere and hit him saving Naruto in the process. When Naruto recovers from the attack, he turns and sees now a girl about 17 years with black hair in front of him facing her opponent.

Then the girl turns her attention to Naruto as she went down to see if the blond hair glad is alright.

"Are you alright?" asked Blake while checking Naruto wound.

"I'm ok, (pant) thanks for (pant) the assist. Name's Naruto" Naruto thanked and smile at her.

"You are welcome... I'm Blake." Blake smiled back. As they look at each other, the two quickly stop when they the Faunus girl being forced to go inside the van.

"Help!" screamed the little girl one last time before the door of the van violently close then it drives away from the scene.

"Noooo!" shouted both parents.

When they all saw that, Naruto tries to get up at his feet but couldn't because of his injured shoulder. "Grrrr, Damn …"

"What are you doing?" asked Blake when she noticed Naruto trying to get up.

"What do you think, I'm going after them! aaaaa! damn, that hurt" said Naruto in pain.

"With this wound." frowned Blake as she pointed at his wounded shoulder.

 _"Grrrr dammit she's right, I can't do a thing. Especially with this knife planted in my shoulder,_ " thought Naruto admitting the fact that he is injured. He closes eyes as he continues his thought.

In Naruto mindscape.

When Naruto opens them. He finds himself in his mindscape to be precise in front of the Kyuubi cage for the first time in the last few months.

 **"Brat..."** the giant fox greeted his jailer.

"Kyuubi?". said Naruto confused.

 **"** **Yes, it's me. What do you think your father the fourth shitty Hokage.** **"** said the fox behind his bars.

"What do you want? I don't have the time for you." Naruto grunted, refusing to look at it.

 **"** **I think the contrary. brat.** **"** stated the fox.

"Why have you decided to contact me now?" Frowned Naruto with his arms cross.

" **It's rather me who should ask this question.** " the giant fox contradicted its jailor.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto grunted at his prisoner.

 **"** **I'm saying that because you are the only one, between the two of us that can decide whether or not, we can have a conversation here. Not me since you refuse me this privilege."** stated the powerful beast in the cage.

"So, what...?" Naruto turned and looked at the opposite direction of the cage still refusing to look at the beast.

 **"** **So, what. It only means that you need my help.** " concluded Kyuubi while he smiles with his sharp teeth.

"What! Screw you furball, I don't need you!" frowned Naruto refusing its help.

" **Will you shut up and let me help you dammit!** " shouted the Fox causing Naruto to look back for a second and frowned at him.

"You only want to help because she is Faunus!" Naruto shouted back.

 **"** **And what. At least I can admit that. Because right now, you are too stupid to understand that if you refuse my help, This Faunus little girl is gone for sure! and it will be your fault!** **"** shouted the Fox.

Naruto stays silent for a moment but finally resigned and speak. "grrrrr, tch! dammit, fine, " Naruto accepted the fox's small offer as he leaves the mindscape.

 **"** **Good...** **" said Kyuubi as he starts to give his host some of his chakras.**

Outside Naruto mindscape.

"You wait here and rest, I will go after them." ordered Blake receiving a small frown from Naruto.

The black hair girl was about to leave but stop when she sees in shock that the boy in front of her, suddenly grab the knife from his shoulder and pulling it out violently.

"Fuck!" He screamed in pain. Then he makes a hand sign.

"Aaaaaa!" He exclaimed as the Kyuubi energy (the one at chunin exams against Neji.) start to appears all over his body, healing his wound in the process. Causing him do not notice the faunus around him to flinch a little by instinct telling them in their soul to run.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Naruto continued to exclaim until the energy disappears.

After his shoulder heals, the orange energy starts to die out. From that, Naruto stands up like he was never injured causing everyone around him to get stunned in shock at what they just saw.

" _What was that? And why did I feel scared?_ " Blake asked herself in her head paralyzed at what she just saw.

"Naruto, how did you..." She asked.

"There no time, let go!" Naruto cut her off as he began to run after the van who just left the scene.

 _At the moment Naruto left toward the street road, Blake standing at where she is, wonders to herself. "What was this power? this can't be normal. It was so dense powerful... Dark."_

She stays like this until Naruto calls her. "Hey, are you coming or not?!"

"You go ahead, I will catch you up!" She yelled back at the boy, then she turns her attention to the mother approaches her and says to the parent. "Don't worry we will rescue your daughter. What's her name?"

"Her name is Maria, miss, please save her." pleaded the mother in tears.

In response, Blake smiles at the mother and reassures her. "We will madam, we promise." With that, Blake starts running to catch Naruto. When she managed to catch up, she finds Naruto arguing with a rich man next to a luxury silver car.

"Naruto. Is something wrong?" Blake asked as she approaches them.

"Yes, I'm trying to ask this guy if we can use his car but he refuses to do it. " explained Naruto, frustrated by the man's refusal.

"And for the last time, I don't want to. I don't see why should I help!" responded the rich man as frustrated by Naruto.

"Why, haven't you seen the van that kidnapped this little girl. Do you not want to help us to rescue her?!" argued Naruto.

"Look brat, I do not have anything against the faunus kind but I refuse to leave my precious car to be used for a futile rescue." Finished the rich man with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, you are saying that your car is more important than the life of an innocent little girl?" said, Blake, as she began to glare darkly at the foolish man.

"I'm not going to answer that. Now leave, you're starting to annoy me!" The rich man ordered them firmly to leave him alone, not seeing Blake glare getting even darker.

But suddenly, the man finally notices and flinch himself from the dark look given by the girl who is in front of him.

"You know sir if this poor girl is hurt and the media and the faunus population discovers that you refused to help. It's not the authorities, you should be worried about." Blake began her indirect warning to the car owner.

"What?" The owner of the car begins to be confused.

"Well, you see, as Maria is a Faunus. I heard of what certain famous organization would do if they find out you refuse to help, the rescue of one of their kind. I would certainly not want to become a target of their wrath if I were you." said Blake, knowing the white fangs policy.

Hearing the warning, the man begins to pale when he finally puts two and two together. Knowing the white fangs will do against someone they don't like.

"Ok, ok, fine, you can use it but please be careful with it. This car is priceless." The man finally gave up and gives Blake his car key.

"Thank you for your collaboration." Blake thanked dryly while accepting the keys of the vehicle. Then she and Naruto got into the car and started driving it at high speed with Blake at the wheel.

A few minutes later inside the car.

While The duo is inside the car, Naruto starts to indicate Blake the direction to take. "Faster, they are at the highway that goes to the docks."

"How do you know that?" asked Blake who is confused at what Naruto has just said.

"I know that because before I went and argued with the baka for the ride, I have created and sent my shadow clones to follow the van." explained Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked again wondering how this can be possible.

"Yes!... Look, I will explain later do you know how to quickly get there?" said Naruto in a hurry.

Accepting Naruto's deal, Blake nodded to say yes and pressed on the accelerator pedal to move the car faster.

Later with the thugs and Maria.

Finding themselves at the highway, the thugs that managed to escape Naruto's assault earlier, are now sitting at the back of the van with the girl they just kidnapped.

"Man... What the heck was with these guys?!" exclaimed one of the three thugs at the back of the van.

"I know right! We got so lucky." said another one.

"Who knew these days, people would be willing to help these freaks!" said the first one.

"Yeah, what a waste of time. We didn't even get any Lien today." complained once again the second one.

"Don't worry guys, we still will get some Lien, After We sell this little pest to one of the mine companies in Atlas for a good prize." smiled the third one and must be leader reassuring the others while pointing at the frighten Maria in tears, gaining nasty smirks from the other thugs.

"Boss. We may have a problem." The driver suddenly called the crew.

"What! Where?!" said the leader. To answer the question, the driver points behind him with his thumb to say to them to look through the rear window of the van.

When they all turn at the back window of the van and they gasp in shock at what they see outside.

 **Music: fake town baby (I don't own it)**

Because what they are seeing through the window. Sneaking through between the other cars at a very high speed is the gray luxury car with Blake driving it with a Naruto shadow clone at the front passenger seat. All that while the original Naruto with two of his clones standing on the vehicle roof, using chakra to keep them from falling.

"What is going on?!" yelled the first thug who starts to panic.

"How did they manage to follow us !?" also panicked the second thug.

"Who cares! let's deal with it! Already!" ordered the leader while holding tightly the little faunus girl who is still trembling in fear.

" _Mommy_ ," thought Maria.

From his order, the two others thugs take a submachine gun each, kick the back door of the van to open it and began to fire at the grey car that is pursuing them.

When the rescuers see the thugs shooting at them, Blake shouts to the passengers located at the car roof. "This is crazy, they are shooting at us!"

"I know, just stick to the plan!" Naruto shouted back while taking the blade hunter out of the seal placed on his right arm.

From that point, Blake accelerates the car to be close enough to the van without getting hit by the bullets. When they are close enough Naruto yells to the driver. "Ready?!".

Hearing that, Blake while driving, bangs the roof of the car to says She's ready.

At this point, both clones begin to concentrate the wind chakra in the palm of their hands, while the original is getting ready to jump. The moment the vehicle finds itself behind the van, the original Naruto jumps on the spot and slams each of his foot at each palm of the clones that got wind chakra in it.

"Now!" He yelled. From Naruto order, the clone launches the original with the power of the wind released from the palm of their hand.

 ** _"(2)_** ** _Fuuton Naruto stream!_** **"** Naruto and the clones exclaimed as the original is launch to the van with the combo wind technique.

When the blonde ex-shinobi arrives above the truck. To avoid missing the vehicle, he manages to plant the blade of his weapon on his roof to make sure it does not fall. As Naruto plant his blade on the roof of the van, the people inside to see Naruto's weapon going through, revealing only the blade part of the blade hunters.

"Dammit, shoot, you morons!" ordered the chef once more, causing the other thugs to turn their attention to the ceiling of the van and start shooting at it to neutralize the intruder.

When the bullets going through the roof of the van. Naruto managed to evade them by moving from right to left the all while holding firmly at his weapon.

Meanwhile, Blake still following the van while driving at a distance to avoid the bullets. See what's going on in front of her. Blake decides to intervene. So, she takes out her weapon and starts to shoots in front of her, destroying the car front window in the process. After her action, Blake draws her attention to the van whose rear doors are open.

She about to fire at them but stops her action when she sees that the leader of the thugs is holding the little faunus girl against her will as a shield to protect himself.

 _"_ _Tcht, that bastard!_ _"_ Blake thought angrily when she sees that. She then notices far ahead that they are about to enter a highway tunnel. So, Blake turns to her right to the clone who stayed with her and orders him. "You. Take the wheel."

"What!? Are you nuts?! I can't drive I don't know how to use it?!" The shadow clone started to panic.

"Do not worry, it's easy." Blake said in her neutral tone, thinking she has assured the clone, before leaving her seat and leap to the roof of the car. As she lands on the roof of the vehicle, the clone takes the wheel while hardly touching the engine pedals of the car.

 _"_ _Oh, crap! oh crap! Oh crap!_ _"_ thought the clone comically. Then Blake shouts to catch the original Naruto attention. "Naruto, tunnel!"

When Naruto hears his name, he turns his head behind and sees Blake over the car and notices that she is pointing something at her direction. Noticing that, he turns again toward his direction and found out that they are going to enter a tunnel.

Realizing this, Naruto began to crawl toward the back entrance of the van. When he arrives at his destination, he takes a small smoke bomb out of his holster and throws it inside the vehicle. Then takes a deep breath and leap quickly himself inside to attack the thugs.

Taking advantage of the smoke from the small smoke bomb. First, Naruto makes his entrance by giving a double kick to one of the thugs who result in him falling and let go of his weapon in the process. Then he charges against the other thug by cutting the gun in half with the hunter's blade.

Naruto was about to finish him but he stops when he hears the thugs' leader. "If I were you. I would stop right now."

Hearing the this, the hero turns his attention of the voice and as the smoke disappears, he found in his turn the thug leader holding Maria hostage.

"Because if you do not do it, you would not want something bad to happen to that little girl." warned the brute showing a nasty smirk while pointing a pistol toward Maria's head.

" _Dammit, I completely forgot about her!_ " thought Naruto as he has stopped his action, now standing in front of the remaining thug and the hostage.

Back with Blake.

While Naruto fights against hooligans, Blake takes advantage of the distraction to get into action.

By screaming at Naruto's shadow clone driver who has just managed to take control of the car. "Do it!"

At this moment, the car suddenly stopped and by his kinetic force sent Blake from the car to the van and managed to land inside the vehicle as they enter the small dark tunnel.

With Naruto in his mindscape.

 _"Hey, fox. Any ideas?_ " Naruto asked the fox in his head.

 **"You remember this girl on top of the car you saw a few moments ago."** explained Kyuubi.

"Yeah, why are you telling me that?" Naruto asked.

 **"** **duck.** **"** simply said the giant fox.

"Duck?" asked a confused Naruto.

 **"** **Yes, duck juuuuuuuusst now!** **"** ordered the beast.

In the real world.

With this, Naruto intentionally obeys and bends down, when everything goes dark. At the moment he did his action, the blonde boy raises his head and sees Blake entering the van in mid-air, she passes over him.

In a matter of seconds, she charges toward the thug, deploys her weapon and stabs the man arm causing him to let the little girl go off his grip. After crossing the tunnel which took only a few seconds.

Seeing that they are now at the highway bridge, Naruto in his turn charge toward the enemy and punch him several times. When Naruto started to punch the man, Blake went to see Maria and asks her. "Are you alright Maria?"

"Yes, I'm ok. But... Who are you?" asked the confused and scared little faunus girl.

"It's alright, we are friends. We are here to help you." responded Blake to reassure the little Maria does not seem to be convinced. "Mmmmhhh".

When Blake sees the child's unconvinced expression, Blake quickly glances at Naruto who is busy with the thug. Then she discreetly lifts her black bow revealing her faunus cat ears.

"Convinced.?" asked Blake as she twitches her ears. When Maria see the cat ears, she smiled and nodded. Seeing Maria's convinced, Blake puts back her bow on her head.

"Alright, how we get out of here and go back to your mommy and Daddy, ok." suggested Blake. She then turns to Naruto and order. "Naruto! we are leaving!"

"Coming!" responded Naruto as he stops the thug beating. He was about to joins the girls but he is interrupted when the driver decides to intervene by pointing his gun at the girls.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Naruto intercepted when he saw the driver attention.

"Naruto!" shouted Blake trying to stop the blonde boy. But it was too late when she sees that Naruto ends up knocking the driver out by giving him a good elbow to the face.

"You idiot." Blake said, frowning at him.

"What?! This guy was gonna hurt you." Naruto started to argue.

"Yes, it's true but who is driving the van right now?" stated Blake.

"oh " Naruto realizes his mistake as he just noticed that the van is starting to accelerate.

Sensing that the van is beginning to accelerate weirdly, Naruto looks at the unconscious driver and his eyes widen when he found out that he still has his foot on the accelerator.

" **Brat, if I were you I get out of here now.** **" suggested the fox.**

At this moment, Naruto starts to moves to the girls, catch Maria and raises her to hold her to her waist. while grabbing Blake's hands and rushing out of here. But when they were about to do it, the duo realizes that the gray car they used is missing.

 **"Where the hell is the car!?" yelled Naruto when he looked at the road.**

"I do not know, I left its wheel to one of your clones." Blake explained while she also looking at the road trying to find their ride.

"You did what?!" shouted Naruto comically in shock.

"I give the wheel to one of your clones." repeated Blake calmy.

"Why did you do that?!" panicked Naruto.

"What? You are a boy I guess would know how to drive." guess Blake.

"I'm only thirteen! I don't know use these thing!" yelled Naruto while comically pointing at her.

" **I think, I agree with you for once. Even I would not give the wheel to an idiot like you.** " The fox commented inside Naruto head.

"You, shut up!" argued Naruto in his head.

While they argue the vehicle turn to hit and pass through the small stone wall to finally start falling from the bridge to the void. But before they fall, Blake reacts quickly by catching Naruto attention who's still holding Maria. "Naruto come here and hold me!"

Hearing her order, Naruto obeys and puts his left arm around Blake's waist unconsciously her butt in the process. causing her blush but she refocuses seeing the situation they are right now.

So she releases the katana of her Gambol Shroud attached to a black ribbon who is at its turn attached to her right arm. And launch it out of the van.

Blake achieve her goal when the blade with her ribbon managed to attach to one of the big lamps posted on the highway. And with Naruto and Maria, they pull themselves out of the van just in time before its fall and crashes, out of the highway.

When they managed to get out on time, the trio ended up on the ground. They turn behind them and observe the van crash out of the road.

 **End of music.**

While watching the smoke going up, Naruto put the faunus little girl on her feet and Blake went down to her knees in front of Maria and asks her to see if she's alright. "Are you ok, Maria?".

In response, Maria rushes and hug Blake in tears. "Thank...sniff... you."

Blake was stunned at first, but quickly return of her sense and she returns the hug, smile and says to her black fox ear. "It's alright now."

For a few minutes, Naruto watches and smile at the girls hugging each other. Then he returns his attention at the crash scene and asks Blake interrupting the moment. "Uhh... should we do something about them?"

"Mmmmh Nah, Let's bring back Maria to her parents," said Blake thinking that Maria is her first priority.

"You're right but where is our ride?" Naruto asked, wondering how they gonna come back.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the vehicle in question appears and passes in front of the trio who sees the shadow clone panicking at the wheel. While police cars chasing him. "Aaaaaaaahh!" screamed the shadow clone.

"I don't think we can use it. How about we leave now on foot and bring back Maria to her parents." said, Blake, while observing the cars pursuit.

"Yeah, you are probably right, let's get out here." said Naruto while he picks little faunus girl piggyback style.

"Ok, lead the way." said Blake and with that, they began to leave the highway.

Later back near the alley.

It's been almost two hours since Maria's parents wait for the return of their daughter and the teens who went after the thugs to save her. While they pray for their safe return. The mother speaks to her husband. "I hope she is ok."

"Dear, she gonna be alright. We should trust these young ones." the father reassured his wife.

"You right but I still worry you know." said the mother.

"I know, I know dear." said the father as he gives his wife a hug with her give it back the hug in return. They embrace each other for a moment with eyes closed until the father starts to hear footstep coming from his direction.

Hearing the footsteps, the man raises his head and his eyes widen suddenly as he sees not far from them. Blake and Naruto with Maria on the boy back coming toward the parents.

"Maria ..." the father whispered in shock.

When mother heard her daughter name from the father voice, she also raises her head and notices the gasp expression on the man's face. Seeing this, she changed her attention behind her to only in her turn, to gasp in choc of the arrival of the trio.

"Maria!" exclaimed the mother while she frees herself from the hug and rushes toward the trio.

"Mommy!" also exclaimed Maria in tears of happiness while raising her arms to her mother. When the mother arrived, she picks up her little girl from Naruto back and gives her a big hug while saying to her child's ear. "My baby... my baby..."

Blake and Naruto smiled, seeing mother and daughter finally reunited. They then see the father walking toward the two and thanks them. "Thank you, thank you very much, I do not know what we would do without you."

"No problem mister, it's was nothing. believe it!" smiled Naruto as puts his arms crossed behind his head.

"It was only the right thing to do. Mister." Blake shows a small smile.

As they talk, the mother joins them with Maria in her arms. "Honey, I think we should call the police and tell them what happened."

In response, the father crosses his arms, frowns and say to her. "Yeah right, like the would do something for us".

"Why?!" asked Naruto confused.

"Because I don't think that the police will be helpful. Plus, I bet they would blame us for causing a mess." explained the father.

"Yes, that's right, moreover I think our families will not be happy about you getting involved in something dangerous." said Blake.

"You think. I believe they will proud, so how about we meet and tell them you guys have done for us." proposed the father. While the father proposed, Naruto began to pale and to sweat comically in fear as the image of an angry Glynda with her riding crop tightly at her hand emitting a menacing purple aura around her.

"Sorry, but I alone now, how about you Naruto?... Naruto?" lied Blake while she asked Naruto.

But when she turns her attention to Naruto who is next to her. She only finds that it disappeared without a trace except for a piece of paper on the floor.

"But where did he go?" asked the confused mother.

"I don't know, he was there a second ago." said the father while looking around them.

Blake picks up the piece of paper on the ground and she silently reads it.

 _I'm sorry to leave so quickly but a friend of mine is waiting for me. and if you cannot do it. I will take a rocket. I hope you guys are fine. See you soon. (Ps: sorry for not answering your questions Blake-chan.)_

Finishing the message, her eye starts to twitch in irritation as she sees at the end of the same message a drawing of a chibi Naruto smiling and giving the peace sign.

" _Damn it, He left before he could tell me about this red energy of his._ " thought Blake.

 _"Is everything alright misses?" asked the mother._

"Just Blake, ma'am, and yes I'm ok. It seems that Naruto has left because he has an impediment elsewhere." explained Blake.

"Oh, what a shame, he must be in a hurry." guessed the father.

"I do hope we see him again some days." said the mother.

"It's alright, he must have a reason. How about we see your family, miss?" asked the father.

"Sorry to tell you but I'm all alone." said Blake.

"I'm sorry to hear that." apologized the mother.

"It's ok, but I suggest you leave town and stay low for awhile." suggested Blake.

"We will, miss. I may be exaggerating but thank you, thank you so much." said the father.

"You're welcome. Just keeps your family safe, ok." said Blake.

Seeing the time has passed, she and the small family start to leaves in their own directions. Still, in her mother arms, Maria exclaims while waving her arm to Blake. "Bye, big sister Blake see you soon!"

In responding, Blake waves back a little while giving a small smile at her. But as soon the family disappear, her expression quickly changes into sadness knowing that she will never see them ever again.

The girl was about to leave but she notices a small bag on the floor and picks it up and then begins to remember something about this bag and the blonde knucklehead. _"Wait, this belongs to Naruto. Perhaps I can something that lead me to him._ "

She opens the bag to discovers only the two books, Naruto got earlier at Tuskon's book trade.

"Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?" Blake read the title of the book. She then she looks at the other item and finds a familiar orange book. "Icha Icha Paradise?"

Meanwhile with Naruto.

" _Oh no, no, no. Oh hell no, I'm not gonna let's Oba-chan Glynda know about this!_ " thought Naruto while running comically to refusing to be punished again by one of her torturous punishment.

(Change scene)

Later now in the evening.

As the sky is getting dark, we see now Naruto walking back home while he was in his thought.

"Man, what a day." he said to himself. Then he stops when he notices a shop called From Dust Till Dawn, which is still open at this time.

Seeing the store, Naruto decides to take a look inside, thinking he could buy a magazine or two on weapons. When Naruto is inside, in front of him, our blonde hero finds the shop desk with an elderly, balding, gray-haired man behind it with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow. He wears a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants.

"Good evening, sir, can you tell me the magazine section please?" Naruto asked the old shopkeeper.

"Over there." smiled the old man while pointing behind him at the back of the store.

"Thanks" thanked Naruto while he goes to the magazine section.

Arriving at the section, Naruto picks up a magazine and start to read it. All that without paying attention to a girl with her face hidden by her red Hooded Cloak, standing a few meters next to him to his left doing the same thing while it seems listening to music by her red headphone.

20 minutes later, outside of the building.

A group of men is seen walking down an alley toward the shop led by a cigar-smoking gentleman. With his dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

He wears a white suit lined with red with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Now with the group of men inside the shop.

When the red hair man enters inside with his henchmen. They look around them and at the Dust crystals in the display while their boss is face to face with the old shop owner, flicks his cigar and began to speak.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" said the orange hair boss as one of the henchmen points his gun at the old man.

Raising his hands in surrender, the shop owner plead. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." said Torchwick then he glances at the henchmen and order him. "Grab the Dust."

With Naruto.

Minutes before the group of criminals arrived, Naruto was reading the magazine he took earlier. He then takes a quick glance around him and finally the red cape girl standing a few meters from him who is also doing the same thing while listening to music.

 _"That weird, I didn't notice her."_ Naruto raised one of his eyebrows. He was about to move toward her to have a closer look. When suddenly he heard the doorbell of the shop ring.

Hearing the doorbell, Naruto turns behind him and sees the unwanted group. Seeing them while behind one of the rays, Naruto raises the eyebrow curiously at the leader. " _Wait, where did I see this guy before?_ " He asked himself in his head.

 **Flashback** **.**

At Ozpin office.

It's been a day since the fight at the nightclub. We see Naruto sitting on a chair with Glynda standing in front of him and scolding him while Ozpin looks at them as he drinks his coffee from his desk with amusement on his face.

"Why in the mighty Monty Oum. Were you thinking? Going to a nightclub and getting into a fight!" Glynda scolded the blonde boy.

"What? I was only doing a service. And I didn't start the fight!" Naruto argued a little.

"I doubt about you not starting a fight and a service for who?" frowned Glynda at him.

"For Hobo-san." answered Naruto.

"Hobo-san?" asked Goodwitch.

"I presume you are referring to Qrow." guessed Ozpin.

"Yeah, He asked to look for information about someone. In return he promised me sparring match." explained Naruto.

"Of course, he did." said Glynda while rubbing her forehead.

"I guess I have to prepare the training arena when he comes back. Anyway, did you find what you were looking for?" Ozpin smiled and chuckled. Causing the female professor glared at her superior.

"No, I got nothing." pouted Naruto while crossing his arms. He then glances at the Ozpin transparent computer screen and the see the picture of an orange hair man, he saw that night.

"But, I did saw this guy!" said Naruto while pointing at the picture.

"What?" said Glynda while Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"You saw Roman Torchwick?" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah, I saw him last night talking to the club owner." explained Naruto.

"That interesting, did you managed to hear their conversation?" asked Ozpin.

"No, sorry there was too much music." answer Naruto.

"It's alright . You have to inform the police to keep an eye on junior and his place." ordered the headmaster, causing Glynda to nods her head in response.

"Well now it settles, if you don't mind I'm going to eat." said Naruto while getting off his chair and was about to leave but he stops as he feels a pressure on his shoulder.

"And where you think, you are going? Young man. You still haven't received your punishment." said Goodwitch who is the one appeared behind Naruto and grepping his shoulder with more pressure.

"Oh, no." said Naruto comically in fear.

 **End of Flashback.**

Naruto shivers as he remembers his punishment. He then glances discreetly the henchmen stealing the dust from the tube containers on the walls with several cylinders. While one of them places an open case on the display to the shopkeeper and order him. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." causing the old shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case with crystal dust.

" _Now I remember, that Roman Torchwick but what he is doing here?_ " Naruto said in his head.

He was about to intervene but stops when another henchman goes for another tube and then glances to find the girl in a red hood when he heard the music of her the girl and Naruto the henchman walks toward her while unleashing his sword and point it at them.

"Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em." he started to order.

 _"_ _Shit, you idiot, you so focused at this Torchshit guy that you forgot about your surroundings. And I can't do a thing without risking the girl's life._ _"_ Naruto cursed himself as he raises his hands in surrender.

The girl on the hand did not respond as she still reading her magazine while listening to her music.

Seeing that the red hood girl not responding, the henchman gets frustrated and order angrily "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

"Hey, mister, I think she can't hear you with her headphone on." said Naruto pointing at the girl.

"You, shut up and don't dear move or she gets it." warned the criminal. Then He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal the girl with a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips.

When she sees him mentioning her to lower her headphone, she does it. After doing that the girl asked. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the man ordered again.

"Are you... robbing me?" asked the red tip hair girl only causing Naruto who situates behind her to have a comical sweat drop on his head.

"Yes!" the man yelled in response.

"Ohhh..." smiled Ruby.

" _Crap I have no choice but to go for it._ " whispered Naruto not seeing the girl smile.

He was about to jump but stop when the girl reacts faster by giving a huge kick against the man as she yells. _"Hyah!"._ Sending the man to the other side of the shop.

With Roman

When the famous criminal is waiting for the men to finish the job with the dust. He suddenly hears the scream of the girl and in a matter of seconds, he sees one of his men flies past him. Seeing that, while staying calm Roman silently order the another to handle the situation.

With Naruto and the girl.

"Huh?" Naruto said, stunned by the girl who had sent the criminal away from them. Then Naruto sees the girl turning to Naruto and asks him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine, thank you for asking, but I have to say it's one hell of a kick that you gave to this teme." complimented Naruto as he smirks at her.

"You're welcome." the girl smile back. They stay silent for a few seconds until Naruto broke it. "The name's Naruto."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ruby. So where do you come from?" asked Ruby.

"Uh, how about we do that later after dealing with the others guys." said Naruto.

"Other guys?" asked a confuse Ruby.

"Freeze!" yelled the henchmen. When they heard it Ruby and Naruto turn their attention and see the criminal pointing his gun at them.

"Yeah, these guys." said Naruto dryly while pointing at him.

"Oh." said Ruby.

"Put your hands in the ai..." the henchman was about to order but couldn't when Ruby attack him but with a strange metal object for Naruto perception.

(change scene)

Meanwhile, outside the shop, silence reigns until suddenly the henchman violently crashes through the window with Ruby. When this happened, Naruto and the other look outside through the broken window. And Naruto the others shop occupant gasps in shock when they see Ruby standing up and unfolds the mysterious metal object which it reveals to be a huge red metal scythe.

" _What the hell! Where did she manage to hide that thing? Man, If Tenten sees that, I bet she will totally be overjoyed about it_." Naruto comically thought in shock.

Meanwhile at Konoha.

At one of the village training ground, We can see a boy and girl sparring. The boy is Neji Hyūga a member of the branch house of the Hyūga clans. He possessed the Byakugan like his cousin Hinata.

He has long dark hair which He tied it in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end and fair skin. He wears a beige-colored shirt, He also wears dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He wore a black forehead protector, which he used it to hide cage seal marked on his forehead.

His sparring partner is Tenten has grey eyes and dark brown hair which she wears them in two Chinese-style buns on her head. Her outfit is a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse, dark green pants. and a pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

As they are spares with Tenten attacking at distance by launching a wave of kunai toward Neji who dogged them by using his ultimate defense.

" _ **Kaiten!**_ " exclaimed Neji as he spins around himself releasing a huge amount of chakra forming a dome of it.

Tenten was about to send another wave but she suddenly stops. When Neji see his partner stop and asks her when he noticed her face twitching of irritation. "If something wrong Ten ten?"

"I don't why. But I feel I'm missing an awesome weapon." She said in frustration, making Neji have a sweat drop behind her head.

Back at with Naruto and Co.

The henchmen and a hidden Naruto all gasps in shock at Ruby except Roman who scowls when he sees her smiles back at them before twirling her weapon around, planting it into the ground.

"Okayyy..." said Roman, he then turns to his remain men and orders them while he starts to text on his scroll for back up. "Get her!"

From his order, all the remain henchmen begin to get out of the shop and charge toward Ruby in position to counter-attack.

First, Ruby spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. Then she gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying.

" _And that can also shoot!_ " thought Naruto too stunned to move as he watch Ruby firing again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"wow. She does know how to fight." said Naruto when he sees the fight.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." murmured Roman as he finishes texting on his scroll. He then frowned toward Ruby.

When Naruto see Roman advancing toward the red hood girl. Our blonde hero takes the initiative to snick and ambush behind Roman who drops his cigar and crushes it with his cane and starts to speak.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around ..." He then raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He about to fire at Ruby when suddenly hear a boy's voice. "I don't think so !".

Hearing the voice Roman turn behind him see a smiling Naruto in mid-air ready to give a dynamic kick. At the moment, Naruto was about to hit the head criminal. He gets stops as he gets tackled by a black and white blur that have appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto!" screamed Ruby as she saw what just happened. When Naruto got tackled. He glances up and he found on top of him a weird white creature base ink, growling at him.

Seeing the strange beast, Naruto loosened his sword and stabbed the creature's neck, causing it, to everyone's surprise, exploded into a sick of ink which some landed on Naruto face.

"Bouwarh, what the hell?!" spat Naruto the ink of his mouth.

When Naruto stand up he sees that everyone is looking in the same direction. Noticing that, Naruto at his turn to look at the direction and become speechless. Because at what he sees like Ruby. It seems to be a boy wearing a white ANBU mask with red marks on it.

He wears a short black-and-grey jacket outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. with red straps. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. We can see he carrying a small backpack with his brush at is right hand, while his left hand on an open blank scroll on the ground.

"About time kid! I have waited forever!" exclaimed Roman, happy to see the new mysterious person.

The mask did not respond as he put back his scroll and ink. Take the tanto of his back and began to move toward the group. Naruto gets up and begins to exclaim to the masked ninja. "Just who the hell are you?!"

Instead of a response, the mysterious individual suddenly disappears. And in a matter a second, Naruto react quickly by running toward Ruby. Swing his sword which clashes against the tanto of the new enemy who appears in mid-air in front of Naruto with Ruby behind him.

While they clash their weapon, the masked fighter starts to speak in a calm tone. "Sorry but I don't think it's a good idea to present myself certainly to the jinchūriki of the nine tails fox."

Naruto becomes in shock. When the masked individual tells him, the fact that he knows his secret.

" _How does he know about furball?! Do he too come from of the element nation?!_ " thought Naruto with his eyes wide open.

At the same time. Seeing the two boys clashing, Roman take this opportunity by he raising again his cane toward them and start to fire. But she managed to avoid it by firing at the ground with her scythe to leaps over it while grabbing Naruto the collar of his jumper.

When they land and stood up, Ruby looks around as the smoke disappear, and see Roman and the black boy are gone off the street but to only find them with Roman climbing up a ladder on a nearby building with the mask kid is running on the brick wall next of the ladder.

After they found them, Naruto turns his attention to the shopkeeper and say. "You call the police and tell them what happen while we go after them. Ok."

"Uh huh" responded the old shopkeeper.

Naruto then turns to Ruby and asks her. "Hey, Ruby. Can you launch me to them?"

"Yes, I can. Hop on," said Ruby while preparing her scythe.

So, Naruto jumps and lands on the non-fatal top of the scythe while grabbing it with one of his hands. "Do it." ordered Naruto.

And with that, she launches the blonde hero to the sky toward the building where Roman and the boy are. She then starts to pursue them ay high speed.

On building roof.

With find Roman and the mysterious boy running on the roof of the building. But stops when behind them Ruby and Naruto land right behind them. "Hey, stop where you are Roman torchshit!"

Stopping at the edge they turn and start to speak.

"First of all, you two are quite persistent and my name is Torchwick, you stupid brat!" turned Roman comical shouted at them while pointing at Naruto.

Both Ruby and Naruto were about to fight, but stop when out of nowhere a flying vehicle rises up and opens it hatch to allow the two criminals to go inside.

Once inside, Roman return his attention outside, revealing him holding a red Dust gem at his hand. "End of the line, Red, and whisker!" Roman throws it out at their feet and fires at it, resulting in a large explosion.

The redhead man laughs as he sees the explosion. But he stops and frowns as it disappears to only reveal now Glynda Goodwitch with the two teens behind her who save them from the explosion with a circle of protection over them with her wand.

As Ruby looks the Huntress with her mouth gasps into a fangirl. "A huntress this is so awesome!"

But Naruto in the other hand comically began to pale. " _No, no, no! Why her! Of all the people why it has to be her! Wait perhaps She didn't notice me?_ " He hoped in his head while he steps back to leave the scene.

But while holding the protection spell Glynda glance behind and comically glare at our blonde hero which make him paralyzed in fear.

" _Crap she saw me! I'm so dead!_ " Naruto screamed in his head.

After glaring at him, Glynda refocuses at the flying vehicle and start with her riding crop launch several purple energy beams at it.

When The beams were about to hit the craft. At the hatch the masked boy has open his scroll draw something on it, made a hand sign and say. " _ **Ninpou, Choujuu Giga./ Super Beast Imitating Drawing.**_ "

And from his scroll (paper), several drawings birds came to life with explosive tags attached to them flying toward the purple energy beams causing the both of them to explode.

When the explosion happened near the flying vehicle, inside at the back Roman except for the masked shinobi because of the use of his chakra is thrown around until he had enough and go to the cockpit to the pilot who is a woman in a red dress which we can't identify with a face hidden by the darkness.

"We got a Huntress and the demon brat!" shouted Roman to the woman.

The woman nodded and gets up of her seat to go to the back while Roman takes her place in the pilot seat for his turn to struggle with the controls.

Outside with the three protagonists, Glynda start to glows purple as she concentrates and aims another blast but this time aiming above the craft resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"wow." said Naruto.

The huntress then flicks of her wand and from the dark cloud a wave of spikes of ice that start to pierce all over the aircraft.

In response, the red dress woman went to the entrance of the small aircraft and whisper at the masked shinobi. "I will take over from here."

"Of course, mistress." the boy said as he stops his action and sees symbols start to shine on his mistress dress while the light of the fire energy from her hand. She then throws it to the group.

The Huntress stop it with a protecting spell, but the flame splatters behind her. Naruto eyes widen and see while the mysterious women raise her arm that the bit of energies has land near Glynda start to glow again.

"Glynda!" yelled Naruto as he points as the ground at the huntress' feet.

When Glynda heard the screamed, she glances at her feet and sees the glowing ground. She quickly reacts by doing a back-flips to avoid the explosion, which destroys part of the roof.

She counter-attack by the use of her semblance, gathering the explosion debris and magically formed them into a large spear to finally throws it at the craft.

To stop the spear of debris, the woman in red dress send several energy blasts causing it to be shattered. While it shatters, Naruto, on the other hand, arrives next to Goodwitch.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu / Shadow clones Jutsu!**_ " Naruto created several shadow clones and order them to charges toward the aircraft.

But having enough, the enemy summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy all the clone outside the flying vehicle blinding temporarily the trio in the process.

When the light died out, the first to react is Ruby by her scythe into its rifle form and start to fire toward hatch of the jet. But the woman blocks them all with the palm of her hand.

She then moves her other arm to create several flaming circles at the feet of our heroes.

"Look out !" shouted Naruto as he turns behind to Ruby.

At the moment the ground explodes, Glynda uses her telekinetic power to push Ruby without noticing while she jumps that she has sent the dark red at the tips girl toward Naruto.

As the explosion went out, Glynda looked up to see the trap door of the aircraft close and see it fly away from them. She then looks down of feet to make for the two teens are alright but she raises her one of her eye's brow. Because what she sees is Ruby on top of Naruto with their lips stick together.

They both have their eyes closed until Ruby open hers and comically get wider as she realizes what they are doing.

" _iiiiiiih! Oh, my corgi we are k1issing_." Ruby comically thought while the all of her faces become red.

" _And we are still doing it_!" She realized that they still have their lip together.

Ruby quickly raises his head, separating his lips from Naruto's, and get off of him.

"Euuhh... are you alright?" Ruby started to check him as she notices that Naruto is not moving.

She starts to worry but stop when Glynda walks toward them.

"Don't worry, He only unconscious." said Goodwitch after just checking Naruto.

She then looks at Ruby as she notices that the girl seems to be asking for something.

"Ehh... Are you a huntress?" asked Ruby.

" Yes." Glynda said dryly.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked again with a happy tone causing the teacher to frown.

Later inside Naruto mindscape.

Later after the fight. We find inside his mindscape, the Kyuubi laughing his ass off as He witnesses the accidental kiss between Naruto and Ruby that his jailer does not know about it.

And in front of the nine fox tails cage. We see the jailor completely annoyed to see his prisoner laughing and refuse to tell him why.

"Can you tell me why are you laughing?!" Asked Naruto frowning at the giant fox.

" **Nope** " said the fox.

"Oh, _**Beep**_ you!" shouted Naruto causing the beast to laugh even harder.

After a few minutes, the laugh died out and silence appears between the two of them. Until Naruto start to calmly speak. "Hey... Fox."

" **Yes.** " said the tails beast.

"Thank." Thanked Naruto in the same tone.

" **For what?** " asked Kyuubi.

"You know... for let me use your chakra to rescue little Maria." said Naruto.

"(Sigh) **You're welcome, you know it has been a long time since someone thanks me**." said Kyuubi.

"Well it's must be because you are an asshole at everyone." murmured Naruto.

" **What was that?!** " yelled the giant beast as he glares at the boy.

"Nothing!" panicked Naruto.

" **Good... kid?** " said the tailed beast.

" Yeah?" said Naruto.

" **Listen because I'll only tell you once, I know you'll never forgive me but ...(Sigh)... I'm sorry that you had suffered and for the death of your parents.** " said Kyuubi.

Naruto became stunned by Kyuubi's words. He did not know what to say. He remains silent for a moment looking at his prisoner.

"I don't know what to say." said Naruto.

" **It's alright but listen we got a bigger problem. Remember this masked shinobi you fought, he knows what you are.** " informed the giant fox causing Naruto to remember what happened during the fight.

"Yeah, you're right, this is not good. What should I do?" said Naruto.

" **Honestly I don't know. But if I were you, I would inform Ozpin about it.** " said the Fox.

"Really?" said Naruto confuse.

" **Of course, better have this powerful man as an ally than an** **enemy.** " explained Kyuubi.

"He is that powerful?" asked Naruto.

" **You have no idea. Better you go now.** " said the fox.

"Ok, ok and... thank you." said Naruto as he disappears from the place.

Kyuubi said nothing as he sees his jailer disappear. " ** _You better protect him Ozpin. Because if not the witch won't be your only problem_.** "

In the real world.

Waking up from his slumber, Naruto sees the gray ceiling of the room.

"Ah good that you are awake now." Naruto heard an adult voice.

Naruto put himself in a setting position of his bed and see Ozpin at the entrance of the room.

"Hi, Oz, where are we?" asked Naruto as he looks around the bedroom.

"We are actually at the commissary. After you pass out Glynda brought you here and because the inspectors would certainly need your testimony of the robbery" explained Ozpin.

"Alright, Ozpin... we got a problem." said Naruto in a serious.

"What is it?" asked Ozpin.

"I don't know how but they know about Kyuubi." said Naruto causing Ozpin to frown.

"I see... and how did you find out?" asked the headmaster.

"One of them. a mask one told me during the fight." explained Naruto.

"Mask one, like the white fangs?" asked Ozpin.

"No ... an Anbu mask." said Naruto.

"Say no more! You will explain the rest to me with Master Fukusaku." ordered Ozpin in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir." Naruto accepted.

"Good. now rest, somebody will bring back home," said Ozpin as he starts to leaves the room.

"Wait, where are Oba-Glynda and Ruby-chan? are they alright?" Naruto says in a worried tone.

"Don't worry they are alright, the both of them are in the other room next door." Ozpin chuckled a little before he definitely leaves the room.

"Thank kami." smiles Naruto as he re-rest on the bed.

With Ruby and Glynda.

Under the bright light of a dark interrogation room. We see Ruby sitting in a chair, shame on her face as an angry Glynda with a tablet computer paces around the table Ruby is seated.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." said Glynda angrily while continuing her march behind Ruby.

"They started it!" Ruby starts to protest.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Glynda pauses as she sees the smile on Ruby face. " ...And a slap on the wrist!" She finished with her slamming the table with her crop near Ruby.

"Eeek!" squeaked Ruby barely avoiding it.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." said, Glynda, as they hear the knock on the door. She poses the tablet on the table and went to the door. When she opens it. It reveals to be Ozpin holding a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Sir." she said.

"Glynda. I see that you have been busy with her." smiled Ozpin.

"Indeed... is Naruto awake now?" asked Glynda.

"He is now." responded Ozpin.

"Good. Now you can excuse me. A certain boy needs punishment." said Glynda leaving the room.

When she left, Ozpin turns his attention toward Ruby. "Ruby Rose..." He leans in to look at her face. "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh...mh." said Ruby as she looks the headmaster awkwardly in silence.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" asked the headmaster while he gestures with his head at the tablet on the table that is showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby responded.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asks the girl, knowing the difficulty to use such weapon.

"Well, one teacher in particular." explained Ruby.

"I see..." said the gray hair man who put the plate of cookies on the table in front of Ruby.

First, Ruby tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." said Ozpin but he is interrupted by the girl who is mumbling through her full mouth.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" exclaimed Ruby then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" she finished by making some karate-style poses and noises. which cause Ozpin to smile in amusement.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin continues to smile then put his coffee mug as sit down to the chair that opposes Ruby.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin continues to question.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." responded Ruby.

"You want to slay monsters?" asked the Ozpin.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She finished as she talked faster and faster with enthusiasm while looking at the man with a crazy smile.

During her small speech, Ozpin studies the girl. Then speaks. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." said Ruby.

"Hello." smiled Ozpin.

"Nice to meet you." said Ruby taking to his game.

"Do you want to come to my school?" asked Ozpin.

"More than anything." said Ruby.

Ozpin studies her again for a second as he says in his head. " _Mmmh, Glynda is going to mad at me but oh well._ " "Well, okay."

Causing Ruby to smiles with her wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

As Naruto rest on the bed, face toward the ceiling. he continues to continue to talk in his head. "Man... what a day. first the car chase then the fight with this torchshit guy. "

Suddenly he starts to feel fear through his spine. As he remembers her.

"Oh, crap I completely forgot about her. I need to get out of here!" he exclaimed while he was about to leave his bed.

"And what do you mean get out of here? Naruto." said a chilling feminine voice.

And once again He turns behind himself and sees at the door of his room Glynda glaring at him.

"Euuh, hi, Glynda how are you doing tonight?" said Naruto who is trembling comically in fear.

"First, the fight at the nightclub which it was stupid and now you got yourself in a robbery against a criminal. Care to explain how this happened?" asked Glynda while she continues to glare at him.

"Well first of all. I was minding my own business." Naruto starts to speak.

"I don't believe you." said Glynda.

"I was!" protested Naruto.

"And exactly what happened?" frowned Glynda.

"Anyways I was doing my own stuff. Then these temes showed up and start to point at us with their weapons. And you know me I can't let some douchebag hurting innocents people. This is who I am." smirked Naruto.

But quickly drop his smile, seeing that Glynda glared at him even harder. "Like I said earlier at Miss Ruby Rose. Your action was irresponsible putting yourself and others in great danger."

"Wait is Ruby-chan is alright?" asked Naruto even if he already asked earlier.

"Yes, she alright she with Professor Ozpin right now. But try to change mister you are still in big trouble." frowned the female professor.

"What! You can't be serious you old bag!" shouted Naruto.

"What did you say!?" said Glynda has she grip her crop reading to hit Naruto with it.

"Oh no..." said Naruto realizing his mistake.

Meanwhile With Ruby and Ozpin.

"Professor?" Ruby catching Ozpin attention.

"Yes. Ruby Rose." said Ozpin.

"Is Naruto going be ok?" asked Ruby blushing as she remembers the accident kiss on the roof earlier.

"I think. He must be with Miss Goodwitch right now." smiled Ozpin noticing the girl blush on her face.

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby.

suddenly they both hear Naruto Shouting in the other room. "What! You can't serious you old bag!"

Then they hear Glynda. "What did you say!?"

"Wait, wait not the face not face!" they both hear Naruto panicking.

 **Slap! slap! slap!** they hear the hit of the riding crop.

"aaaaa! My face!" comically shouted Naruto in pain.

"You were saying." said Ozpin while taking a sip of his coffee. With Ruby giving him a comically worried.

Meanwhile in Vale.

In an old warehouse, we see Roman Torchwick accompanied by two mysterious individuals.

"Well, that went well. Cinder." Roman with sarcasm.

"You be quiet. I'm not the one who has miserably failed a simple robbery." said the mysterious women named Cinder. Which reveals to be a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. while wearing a red dress with gold sing on it.

"Hey! If wasn't for the Huntress and the demon brat. thank Monty that kid of yours arrived in time." said Roman as he glances at the mysterious boy.

"Indeed, you have been a good help, certainly against the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails." said Cinder who also glance at the mysterious boy.

"Thank you but I only done my mission mistress." said the mysterious, starting to take off his ANBU mask. A boy with straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin.

"Even so. But your capacity in fighting is too impressive to be in the shadow. And with what I saw tonight. I say welcome to the group Sai." Cinder welcomed the boy.

* * *

 **End of the chapter**

* * *

 ** _(1) Fūton: Toppa/ Wind Style: Breakthrough!_** : **It's an element wind which you expel from your mouth a powerful gust of winds blowing away at what in front.**

 _ **(2) Fuuton Naruto stream!**_ : **It's a combo element wind jutsu with the clones.**

 _ **(3) Kaiten!**_

 **Note: I want to thanks Beta Rio Skyron for the check.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Naruto x Hinata (later) x Team RWBY**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY**

 **Bijuu:** **talking _and thinking_**

Human: "talking" and _"_ _ _thinking__ _"_

 ** _ **Jutsu**_** **.**

* * *

 **Last time in Shinobi Hunter.**

Meanwhile in Vale.

In an old warehouse, we see Roman Torchwick accompanied by two mysterious individuals.

"Well, that went well. Cinder." Roman with sarcasm.

"You be quiet. I'm not the one who has miserably failed a simple robbery." exclaimed the mysterious women named Cinder. Which reveals to be a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. while wearing a red dress with gold sing on it.

"Hey! If wasn't for the Huntress and the demon brat. thank Monty that kid of yours arrived in time." said Roman as he glances at the mysterious boy.

"Indeed, you have been a good help, certainly against the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails." said Cinder who also glance at the mysterious boy.

"Thank you but I only done my mission, mistress." said the mysterious, starting to take off his ANBU mask. A boy with straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin.

"Even so. But your capacity in fighting is too impressive to be in the shadow. And with what I saw tonight. I say welcome to the group Sai." Cinder welcomed the boy.

 **Shinobi Hunter Chapitre 9: Sai a soulless journey. Part 1**

* * *

 ** **Timeline 6 months the series RWBY begin.****

In the Hokage office.

After meeting between Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Toads (chapter 5), we see a black ink mouse discreetly getting out of the office by using the inside of the Hokage building walls. And ended up using a secret underground tunnel under the building.

Later still with the ink mouse.

After secretly leaving the building, the black mouse arrives, that it seems to be a secret underground base. To be precise in front of a masked Sai who is on his knees. While he has placed a blank open scroll on the ground in front of him, the ink mouse plunges itself in the scroll and transform itself into words.

When the words finally appear on the scroll page. Sai take it, stand up and turn behind himself to his master Danzo, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado both head members of the village council with several shinobi Root agents all behind Danzo.

" Report." Danzo ordered Sai which the boy obey by giving the scroll to his master.

"Mmmmmmh, I see." said Danzo as he read the report.

"What it is saying, Danzo?" asked Homura, a gray hair and bearded man wearing green glasses.

As Homura frowned at him, Danzo finish to read the report, turns toward the group and says to them. "It seems that the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails survive the explosion and it's now to be in Remnant."

"Remnant? I do not know this place. Do you, Koharu?" Homura glances at his colleague.

"Mmmmm, I do not." frowned Koharu. A woman about the same age as Homura with her gray hair put in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hairpin with two pearls dangling off the side.

"Do not be worried, I know where is this place." Danzo informed them.

"You do? In that case please tell us?" asked Homura.

"I think it will be best that I show you something first." said Danzo before he glances at Sai and the other present agents.

"You follow me." Danzo ordered as he starts to walk away from the place with all of the group following him.

(change scene)

Later Danzo, his subordinates and the council members arrive inside another room in front of a big metal door at the end of it with many seals placed all over it.

Finally, finding himself in front of the door, Danzo makes several signs with his hands and he reaches the door to touches it. And from that, all the seals that are on it began to disappear.

When the last seal finally disappears, Danzo looks at the two elders and the agents behind him.

As Danzo glanced at the two councils member, he warned them with intense regard. "Homura, Koharu no matter happens. Do not move and do not say a word. This a matter between life and death.".

Hearing his warning the counselors stay silence and do not move while looking at the door where Danzo is standing who orders two of his agents to open it.

When the metal door is finally wide open, it reveals another room that is in complete darkness. The group all continue to stay silent as they all look at it wondering what importance and danger could represent this dark room.

Suddenly, in the darkness of this same room, they all notice a red light that begins to shine. Then out in the same darkness near the red light, red tentacles with small knives at their extremities appear violently at high speed to the humans only to ignore them while the group remained still as they have listened to Danzo's warning.

But unfortunately, some did not listen to Danzo's warning as Koharu panic and began to run towards the exit while one of Danzo agent jumps toward the ceiling. Both causing the creature red tentacles to pursue the two of them.

As she runs, Koharu in her panic accidentally trips herself and fall near the exist. When the old woman hit the ground, She glances behind her and panic even more as she sees the red tentacles coming to aimed for her. Thinking that it was the end for her, Koharu closes her eyes waiting for her death.

Then nothing. Nothing at all, no pain. Not felling her body being pierced to death. But weirdly she does feel liquid on her body like rain falling on her.

Not knowing what is with her eyes still close, Koharu half-open to see what going on. To only widen her eyes in shock as she sees that in front of her, is one of Danzo Anbu, dead now being pierced on several parts of his body by the creature tentacles certainly by the head by one of them.

Then, Koharu, who is still in shock, turns her attention to Danzo and Homura who are both now surrounded to protect them by Danzo's agents, including Sai. With the exception of the one who jumped and got caught in the air by the neck by one of the tentacles and two others being planted in each hand. Make it impossible for the man to move and counter.

It would be quiet in the room if it wasn't for the agent who is struggling against the tentacles that are strangling him. Then, everyone hears a woman's voice that causes everyone present in to flinch as they feel the chills in their spin. "Well, well, well what a nice surprise."

Hearing her, they all glance back toward the dark room entrance and see coming out of it a creature with a small, spherical body that is covered with bone-like plates, along with red tentacles ending in white, bony barbs and a single eye. Koharu fainted when she sees the horrible creature.

Moving toward Danzo and his men as it floats in the air. Danzo responds as he frowns at the creature that is still strangling his caught agent. "Indeed... Now would you please."

"Very well... if you insist," said the voice that is coming from the creature who let go the caught agent who starts to falls to the ground.

While the agent falls, Homura still in choc by the creature turns his attention toward Danzo and says in a frightened tone. "Danzo?!"

"Be quiet and stay still, I'll explain to you later." Danzo glared at Homura, who flinch a little to become silent again.

"How long it has been since the last we saw each other, 20 years." said the woman voice coming from the sphere creature.

"Yes indeed, but it was 45 to be precise. Salem." glared Danzo at the sphere creature.

"You know. Be careful with that tone, little boy. You do not want me to do the same thing to you at what I did against that man. What's his name? Oh yes, Tobirama Senju. Remember? " warned the voice which causes the two councils to widen in shock by the name.

" _ _What does she mean by doing the same? And why Tobirama sensei has to do with that thing?__ " Homura thought.

"Of course... Salem-sama." said Danzo. Then he notices that the caught agent is coming toward him. When the agent arrived next to his master on one knee. Danzo pulls out a kunai of his sleeve and plants it behind his subordinate head killing him in a matter of seconds.

"I see you're always stern with your men." comment Salem.

"I do not need weak in my own rank." says Danzo as he cleans his kunai.

"Indeed. Anyway, I presume that you want something? Am I right? Little Danzo." said Salem.

"Salem-sama, I come here to talk to you because our jinchūriki deserted our village and went to Remnant in Vale to be precise." Danzo informed.

"I see and why should I be concerned." said Salem in a non-interest tone.

"Because the boy has the nine tails fox in him and the fact is that he is... an actual member of the Uzumaki clan." said Danzo.

When the word Uzumaki have been said every person present in the room began to feel an awful pressure and see that is coming from the creature who now surrounds it by a black aura.

" _ _What is this power coming from? It even bigger and eviler than the Kyuubi.__ " Homura panic in his head.

" **What! an Uzumaki! I thought that they are all gone! and Why do you have one? And even worst that he has the fox in him! explain!** " yelled Salem while emitting even more power through the sphere creature causing everyone to flinch with or not even more fear. While the root agents grip their weapon ready to attack the creature.

"Not me. The village. And we didn't have a choice. We needed one to contain the fox." said Danzo as he raises his hand to order his men to stop.

"Grrr, very well, I forgive you if is for to contain that Fox. And I presume you want both back?" guess Salem as she stops emitting her power.

"Yes but because of our pact we made, I can not intervene in Remnant." said Danzo.

"And the fact that, in return, I will not send my Grimms army to attack all of the nations of the elements." said Salem.

"Yes because if Remnant finds out about the boy and the beast and its power, they would also find out my side of the world. You certainly, don't want the elements nation to intervene against your project." explained Danzo.

"I guess you are right. So... what do you propose?" asked Salem.

"Allow me to send my agents in Remnant to capture and to bring back the boy. In total discretion." proposed Danzo.

"Mmmmh, Very well, you may send but only three and on certain conditions of my own chosing." said Salem.

"What are those condition?" asked Danzo.

"First, the three of them will be tested by one of my subordinates. After that, if they can survive my side of the world. They will obey and assist me and men in my war against my enemies in Remnant as long they are here. And you can't send any replacement if they died. Not respecting any of these conditions, I mean any one of them. You will pay the prize with your life. And I will keep the Uzumaki for my self as compensation. Do you accept these conditions?" Salem finished her proposition.

"Yes ..." said Danzo.

"Yes what?" hissed Salem.

"Yes, I accept these condition Salem-sama." frowned Danzo as he accepted her conditions.

"Good." said Salem.

Danzo then glances behind at Sai. "You."

"Yes Danzo-sama." said Sai.

"You, Hinoe and Mizunoe meet me at my office tonight. The rest of you takes Homura and Koharu at my manor and make sure they are both comfortable. I forbid all to tell anyone about this. Am I very clear." ordered Danzo.

"Hai" all the agents respond.

"What about you, Danzo?" asked Homura.

"Go. She and I have more to discuss. Now dismiss." Danzo re-ordered as he glances back at the creature.

With that, all the agents disappear, taking the two head council members. Leaving Danzo alone with the black sphere creature to continue their discussion.

Later in the evening at Danzo home.

In the middle of the evening, we see Danzo at his home in front of his office. When he entered his office, he finds the two council members sitting in their respective chairs, both skins of them turned white with Koharu trembles.

Seeing that Danzo has arrived, Homura gets up and walks towards him and began to yell.

"Danzo, you are going to explain to us what the hell we just saw. Now!" ordered Horuma.

Danzo glance around the room to find Sai and two other Anbu he has requested at the dark corner of the room who are on their knees.

"(sighed) Very well." Danzo walks toward his desk, sit to his chair that is facing them and starts to speak at the group. "First of all, the creature you saw is a Grimm to be precise a Seer".

"Grimm?" asked Homura.

"Yes, a Grimm to be specific a seer for the one you just saw. They are creatures of destruction that you can find in an unknown land. But those are not the one we should focus." said Danzo.

"I would think the contrary, Danzo." grumbled Homura. receiving a small glare from Danzo.

"Anyway, as you all know the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails disappear in the explosion when my men tried to retrieve him. But thanks to him, (Danzo mention Sai) we know now that the weapon is alive. As for his location, it's complicated." said Danzo.

"How so?" asked Homura.

So Danzo got up from his chair and went to the window behind him to continue. "What I gonna say it's top secret even the Hokage and the rest of the council doesn't know about it. And it would be the best this continue that way."

Homura glances at Koharu who trembling but manages to nod. "We are listening." said Homura.

"Good. The place that the boy is located right now is in Vale. A Kingdom situated at Remnant. A continent on the other side of the world. And If you wonder how no one discovers it yet, is because we were too busy with our wars. And the fact that both sides are separated by the danger of the sea." explained Danzo.

"I see but do not explain how did you manage to come in contact with her." said Homura about the fact between Danzo and Salem.

"Decades ago during the first shinobi war, as you know, Hiruzen (the third Hokage) and I with the Tobirama-sama (The second Hokage) and several shinobi have found ourselves surrounded by Kumo's Force. With no way for all of us to escape. But we did manage to escape with Tobirama-sama sacrifice as he volunteered to act as a decoy against our enemies." explained Danzo.

"So what Tobirasama-sensei has to do with our situation?" said Homura.

"Do you remember what happened to him?" asked Danzo.

"Of course, He was killed by Kinkaku Kuroda and his men." responded Koharu who has finally get out of her trembling.

"Wrong, it was worst..." said Danzo as he starts to explain what really happened.

 ** **Flashback during the first shinobi war.****

In the middle of the night, We see a group of shinobi included a young Danzo and young Hiruzen moving out the battlefield while their Hokage Tobirama Senju stays behind so they can escape.

As they advance between the tree, Danzo suddenly stops which cause the group also to stop to look at him.

"What's wrong Danzo?" asked Hiruzen as he approaches Danzo.

"This is not right. We shouldn't have left Tobirama-sama over there. All by himself." frowned Danzo.

"It was his ordered Danzo. We didn't have a choice. We knew that all couldn't escape. If no one stayed behind." explained Hiruzen.

"You are saying that because he nominated you as his successor for being the new Hokage." Danzo glares at Hiruzen.

"Danzo..." warned Hiruzen who return the glares at Danzo.

"You not what you go ahead, I will stay here just in case Tobirama-sensei makes it." said Danzo.

"No! you can't, this is madness. You can ge.." protested Hiruzen but he is cut by Danzo.

"Don't be! It's my choice and mine only!" Danzo continues to glare at Hiruzen. A silence appears in the group as the two continue to glare at each other.

"Grr, fine 1 hour. One only after that you go back, got it. Is there anyone who wants to stay with him?" Hiruzen asked the rest of the group.

"No, I will do it alone. We don't want to risk other lives." said Danzo.

"Alright, but you better come back alive. Got it." ordered Hiruzen who receive a nod from Danzo in return.

After that, the group except Danzo start to move again, while Danzo starts to move to the opposite direction.

Later elsewhere in the forest.

Later, Danzo arrives at the place where he and his group separated from the second Hokage who stayed here as a lure against the enemy. And see that a violent fight took place, as he notices burn mark of the trees and, blood, dead bodies, and weapons scattered everywhere.

While holding his sword at his hand, Danzo continues to advance while examining the corpses in the explosion that drives him to rush toward it.

When Danzo arrived at the place of the scream just happened. He brutally stops with his shin beginning to pale. Because what he sees are more blood and death as he notices more dead bodies but are violently torn into pieces and scattered everywhere. Then his eyes widen when he discovers ahead of him. In the midst of this carnage and hell, a bloody and barely alive Tobirama against at the bottom of a tree, minus his right arm and left leg.

But Danzo also began to tremble in fear when he sees that in front of the bloody injure Hokage, is a white-haired woman with deathly pallor skin covered with deep red and purple veins that run up at her face.

All of this while wearing an impressive black full plate terrifying armor (the same as Albedo from Overlord minus the masked helmet) and holding a dark Katana to her right hand (Tensa zangetsu from bleach).

"You fool, thinking that you can actually defeat me. You. A single. simple. Human. So tell me if you to live. How I can get to Uzugakure without being detected by their protection barrier?" the woman ordered in a dark tone, emitting a dark aura around her.

"You witch! (cough with lots of blood coming out of his mouth.) You will (cough) never get what you desire." Tobirama glared at the women.

"Mmmmh, I will see about that." chuckled the woman before she violently swings her sword decapitating Tobirama.

"Tobirama-sama!" shouted Danzo as he just witnesses in horror the end of his leader.

Catching her attention, the armor-woman turn behind her and look at the frighten Danzo paralyze by her jet black eyes and her red glowing irises. She then suddenly disappear while Danzo is still paralyzed by the dark look he saw.

"Well, look what do we have here." said the mysterious woman as she appears right behind Danzo.

She then disappears again as Danzo swing his sword behind him to only miss her.

"What the hell, she too fast!" Danzo panics in his head.

He then looks back in front of him to only receive a punch to the stomach by the woman who appears in front of him sending a few meters behind him toward the nearest tree. When the action happened. for the woman, her action was a simple little hit. But for Danzo, it was like being hit by kami itself which cause him to be in huge pain.

Hitting the bottom of a tree, Danzo cough blood out his mouth. He glances up to see that the woman in armor is now standing in front and looking down at him.

"Mmmh, you seem to be a weak one." said the woman as she points her sword at a hitch of Danzo face.

"What... are... you?" asked Danzo as he glare at her.

"Interesting, I guess I can present myself since you are gonna die anyway. The name's Salem. What is your name young one?" She commanded.

Danzo stares deeply at her to tell him that he has refused to speak but after witnessing the violent death of the second Hokage. He finally resigns. "My name is Danzo of the Shimura clan, from the hidden village of the hidden leaf."

"So you come from one of those villages, and I guess you're from the same village as the weak one I just killed. Pretty funny, isn't it? smiled Salem.

"Don't you dare insult him, he was our village leader!" shouted Danzo but stop when Salem swing her sword, injuring him to the eye and torso.

"Ahhh!" Danzo screams in pain as he put his left hand to the injured eye.

"Don't you dare speak in tone. Boy." glared Salem but still in her calm tone while releasing more power from her body.

Danzo stops to scream in pain with his hand still is on his injured eye while he continues to feel her power rising but dare to speak. "What... What do you want?"

"Oh, That is a very good question. What can you do for me? Instead of you of dying. That good." sadistically smiled Salem. Which causes Danzo to panics even more inside his head.

"But by the look of your face. It seems certain that you don't want to die and will do anything to survive. So there I propose. First. Are you a man of ambition?" asked Salem.

Danzo stays silent and avoids her glance by looking to another direction.

"I will take as a yes. Typical human. So there I propose. I will let you live in exchange for one-lifetime service. Refusing it will cost your life and your all village. So do you accepted or you can give your life right now." said Salem as her eyes shine in red which causes Danzo flinches in fear. And with that Salem began to walk away from the injured Danzo.

"Wait! How are you gonna communicate with me?!" Danzo stops her.

When she stops, Salem glance behind her at Danzo and smiles. "You will know soon enough... Oh, by the way, this conversation stays between us. I am clear."

And with that, she slowly disappears into the darkness of the forest. Leaving a Danzo still shaking with fear.

Later in the evening.

A few hours after his confrontation with him, Danzo managed to escape from the bloody place and arrived at the camp hold by Hiruzen and the other shinobis of the hidden leaf.

Noticing Danzo arrival, the others shinobi that was with him included Hiruzen rush toward him to see if he is alright.

"Danzo! thank kami you are alright. We thought that you died. What happened? You suppose to be here hours ago. Have seen Tobirama-sama? And your eye!" Hiruzen rush at him with many questions.

"I'm alright Hiruzen. But Tobirama-sama..." Danzo to his frown with his remaining eye.

"What happened?" Hiruzen silently asked Danzo.

"He was... Killed by Kinkaku and his men." Danzo lied. His false revelation causes all the group to react badly.

"Those bastards..." one of them cursed.

"It is a tragic day for all of us." said Hiruzen in sadness.

"It is..." said Danzo but in his head, he is worried about the danger the woman represents.

 ** **End of Flash.****

"Decades later, after our first contact, during the Second Shinobi War. She remade contact with me by sending this creature you saw as a way of communication. To make sure that I do her the service in exchange for my life and Konohamaru." Danzo finished his explanation of how he meet Salem.

When he finished, the room becomes silent as the two councils are in total shock by the fact they just found out how their sensei and leader was really killed.

"So...It wasn't... Kinkaku... but this Salem." said Koharu.

"Yes, it was she who killed Tobirama-sama." Danzo says to the group.

From there, Koharu frowns, gets up from her chair and slap both hands on Danzo's desk. "Why didn't you tell us she was the one who killed Sensei!" She exclaimed furiously.

"And to do what! Going to war against someone that we are certainly lose everything!" exclaimed Danzo in return.

"Danzo..." said Homura.

"Yes, Homura?" said Danzo.

"What she wanted in return?" asked the glass-man member.

Danzo stays silent for a minute until he broke it. "In exchange for the safety of Konoha and the all of the element nations... was The destruction of Uzugakure."

"What !? The destruction of Uzugakure!? Our old allies that got destroyed by Kumo and Kiri and Iwa together. Please don't tell me that you were involved." Said Homura.

"Not directly. But I am the one that causes its fall. By encouraging Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa to come together and to coordinate their attack to destroy and to kill all member of the Uzumaki clan." said Danzo causing the two persons to gasp in shock.

"What!? how could you!" yelled Koharu.

"Do even knows why she wanted the destruction of the Uzumaki clan and their village?" frowned Homura.

"No, the reason why She wanted this is still unknown to me." responded Danzo.

"Danzo. We support when you created your organization. Even help you keep it secret from Hiruzen. We have looked the other way when you manipulate Itachi Uchiha to the extermination of his clan. But this has gone too far. What you did is treason to the village." said Koharu.

"Don't you dare to call me a traitor. I have done it for the village. This service was a part of the pact she forced on me to do. It was that or let our world and village being destroyed by her army. " Danzo glared at her.

"Danzo, why are you telling us all this. Are you aware that we will tell the Hokage about your actions." said Homura.

"No, you won't." said Danzo.

"And why is that?" asked Koharu as she glared at him.

Danzo gets up of his chair and went to the window behind him to look outside. "Homura, Koharu, there is a war coming and I want to make sure that we survive. This is why I need your support to do so. Plus If I fall, you will fall with me."

"What do you mean by falling with you? You got nothing on us." frowned Koharu.

"I would not say that If I was you." said Danzo.

Then Danzo turns behind to look at the council members. "Because of the fact that you helped me with Root. And I also know what you two did against the Uzumaki boy."

Hearing that, both members flinched and begin to sweat on their forehead.

"You... know?" asked Koharu who begin to tremble.

"Yes, I know what you did. Even you Homura. And if words come the current hear since how close and related she is to the Uzumaki clan. Knowing her temper..." said Danzo.

"Ok, ok, you win, we will help you." Homura finally resigned.

"Good, now, you and Koharu will make sure to stop the Senju taking over all of the council." said Danzo.

"Very well we will do that." said Homura.

"But what about you? What are gonna do?" asked Koharu.

"As for me. In the meantime, I will send a squad of my best agents to Remnant to retrieve the Jinchūriki and any technologies useful for our cause." Danzo informed all the group.

Then Danzo turns his attention toward the three agents in the room, Sai included. "Hinoto, Mizunoe, Sai."

"What is our mission Danzo-sama?" asked Hinoto.

"As I just said, the mission that you three are going to do is to retrieve the jinchūriki and any useful technologies from that place called Remanent to be precise in Vale. But you will also be under the command of Salem. Do not betray her our world depends on it." Danzo warned the three agents.

"If there are other details we must know about it?" Sai asked.

"Yes, when you arrive in Vale, you three will be tested on the spot to see if you can satisfy her." said Danzo.

"When do we leave Danzo-sama?" asked Mizunoe.

"Tomorrow before sunset. You will keep your name for the mission. And inside this scroll contents the secret passageway to Remnant and Vale. Just in case if you managed to capture the Uzumaki boy, alone." said Danzo as he shows the scroll the three agents.

"Danzo-sama. how we are gonna go to this place?" asked Sai.

"You will meet a contact sent by Salem at the sea frontier of the land of fire, the coordinate of this rendezvous point is also inside the scroll. Your contact is a man called Tyrian Callows who is the one that will give you the test. Now you are dismissed and do not fail." ordered Danzo.

"Hai," all the agents said at the same time and vanish, leaving Danzo alone in his office with the other elders.

When the agents left the room, Danzo glanced at two members. "I think it's better to end the conservation for now."

"Agreed. Have a good evening, Danzo." said Homura also leave the room with Koharu following him. Leaving Danzo in his thought, thinking for his next plan of action.

A week later at a beach still in the land of fire.

It's has been several days since Sai and the two other root shinobi has left the village. Now, camping near a beach which is the meeting point. The three while wearing their Anbu uniform sit around the campfire they have made for the evening waiting for the arrival of their contact.

As they continue to stay silent. All sudden out the darkness of the night, they all hear the engine of a machine coming from the beach. With that, they all stand up and rush with precaution toward the beach to find its origin.

When they arrived at the beach, they find at the water of the sea a boat made of metal which seems to have better technology than theirs.

They were gonna to investigate but are stopped by a creepy voice.

"Well Hello there!" exclaimed the voice coming from behind the three shinobi which cause them to take their tanto putting themselves in defense position.

Turning behind to anticipate, they discover a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. Showing a crazy smile on his face while posing his both hands on his hips.

The man is wearing a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

"ha, ha, ha, well look at that, you must be the boys and... girl (the man glance at Hinoe.) That Danzo has sent. I am correct?" said the creepy man in his creepy tone.

"Yes, we are." responded Hinoto.

"Good. Well then, the name is Tyrian Callows. I'm your contact and the one that will test you to see if you are to be under indeed worthy for my goddess." Tyrian present himself to the trio.

"Now that I present myself. May I have your name? Even if you guys are not interesting. Well except you big guy." Tyrian chuckled madly as he points at Mizunoe.

The trio glances at each other Then Sai step forward and start to present for the group. "My name is Sai and this is Mizunoe and Hinoto. We are here for the mission.

"I can see that" commented Tyrian while checking their uniform and weapon.

"Sir?" said Hinoto catching the madman attention.

"Yes." said Tyrian.

"Are you gonna tell us? What is our test will be?" She asked Tyrian.

"Oh, oh, you quite an impatient one. But no. Not now at least." smiled Tyrian.

"Ok chop. chop. Let's keep going, we don't have time to wait!" Tyrian clap his hands together then jumped pass over the trio to then walk toward the boat. With the three shinobi following Tyrian with little hesitation.

When the group arrived on the boat deck. They are greeted by a tall and muscular man, arms folded, brows frowning. He has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes.

The group sees that the man is wearing an olive-green two-tone coat over a black three-quarter sleeve shirt and a wide belt with black trousers and white-tipped brown boots. They also noticed that his hairy arms had scars, located on the edges of the sleeves of his shirt.

"You took quite your time. Tyrian. Let's go already." the man glare at Tyrian. But to only receive a small chuckled from the crazy man who glances at the three shinobi that followed him.

"Gentlemen, may I present Hazel Rainart or mister grumpy as I call him. He's a bit of a shy one." smiled Tyrian who receives growl from Hazel.

"Sir. How long is it gonna take us to arrive in Vale?" asked Hinoto.

"Mmmh, I would say 4 months. In the meantime, we are by order of my goddess to teach you everything about Vale and its simple technology. Then when we arrive, then I will give you the test and this is gonna be fun." explained Tyrian who smiles at the female shinobi while the boat begins to move, starting their journey toward Vale.

Months later at near Vale port.

When the boat finally arrived, the three roots learned during their journey many things about the place that they are gonna enter, like the political situation of each kingdom, the white fangs and other things all provided by Tyrian and Hazel.

"Finally, here we are at last Vale. Now you dickshit, prepare yourself, I really hate you guys and staying near that place. It's reeking of humans scum and happiness." said Tyrian as murmured the last part.

"Tyrian..." Hazel glared at him.

"What?! I can't stand them. They are so quiet and boring even more than you!" Tyrian yells at the tall man while comically pointing at the three shinobi who just says nothing.

"The test. Remember the one that you are supposed to give them." growled Hazel still glaring at Tyrian.

"Oooooh! Oh, yes! I have completely forgotten about the test." said Tyrian as he has forgotten so he takes position pose and starts to think for one while he murmurs to himself. "Let's see, mmmmuhh, go and steal something no too easy. Kill a human baby nan too much fun. Mmmmmuhhh"

Then Tyrian eyes widen when he finds the perfect test in his opinion.

"Ah, I got it! oh, this is gonna be fun." he chuckled darkly.

So the nut man turns his attention the three mask shinobi. Take out his scroll and send a picture to their scroll that the duo has provided.

"Gentleman! I, the great Tyrian Callows is presenting you your test. The assassination of that bitch. Cinder fall!" Tyrian still continue to laugh with madness.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9 (part 1)**


	12. Chapter 10

Naruto x Hinata (later) x Team RWBY  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or RWBY**  
Bijuu: **talking and** _ **thinking**_  
Human: "talking" and " _thinking_ "  
 _ **Jutsu**_

 **Last time in Shinobi Hunter.**

* * *

"Tyrian..." Hazel glared at him.

"What?! I can't stand them. They are so quiet and boring even more than you!" Tyrian yelled at the tall man while comically pointing at the three Root shinobi who just stand there saying nothing.

"The test, remember the one that you are supposed to give them." growled Hazel still glaring at Tyrian.

"Oooooh! Oh, yes! I have completely forgotten about the test." said Tyrian as he has forgotten to give them one so he takes a thinking pose and starts to think for one while he murmurs to himself. "Let's see, mmmmuhh, go and steal something? no too easy, kill a human baby? na too much fun. Mmmmmuhhh" Then Tyrian eyes widen when he finds the perfect test to give them in his opinion.

"Ah, I got it! Oh, this is gonna be fun." he chuckled darkly. So then the nut man turns his attention to the three mask shinobi. He then takes out his scroll and sends them something.

"Gentleman! I, the great Tyrian Callows is presenting you your test, The assassination of that b*** **Cinder fall**!" Tyrian says while he laughs with madness.

* * *

 **Shinobi Hunter Chapitre 10: Sai journey. Part 2**

* * *

Sai and Co

"The assassination of Cinder Fall?" Sai asked about the mission given to the by Tyrian who chuckled wildly.

"Oh, yes, you see there is this little hussy that completely outrages me. So she needs a little lesson." Tyrian said while showing a scary smile.

"Tyrian, I don't think that a good idea." warned Hazel.

"What? You know that our queen has given us the task to test them. And that is what I'm doing." smiled Tyrian at his tall comrade.

"Tyrian-sama?" said Sai to catch Tyrian's attention.

"Yes." said Tyrian.

"Do you have any information about the target?" asked Sai.

"Mmmmmhh, That a good question, Hazel?" Tyrian asked Hazel.

"Grrr (sigh) I heard that she was in an abandoned warehouse on the wharf and that she had two subordinates, one with gray hair and the other with green hair, That is all I know." finished Hazel while frowning at Tyrian.

"Good. Now" Tyrian look at three and orders them. "Do what you need to do but bring me that s*** head."

And with that, the Root agents leave the boat and begin to run on the water toward the firm ground.

Later in the evening.

After the group arrived the trio started to go around the neighborhood to know the place as they infiltrated houses to steal clothes and money to blend in. When they are done, Sai and his comrades stop on the roof of a building. So they can start to make a plan for their test.

"So what the plan?" asked Mizunoe.

"First, we need to collect more information about this Cinder Fall. So we can ensure to properly eliminate her without attracting undesired attention." Hinoe said.

"Do we need to split up?" asked Sai.

"Yes, We will split up tomorrow morning and meet up here in the evening as a gathering point so we can proceed to the plan. Do you understand?" said Hinoe.

"Hai." said Sai and Mizunoe simultaneously.

The next day in Vale.

After him and his teammates split up to search for information about their target Sai was still on the roof of the abandoned building they slept on last night, he was checking his materials to make sure he had everything he needed.

"Alright, now that I got everything I need to let's get started." said Sai as he opens a blank paper scroll and begins to draw with his black ink all making a bunch of different small ink animals like mice and birds.

Done with his drawing, Sai made a hand sign and calmly says. " _ **Ninpou, Choujuu Giga./ Super Beast Imitating Drawing.**_ "

And with that, mice and birds and other small creatures made of ink come to life and begin to leave the scroll to do their duty. When they all left Sai to take's the scroll putting it away then he turns to jump off the roof to start his assignment.

Later still with Sai.

Somewhere in the city, we see Sai walking alone in the street, now wearing civilian clothes, which he stole with some money last night. He continues to look for clues while the other two shinobi are doing the same thing but elsewhere in the city.

Suddenly Sai stops and glance to the right and see the bookstore Tukson's Book Trade. Then both his eyebrows raise as he sees two familiar books in a display behind the glass window of the shop.

The first one is Icha-icha Paradise as He recognizes it with its orange cover. But the second one is.

" **The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.** " Sai read the title of the book with a blue cover as he doesn't recognize it but he raises one of his eyes brows while recognizing the author name on which has Jiraiya name written on it.

"Interesting..." said Sai before he decides to enter the bookstore.

(change scene with Sai)

Now inside the store, Sai went directly to one of the shelves to take one of each copy of the books he saw. Then went toward Tuskon who is behind his counter doing some paperwork.

Finally noticing Sai coming toward him Tukon's greeting him."Hello and welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun. What can I do for you?"

"Hello sir, I would like to purchase these two books." said Sai as he shows the books.

"Ah, I see that you have good taste. These two has been the new bestseller this year. But do you know the content of the Icha-icha Paradise? You know since are a kid." said Tukson.

"I am aware of the content a friend of mine told me." lied Sai.

"That's good to hear." said Tukson.

"Thanks. Also, I would like to ask you some question about the books?" asked Sai.

"Sure why not? Wait, let me guess. Are you yourself a writer?" said the store owner.

"Why do you assume that?" asked the boy in a fake confused tone.

"You have the smell of fresh ink on you." said Tukson.

"How did you know that I use fresh ink? Are you some kind of Faunus?" asked Sai as he decided to enter the game.

"Actually, I am. The Panther kind. Do you have a problem?" frowned Tukson.

"Of course not sir." said Sai while putting his fake smiled.

"It's ok. I believe you." chuckled Tuskon. "Anyway my question."

"You're indeed right, I'm a beginner writer as a hobby and I hope you can help me meet the author of these books, you know so that he can give me bits of advice for my writing." lied Sai hoping to have information on these two books.

"Mmmmhh it is a nice hobby. Ok. I believe you and for what you are asking." He takes a deep breath and continues.

"(Sighed) You are not the only one kid because unfortunately I do not know anything about him and I wish I could also meet him. It would a great honor for me to see such an incredible man." said Tuskon as he crosses together his arms.

"How sad to hear that, does he have at least a relative whom I could talk too?" asked Sai.

"Of course, there is his Godson and he's an actual good friend of mine." smiled Tukson.

"Really could I have his name? And do you know where does he live? If it not too much to ask." asked Sai.

"Not at all kiddo. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and I think he lives at Beacon Academy with his aunt to become a Huntsman." responded Tukson.

"Really? He must have an incredible talent to enter in such establishment." said Sai. " _So the jinchûriki of the Kyuubi is at Beacon. He planning to be stronger that will be problematic._ "

"You're damn right!" laughed Tuskon.

After that, he laughed, Tukson smiled at Sai and says to him. "You know what, I like you, kid and as a fan of the great Jiraiya You can choose any other book in the shop, it's on the house."

"Thank you sir." Sai said thanking the man.

"No problem go on choose your book and don't worry, take your time." said Tukson.

And with that, Sai walks around the store to pick his third book. After a few minutes, Sai returns with a book he has chosen and places it on the desk in front of Tukson. Seeing the book, Tukson raises his eyebrows askes Sai with a confused tone. "Really?" " _S***, I thought I got rid of this book._ "

"I don't see why not." said Sai.

"How to improve your sad social skills written by Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen." Tukson read aloud the title of the book and then give Sai a blank look. "Really, Do you even know who is the writers of this?"

"No. I'm just curious about it." said Sai.

"Alright kid it's your funeral." said Tuskon as he starts to scan the other books. "Now, for the purchase of these two books, it will cost you 60 Lien Please."

And with that Sai pays for the books and leave the bookstore with his new books including the free one.

(change scene)

Later after the bookstore, we see Sai walking on the street with the books he bought earlier which are inside a bag he holds on his left while holding a cup of coffee on his right hand.

As he walks toward the rendezvous point he takes a sip of his coffee and thought in his head."Mmmh, nice coffee." He then takes a glance at the buildings that are around him. "This place is also nice. It would be unfortunate to leave it after the mission. Danzo-sama would certainly place a base of operation here."

Sai was going to continue his walk but stopped when he accidentally bumps into someone. Causing him to drop his cup of coffee.

First, he glances at the floor where is spill coffee is. Then he changes his attention when he heard the voice of the person he just bumped into.

"Oh, my Monty!" exclaimed the person.

Hearing the person voice Sai finally looks toward directly and he sees a girl that she has medium-brown skin, red iris eyes with medium green hair with two long locks on each side in the back of her head. Sai raise a little his eyebrow when he notices the hair.

Sai also noticed she is wearing is green, white and brown clothing with two revolvers attached to her belt behind her. Which put him on alert in his head.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking in front of me. Wait let me take care of that." The girl apologizes, as she takes a cloth out of her pocket and tries to eliminate the coffee that is on Sai clothes.

"It's ok, it's nothing at all, but it's would be me to ask you. The same thing." Sai put his fake happy expression as he has noticed that some of his coffee is also on the girl.

Seeing the coffee on her cloth the green hair girl widens her eyes."Oh, no, I got some on me. Look I'm sorry but I need to go back home to change. I got a date with my boyfriend."

"As I have already said, it's ok. Its nothing." said Sai.

"Thank you, I hope you have a good day and that you will manage to get rid of these coffee stains." the girl said as she starts to run toward where she came from.

"You are welcome and I hope the same for you." smiled Sai as he sees the girl running. But the smile disappeared when the running girl turns her back to him.

When the girl finally disappeared out of his sight Sai goes to the closest dark alley. Arriving at the alley he creates an ink-clone then ordering it to follow the green hair girl while he goes back to the rendezvous point to meet up with his comrades.

Meanwhile with the green hair girl.

Continuing to run on the sidewalk, the girl suddenly begins to slow down when she sees a few meters in front of her is a tall and gray-haired boy about her age wearing black and gray clothes.

As she finally stops in front of him, the boy smiles and start to speak. "So Emerald, how was the hunt?"

"It went well, not as much in Mistral but it's still better than nothing." said Emerald as she empties the wallet she just stolen from Sai.

"You and your little stealing hobbies." smirked the boy.

"Oh, shut up at least I do something with my skill. I'm not the one spending my time reading stupid comics." said Emerald.

"Stupid comics? I'm not the one reading dirty p*** books." said Mercury.

"First of all, Icha-icha is not a p*** but incredible literature is written by the best author you can ever find." said Emerald who started blushing.

"Yeah, right." said Mercury in sarcasm tone causing the green haired girl to frown at him.

"Any way we better go back to the warehouse She doesn't like us being late." said Emerald as she starts to move again.

"She does have a hot temper." chuckled Mercury as he follows Emerald who rolls her eyes because of his comment. Both unaware for the moment that Saï's ink clone is following them to by using the roofs of buildings.

Later at the beginning of the evening.

After his encounter with Emerald, Sai arrives at the Rendezvous point which is the same roof that he and his team was on the night before. When he has landed on the roof, he finds that his two comrades are already there.

Seeing Sai arrived, Hinoe starts to speak since she the one in charge of the team. "So have you two find any pieces of information on our target."

"Sorry but I couldn't find anything on her." said Mizunoe.

"Mmmm, that unfortunate even I didn't find anything on her. What about you Sai?anything on her?" said Hinoe.

"Not directly but I think I found a person that has the same description of one of her subordinates. So I had her tailed, her being followed by one of my ink-clone." responded Sai.

"That good to hear let's wait for your clone to return so we can follow its lead, it may help us toward our target." suggested Hinoe who receives a nod from the other two root agents.

Later in the evening

When the ink clone Sai finally arrives from his mission. The trio gets lead by him to the place where Cinder subordinate live.

(change scene)

The group of root agents is observing a warehouse not far of their position that is guarded by men who are in black suits with red ties guarding its, including the entrance.

"So that the place you last saw the girl." Sai asked his clone.

"Yes but the girl wasn't alone, she was accompanied by a boy that correspond with the same description of Cinder other subordinates" The clone informed the group before it began to dissolve itself.

"I see. Which give us a higher possibility to find our target." concluded Mizunoe.

"Indeed. In that case, we proceed as plan. Infiltrate the place, find and eliminate the target and any opposition. If we can't find her, we start the interrogation on any survivors ." ordered Hinoto.

"Hai" responded the two other. And with that, they began by Shunshining (without the smoke).

First, they take care of the guards that are on the roof of the building by assassinating them in silence. Then they kill the ones that are guarding the entrance and hiding the bodies away.

After that. Mizunoe and Hinoto henge into the guards so they can enter. While Sai uses the roof window. Entering the building, the two shinobi in henge see as they walk through, more of the guards who are packing the materials and equipment.

 **music for tension: Jaw**

Then they notice, at the other end of the large room of the warehouse Emerald and Mercury talking with one of the henchmen.

While advancing toward the two, Hinoto discreetly glances to the ceiling to find Sai located and hidden on a beam who nod at her then prepared himself as he begins to draw on his scroll (paper) which are ink-beasts. After receiving the nod of Sai; Hinoe and Mizunoe continue their advances.

When the roots agents are now a few meters from their two targets. time suddenly begins to slow like in movie 300 when a drop of water begins to fall from the ceiling.

First, the subordinates finally notice the two shinobi in disguise coming toward them. And as the subordinates glance at the intruders, Sai still on his beam start to put his chakra in his scroll to actives the beast-ink he drew while he made a hand sign with his right hand.

When the water drop finally hit the ground (End of the music). The slow-motion disappear but instead of normal speed, everything goes faster.

In a matter of seconds, the two shinobis drop their henge in an explosion of smoke which filled up nearly all of the room. Which makes everyone completely paralyzed in a chaotic mess as they did not expect a surprise assault in front of their noses.

Then, out the smoke, Hinoto and Mizunoe charge out from it toward the Cinder duo with tanto in their hands. While Sai releases the ink-beasts from his scroll who begins to jump toward the henchmen.

"What the …." yelled Mercury.

But he is cut off when the shinobis finish their attack by planting their tanto into him and Emerald, while, Sai ink-beast land on the henchmen. But something goes wrong as the shinobis see the building's occupants begin to evaporate.

"Genjutsu?"Hinoto says when she and her group see the enemies disappear in front of their eyes.

Suddenly the trio hears with (Sai still at the beam) Mercury's voice coming from behind them.

"Well, well, well, I'll be damned! You were right after all. We were really followed." smiled Mercury as he appeared at the entrance to the warehouse, Emerald next to him and several henchmen with their arms behind them.

"Of course I am right! It's a good thing I ordered some of the henchmen to guard this warehouse instead of ours." said Emerald while she takes out her guns.

"Alright guys, you know what to do." Said Mercury as he pointed at the shinobis.

 **(Music: yoru wa nemureru kai)**

And from his order, the henchmen begin either to charge or fire at the intruders. Seeing the enemies attacking, the shinobis start to react with Mizunoe first.

" _ **Earth Style: Mud Wall/Doton: Doryūheki!**_ " Yelled Mizunoe as he creates an earth wall to protect him and teammate from enemies bullets. While Hinoto is preparing her jutsu to counter-attack.

Seeing the mud wall Mercury stop by instinct thinking that the root shinobi are going to counter-attack, while the others continue their attack Mercury thinks, " _Mmmh, I got a bad feeling about it._ "

" _ **Suiton: Hatō / Water Style: Surging Sea.**_ " exclaimed Hinoto as she began to split a huge amount of water to flood the warehouse.

"What the hell! Where this water's coming from?!" yelled a henchman while he and the other all stop as they see and feel the water at their legs.

With Sai.

At the same time, Sai still on the beam is about to attack but, he stops when he heard a voice behind him.

"I don't think so." Said Emerald as she appeared behind him pointing her gun at the back of his head.

"I guess I was right, that you are indeed a subordinate of our target. Cinder Fall the fall maiden." Sai glance behind him to see her while holding his tanto.

Seeing the situation he was in and knowing the enemies know nothing about him and his kind. Sai disappear of the girl sight as he uses body flicker technique to then reappear behind to kill her. But he stops when Emerald intercepts by clashing his tanto against her guns now transformed in blade mode.

"What do you want from her?" frowned Emerald while staring straight at Sai's eyes.

"To eliminate her of course." simply responded Sai with a smile on his face.

"In your dream." glared the green hair girl as she was about to shoot with her other gun but she is interrupted when they both move away from each other to dodge bullet fire by some of the henchmen.

When she landed on another beam, Emerald glare down at the gun henchmen. "Hey! what the hell! look where you are shooting!"

"Sorry, our bad." one of them apologized.

" _ **Ninpou, Choujuu Giga./ Super Beast Imitating Drawing.**_ " She suddenly heard and glance at Sai who is on another beam starts to release ink birds from his smaller scroll sending dozens flying at her. Seeing the ink beasts charging at her, she re-put weapons into gun mode and began to fire at them.

Back with Mercury and Henchman against the two root agents.

(With the roots agents.)

When her water jutsu finally fills the floor of the warehouse. Hinoto stops her action and glances Mizunoe who nodded and create two shadow clones.

Seeing the shadow clones, she then in her turn began to do hands signs for another jutsu.

With Mercury and the henchman

As they slowly move toward the mud wall while pointing at it with their weapon. Mercury on the other hand, stays where he is, analyzing the situation for his next move.

All sudden the group see their two enemies coming out of each side of the earth wall with their tanto for a charge attack toward them.

With the shinobis charging at them, all the defenders resume their attack except Mercury who stays still, widen his eyes when he notices two other shinobi jumping above the wall; one with electricity at her hand.

Noticing that, Mercury put two and two as he sees the electricity then glances at the water. So by intinct, He jumps off the water to land on one of the boxes in the warehouse.

" _ **Raiton: Jinraisen/Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow!**_ " Hinoto threw the lightning toward the water.

"Hey, D*** move! it a trap!" Mercury yelled at the henchman hoping to save them but, it was too late as he sees Hinoto throw her jutsu.

When the jutsu finally hit the water the lightning start to spread causing the henchmen that are on it to be mortality electrocuted.

Seeing what happened and the water disappearing Mercury jumped off the box he was on and with the remaining henchmen restart the attack. While the original shinobis do the same.

When the two groups end up fighting each other directly, Hinoto and Mizunoe begin with their tanto and speed to slash the henchmen who are charging at them. Then Mizunoe throws his gun in front of him on the head of a henchman which kills him on the spot.

Done with his action, he jumps and pivots at the same time to avoid shooting bullets by the shooters while taking shurikens from his holster. Then with shurikens in his hand, the shinobi threw them, which in their turn planted directly on three firearms henchmen. Killing them in the process.

He was about to go and take back his tanto out to kill more henchmen but he is interrupted when he gets violently hit and falls by Mercury kick.

"Sorry dude but it will be me your facing now." said Mercury as he glared the shinobi.

After he hit the ground by Mercury attack; Mizunoe go back on is feet but with his right arm bleeding.

Noticing his injure and useless arm, the shinobi look at Mercury to analyzing him. "Where did he managed to injure me like that with simple kick attack?"

Seeing now that his adverser's wounded. Mercury smiled and speaks. "Well, look like you don't have your aura unlocked. That explained why it was easy for me to hurt you."

" _Not having my aura unlock? But I thought Tyrian unlock it ealier?_ " thought Mizunoe as he remembered a couple of days ago.

 **Flashback a few days ago.**

While their boat sails toward Remnant. Sai and the other two root shinobi who just reading documents that were provided by Salem men. As they walk on the ship's deck towards Hazel. Sai asks the man. "Hazel-sama?"

"What do you want?" Hazel asked.

"Well, you see. We just read the document you gave us." Sai said.

"Yes, so?" says the tall man who starts to be pissed by their presence.

"It about the soul ability you people use to fight and protect yourself." said Sai.

"You are talking about Aura and semblance." said Hazel.

"Yes and we wonder if you can unlock it for us? It will help us for the mission." Sai asked politely while putting his fake smile.

"I don't..." Hazel was about to say no but he is interrupted by Tyrian who comes out of nowhere.

"Wait, my « dear friend ». Let not be hasty, Don't you see that our new comrades just want to be better so they can help us for our cause." said Tyrian.

"Are you sure?" Asked Hazel who is a little surprise by Tyrian's positive response.

"While yes. It would be a great potential for us." Tyrian emitted his famous creepy smile while receiving a not sure and confused look from Hazel.

At the same, the shinobis were looking at the two in silence until Hinoto broke it. "So are you gonna do it?"

"Of course, stay still so I can do it." said Tyrian as he moved towards the three shinobi after he gives a small wink at Hazel to say to him to be quiet.

Now standing in front of the Roots shinobi, Tyrian put his hands in a pray, mumbled some nonsense. Then he stops his pray and extended his finger to pock each of the shinobi forehead.

"And done. congratulations, you finally unlocked your Aura." Tyrian congrats them in an exaggerated tone.

"That was quick. It is normal that we are feeling no change?" asked a confused Mizunoe.

"Of course it is normal. Just try not to use your aura yet. You need to let it adapt in your body. Now move along I got stuff to do." explained Tyrian.

"Thank you Tyrian-sama." said Hinoto then with the other's, they go to their quarters.

When the shinobi left, Hazel and Tyrian were silent for a minute until Tyrian start to laugh his head off while Hazel frowned at him.

"Tyrian. Why did you lie to them about unlocking their aura? It is obvious that you didn't." Said Hazel.

"Of course I didn't do it, I don't trust these shinobis. Plus it would be quite funny to see their faces when they found out." smiled Tyrian while Hazel rolled his eyes

End of flashback.

"So he lied to us. We should have known that this would happen by listening to that devious man." thought Mizunoe as he looks at Mercury.

"Look, i have nothing against you but I have a job to do." said Mercury as he patted the ground with his boots forcing Mizunoe to look at them and see that they have some sort of mechanism on.

"So am I." said Mizunoe now holding a kunai ready to defend himself.

And with that, Mercury starts to runs and then jumps at his foe to give the final and killing kick. When suddenly he stops in mid-air by Hinoto coming out of nowhere while holding her and Mizunoe tantos against the boot.

With Hinoto. (before Mizunoe got injured).

At the same moment she continues to slash her enemies with her tanto. She glances to her right as she notices Mizunoe tanto planted on the skull of a dead henchman.

So in an instant when an enemy in front of her was about to attack with his red sword, Hinoto avoid the attack by stooping and rolling to take Mizunoe tanto.

Now holding both tantos with one in each hand, she restarts her charge at her enemy at full speed. To violently decapitating the henchman.

When the other henchmen saw their comrades violent death, and not wanting to have the same end, they decide to run away.

With them gone Hinoto looks at her right to check her comrade to only find him now injure as she also sees Mercury jumping at him.

Seeing that, she reacted by charging at the duo, to stop the gray hair assassin.

Now back with Hinoto and Mizunoe against Mercury.

With Mercury

As the boots and tantos clash against each other. Mercury with his boots presses on the blades and backflip. To take a distance between him and two shinobi.

When he touches the floor, he looks at his feet and notices that the soles of his boots are cut.

"S***, it is, unfortunately, a good thing I already got these prosthetic or these f*** would have cut my feet." Mercury frowned at the thought of how lucky he is to managed to avoid that. He then glares back at his two foes.

"Mmmh, look like it would be one against two." Mercury said to himself.

"Wrong." Mercury heard Emerald who just lands next to him.

"It's two against three." said the green haired girl.

"Are kidding me. It just one guy." groaned, Mercury.

"Well excuse me but this guy's a hand full one with his nasty tricks and all. And what's your excuse? You had these guys with you to deal with these two." she glares at him.

"Hey, these morons are completely useless and besides, like you said these two are quite a hand full." Mercury pointed out the shinobis who are now back to three as they see Sai landed next to his group.

With the Root shinobi.

As Sai land next to Hinoto who is now between the two boys of her team. Sai ask his team leader. "What the situation?"

"Only the lieutenants are left, the rest of them have been neutralized or fled." explained Hinoto.

"I see. Mizunoe can you still fight?" Sai asked his injured comrade.

"Yes. I can still fight." responded Mizunoe. "That good to hear. Captain, What do we do now?" Sai asked his leader squad.

"We continue the plan, we can capture and interrogate them on the location of the Cinder Fall." said Hinoto as she hands over Mizunoe tanto to his owner.

Then all the roots shinobi freeze when they all hear a new voice. "Don't worry about looking for me."

Then in a matter of a second, an arrow came from the entrance, pass by Emerald and Mercury to finish its trajectory at Mizunoe chest, killing him in an instance.

"Because I am here now, but I don't think you will survive to finish your mission." said the voice which reveals to be Cinder Fall coming out of the darkness while holding her bow ready to shoot again.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Hi guys, I need a beta at least for this chapter. So if any of you is willing to contact me. I also looking for a new cover for the story because seriously a squirrel. So if someone can help me with that would be nice. thank. Ok peace. see you soon.**


End file.
